


Archiwum przypadków miłosnych

by Dziabara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chomiczy Mściciel kontratakuje, Fluff, Hell's Kitchen w wydaniu Viktora, M/M, Post-Canon, Viktor będzie dużo umierał na chorobę zwaną Katsuki Yuuri, groszek który zaginął w akcji, humor oczywiście też, i seksy w ogóle, joga dla zaawansowanych, nnnaleśniki?!, oraz znienacka pojawiające się naleśniki, pijane oświadczyny, romantyzm w ilościach hurtowych, seksy na kuchennym blacie, wszystko co nieprzewidywalne i jeszcze więcej
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 63
Words: 24,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziabara/pseuds/Dziabara
Summary: Że codzienność Viktora i Yuuriego obfituje w różnego rodzaju zaskakujące sytuacje, to już wiadomo, ale ile z takich drobnych scenek umyka za kulisami życia - o tym przekonacie się z tajnego archiwum znajdującego się w posiadaniu Chomiczego Mściciela......czyli zbioru naprawdę krótkich drabbli pisanych pod wpływem chwili i szaleństwa.





	1. Wstęp

***

Phichit Chulanont wcale nie był takim geniuszem zła na jakiego czasami (ale tylko czasami!) wyglądał. Nie był też szpiegiem o tysiącu twarzy, choć z pewnością uchodził za człowieka o tysiącu fotek na Instagramie.Daleko mu było również do wybitnych polityków, którzy zręcznie manipulowali informacjami, chociaż i tak niepokojące było to, jak dużo za dużo wiedział o jednej najgoręcej omawianej parze łyżwiarstwa figurowego ostatnich miesięcy...

...z czego nie zdawała sobie sprawy sama rzeczona para. Na swoje szczęście. Albo i nie.

Jeszcze ze dwa lata temu nikt by się nie spodziewał, do czego to dojdzie. Że jego najlepszy przyjaciel z najlepszym łyżwiarzem Nowego Systemu Sędziowania? Niech go chomiki biją jeśli się tego spodziewał... i jeśli nie trzymał za nich kciuków. No i proszę, jaki los okazał się być łaskawy. Ma się tę moc, co nie?

Zadowolony Taj zamknął przygotowywany dla przyjaciół album i odłożył go na bok, po czym wysunął dolną szufladę biurka, by wyciągnąć stamtąd jedną z kilku teczek należących do jego nieustannie rozrastającego się archiwum. Co ciekawe, zdołał wykorzystać zaledwie mały ułamek tych zasobów, a całe mnóstwo fragmentów, relacji, zdjęć, komentarzy, zrzutów ekranów i jakiegoś miliona innych doniesień wciąż czekało na swoją kolej, by ujrzeć światło dzienne. Być może nigdy to nie nastąpi. Być może niektóre pikantne szczegóły narzeczeńskiego pożycia nie były przeznaczone dla niczyich oczu i uszu. Być może ciemna szuflada to wszystko, na co mogły liczyć.

A może, kto wie?, może to nadszedł właściwy moment, aby się nimi zająć?

Palce przekładające kolejne kartki zatrzymały się w połowie sterty. A właściwie to czemu nie? Miał czas, chęci aż zanadto, noc była jeszcze młoda... Phichit uśmiechnął się więc pod nosem i zanim którykolwiek z trzech kręcących się po biurku chomików zdołał przemówić mu do rozsądku, wyciągnął kolejny pusty zeszyt oraz rolkę taśmy dwustronnej. Znów poczuł ten znajomy dreszczyk emocji i zew inspiracji. Tak, to było to.

Czas zacząć nową opowieść.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Witajcie w nowym zbiorze! Te przypisy będą prawdopodobnie jednymi z nielicznych (o ile nie jedynymi) w całej książce, bo celem "Archiwum przypadków miłosnych" jest pisanie krótkich drabbli, których nie będę musiała w nieskończoność redagować i poprawiać. Czasami mam za dużo pomysłów i część z nich kurzy się, aż nie dopasuję ich do jakiejś szerszej fabuły... Więc czemu by nie zrobić z tego czegoś na kształt making-ofa?
> 
> I tu pojawia się też okazja, aby wkręcić Was w projekt. Chodzi mi bowiem o to, abyście rzucali mi tu swoje zamówienia oraz propozycje na to, o czym mogłabym napisać. W następnym rozdziale zaprezentuję wam przykład, jak wokół jednego podrzuconego zdania zbudowałam całą scenkę. Wy też możecie mi dawać takie zlecenia - to mogą być całe zdania lub pojedyncze słowa, prośby o napisanie scenki na jakiś temat lub choćby o tym, o jakiej ma być to postaci. Najbardziej chciałabym się zmierzyć z wypowiedziami, które brzmią dramatycznie, a które ja przerobiłabym na coś słodkiego. Zasady mam tylko dwie: drabble nie będą przekraczać 500 słów oraz będą mieć luźny związek z pozostałym Dziabowersum. Owszem, postaram się wciąż działać w jego ramach, ale chronologia nie będzie mieć sensu. Poza tym hulaj dusza, piekła nie ma. Jeśli sądzicie, że tylko długie rzeczy są fajne (pozdrawiamy Miniforova), to postaram się Was miło zaskoczy ;)
> 
> Oczywiście nie martwcie się o przyszłość one-shotów. Nadal jest to moje oczko w głowie i ulubiony sposób na pisanie jakichś konkretnych historyjek. Po prostu "Archiwum" traktuję jako miejsce na pomysły, które nie umiem wpleść do większej fabuły. A poza tym dzięki temu mogę pisać głupie rzeczy. I śmieszne. I więcej seksów. I czegokolwiek. Yay~
> 
> A teraz, jak powiedział Phichit, niech zacznie się zabawa!


	2. Od przybytku głowa nie boli?

Pomysł: _W jednym momencie leżał na podłodze na brzuchu, między nogami miał krzesło, a same stopy wisiały na krawędzi stołu._

 

***

Viktor przełknął zalegającą w gardle ślinę. Poza, w jakiej Yuuri prężył się przed nim, była wprost oszałamiająca, a przecież w ciągu ostatniego roku widział już naprawdę niejedno. Podziwiał Japończyka wiszącego na rurze i zalotnie wyciągającego ku niemu dłoń, pamiętał Yuuriego ćwiczącego wraz z nim jogę na dachu zamku Hasetsu, do dziś w najpiękniejszych marzeniach wspominał niektóre upojne noce, kiedy ochota oraz materac były za małe na nich dwóch...

Ale takiego Yuuriego jeszcze nie widział. Do teraz. Do bankietu tuż po zwycięskim NHK Trophy.

Bo oto Yuuri właśnie dokonał niemożliwego, czegoś wspaniałego i absurdalnego zarazem. Jeszcze chwilę temu chwiał się na skraju ławy zastawionej przekąskami, a potem... W jednym momencie leżał na podłodze na brzuchu, między nogami miał krzesło, a same stopy wisiały na krawędzi stołu. Całym swoim ciałem jakby zaginał czasoprzestrzeń, nieco praw fizyki, twierdzenie Pitagorasa i pewnie zdrowy rozsądek kilkunastu fizjoterapeutów, gimnastyków, lekarzy oraz nieświadomych niczego stolarzy, którzy wykonali wspomniane meble. A jednak Yuuri żył, miał się dobrze i jakby tego było mało, uśmiechał się tak promiennie, jakby dostrzegł przed sobą anioła. I może faktycznie jakiegoś widział. W końcu z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł oderwać oczu od Nikiforova.

\- Viktor...? - upewnił się, próbując zdmuchnąć znad oczu przewiązany przez czoło krawat. Nie udało się. Nic dziwnego - w końcu ten, który wybrał mu Viktor, był z naprawdę dobrego, eleganckiego materiału.

\- T-tak? - wydukał Rosjanin, nie będąc pewnym, czy to wszystko jednak mu się nie śni.

\- Viktor... Viktor! - zawołał jednak Yuuri, rozkładając ręce jak dziecko udające samolocik. - _Be my husband,_ Viktor!

Złoty medal czekający w pokoju, wciąż obecne na prawych dłoniach obrączki, a teraz jeszcze oświadczyny - wszystko zgadzało się ze stanem marzeń Rosjanina co do wspólnej przyszłości. I może dlatego oszołomiony tym wyznaniem Viktor nie umiał wykrztusić nic innego jak tylko:

\- Oszywiście, słoto moje - odpowiedział, wypuszczając z dłoni świeżo ściągnięte spodnie, po czym padł na kolana, by zgarnąć ukochanego w swoje nie mniej pijackie ramiona. - Oszywiście!


	3. Miłość i witaminy dawkujemy ostrożnie

Pomysł: _własny_

 

***

Yuuri bardzo nie chciał poruszać tego tematu. Unikał go jak ognia lub starał się zignorować, sądząc, że może stać się podstawą do zniszczenia tego, co tak długo i żmudnie budowali przez te ostatnie miesiące. Ale nie umiał. Kwestia ta powracała do niego jak bumerang, szczególnie wtedy, gdy widział, jak Viktor z rana w samym jedynie fartuszku krzątał się po kuchni, szykując mu kawę oraz kanapki. Ktoś, kogo uważał za wcielenie wszelkich cnót, za chodzący ideał i człowieka, który istniał właściwie po to, aby go podziwiać, o siódmej dwadzieścia osiem czasu moskiewskiego pląsał po chłodnym, petersburskim mieszkaniu, puszczał oczko do oniemiałego narzeczonego (no właśnie, narzeczonego!) i nucił pod nosem melodię „Erosa", błyszcząc nagimi pośladkami na bezwstydnym widoku.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć... - Yuuri zawahał się, wodząc wzrokiem od lodówki do zlewu i od zlewu do stołu.

\- Ale w co? - zagadnął Viktor, stawiając przed ukochanym przygotowany posiłek, po czym usiadł naprzeciwko niego, by móc napawać się zachwyconymi reakcjami. - Jak to możliwe, że jestem taki zgrabny? Czy może jak to możliwe, że tak mocno cię kocham?

Yuuri zmierzył wzrokiem Viktora, spojrzał na talerz ze śniadaniem, a w końcu westchnął z rezygnacją, nie będąc w stanie uciec przed tymi słowami.

\- ...nie mogę uwierzyć, że wciąż pozwalam ci gotować - dokończył Yuuri i ostrożnie zdjął z kanapki zabłąkany plasterek jabłka.

 


	4. Kuchenne (r)ewolucje

***

To nie miało prawa skończyć się dobrze - nie po tym, jak dźwięcznie Yuuri śmiał się, kiedy Viktor bezskutecznie próbował rozmieszać kakao i masło z zimnym jeszcze mlekiem, i nie po tym, jak Viktor w rewanżu zaczepnie zlizał z palców Yuuriego czekoladę, którą on pokroił jako dodatek do przygotowywanych babeczek. Bo to "zaczepnie" zmieniło się w "odważnie", "odważnie" w "powoli", "powoli" w "seksownie"... A po "seksownie" zrobiło się jakoś tak bardziej gorąco i duszno, a przecież jeszcze nawet nie odpalili piekarnika. Zdjęcie fartuchów nie pomogło, rozpięcie koszuli również, więc żeby zaczerpnąć chociaż odrobinę powietrza, Viktor podniósł Yuuriego wyżej, na kuchenny blat. Ale i to nie pomogło. Właściwie zaczęło się robić jeszcze gorzej.

Ach, no tak. Przecież w złapaniu oddechu przeszkadzało im to, jak namiętnie się całowali.

\- Vik... Mm... Viktor... - mruknął Yuuri z ustami niemal całkowicie zasłoniętymi przez narzeczonego. - Mle... Mleko...

Viktor zrozumiał. Odsunął się nieco, wyciągnął rękę i zgasił palnik pod rondlem, na którym przygotowywała się część masy do muffinek. Cóż, chyba nie powinni odchodzić od sprawdzonego przepisu na wiśniowe babeczki. Czekoladowe były podstępne. Bardzo podstępne.

\- Tylko żadnego bawienia się jedzeniem - przestrzegł z uśmiechem Viktor, zajmując się z powrotem spodniami Yuuriego.

\- I kto to mówi. - Katsuki zbliżył się i zlizał koniuszkiem języka czekoladowy ślad z policzka ukochanego. - Przyznaj się. Czekałeś tylko na okazję, żeby zabawić się w kuchni, co?

\- Raczej na to, żeby wreszcie poprawnie skosztować najlepszego katsudonu na świecie. Tutaj, na stole, własnymi ustami... - szepnął, po czym pochylił się, by zatonąć między udami Japończyka. - Deser... może poczekać...

Yuuri nie zaprzeczył. Jeśli cokolwiek krzyknął, to tylko kilka niezrozumiałych słów wzywających Boga i kogo się tylko dało, żeby "Viktor...!". A cokolwiek Viktor miał zrobić, robił to tak głośno, szybko i głęboko, że Yuuri wkrótce stracił nawet tę słabą zdolność nieskładnego porozumiewania się i po prostu jęczał, cicho i uwodzicielsko, jak to tylko on jeden na całym świecie umiał. W tych odgłosach czaiła się euforia związana z doznawaną przyjemnością, resztki przyzwoitości, że przecież mleko stygło, chociaż jednocześnie jego ciało było tak absurdalnie rozpalone, pragnienie, żeby ta chwila nigdy się nie kończyła oraz ostrzeżenie, że zaraz skończy, ale coś... czy może raczej ktoś zgoła inny. Bo w końcu wszystkie te emocje zlały się w jedno, przeciągłe westchnienie. Yuuri zacisnął dłonie na krawędzi blatu i wychylając się tak daleko, że praktycznie stykał się czołem z chłodnymi ściennymi płytkami, doszedł w ustach kochanka.

\- Viktor... Vitya... Ja... To było... - Yuuri próbował ubrać to w jakieś słowa, ale nie był w stanie. Za to w stanie, i to zdecydowanie bardziej, hm, wskazującym był Viktor.

\- To było przede wszystkim szybkie, kochanie. - Rosjanin oblizał się, nawet nie mrugając okiem. - Nie wiedziałem, że takie klimaty cię kręcą. W takim razie co powiesz na nieco bitej śmietany dla zaostrzenia apetytu? Co? Gdzie chcesz, żebym ją na tobie rozsmarował?

\- Wiesz gdzie? - wychrypiał Yuuri, podnosząc się do siadu, dopóki osłabienie orgazmem całkiem nie wzięło nad nim góry, a fraza "seksowny katsudon" na zawsze nie skojarzyła się z jednym wydarzeniem. - W sypialni. Zanim już nigdy więcej nie spojrzę normalnie na kuchnię.


	5. Kocha się zawsze najmocniej

Pomysł: smut w stu słowach

 

***

Choć noc była ciemna, nie była straszna. Była cicha, lecz nie bezdźwięczna. Śnieżna, lecz nie okrutna. Nawet zimna i od świtu odległa, nigdy nie była samotna. Nie wtedy, gdy odnajdywali pocieszenie w swoich ramionach, nie wtedy, gdy złączeni pocałunkami zapominali o świecie. Usta przy ustach, przy piersi pierś... I dalej, i więcej, i jeszcze... Skóra pokryta śladami uwielbienia, nogi uniesione w ekstazie, ręce trzymające drugą osobę jak najdroższy skarb, tak zwyczajnie i tak bez końca. Spleceni, połączeni, zakochani i straceni. Obdarowani miłością, przepełnieni szczęściem, dwoje ludzi pragnących się bez umiaru.

Tak jak bez umiaru szeptali do siebie...

\- ...kocham cię...


	6. Przez uśmiech do serca

***

Viktor był zmęczony. Tak, żywa legenda również bywała wyprana, wyzuta i wypluta z energii, gdy na siwą (wcale nie łysiejącą!) głowę spadał grad obowiązków. Dwa spotkania prasowe pod rząd, intensywna rundka na siłowni, potyczka słowna z Yurio oraz typowa litania komentarzy od Yakova rozpoczynająca się od wytknięcia spóźnienia, a zakończona słuszną, choć wciąż cierpką krytyką chybotliwego camela, dokonały totalnego zniszczenia w dobrym humorze Rosjanina. I nawet jeśli Viktor nie pokazywał tego po sobie przez całą drogę powrotną do domu, to wewnętrznie umierał z powodu niedopieszczenia i życiowej niesprawiedliwości.

\- Wróciłem! – zawołał na tyle wesoło, na ile był w stanie, witając się przy okazji z Makkachinem, który kręcił kółka przy wejściu, szczęśliwy na widok pańcia.

\- O, Viktor! - Yuuri wyjrzał z kuchni i wycierając ręce w ścierkę, podszedł do ściągającego buty narzeczonego. - Dobrze, że już jesteś. Jak było?

Viktor uniósł głowę znad adidasa, zamierzając rozpocząć długą listę narzekań od dramatycznego „było tak bardzo paskudnie, że poproszę jakieś zwolnienie od życia, najlepiej na kilka tygodni", ale wtedy spojrzał na Katsukiego i... i zamarł. Wydawało mu się, że nic nie było w stanie uratować tego dnia, więc spisał go na straty i uznał, że kanapa i koc to jedyne, co będzie w stanie go pocieszyć. Ale wtedy pojawił się on. Jego złoto i jego kochanie. Uśmiechał się ciepło, patrząc na Viktora tymi cudnymi, okrągłymi oczami, a czarne brwi ułożyły się w dwa sympatyczne, skierowane ku górze łuki. Yuuri zawsze uśmiechał się w sposób nieco powściągliwy i rzadko kiedy śmiał się pełną piersią, dlatego za każdym razem, kiedy już to robił, promieniał jakimś niewytłumaczalnym pięknem. Świat stawał się z automatu lepszym miejscem, woda była czystsza, jedzenie smaczniejsze, powietrze pachniało morzem i cytrusami, a Viktorowi ubywało zmartwień.

\- Cudownie – odpowiedział więc bez cienia uprzedniej irytacji na cały kosmos w głosie.

\- Tak? – Yuuri przechylił głowę, przez co skala wyrażająca jego uroczość eksplodowała. - A co się stało?

Viktor odwzajemnił uśmiech, wyprostował się, zrzucając zbędny adidas kopnięciem za trzy punkty prosto pod wieszak, po czym ujął dłonie Yuuriego w swoje i przysunął je sobie do ust. To zabawne, że choć smakowały miętowym płynem do naczyń i wilgotną ścierką, to i tak były najwspanialszą nagrodą po ciężkim, pracowitym dniu.

\- Pokochałem ciebie.


	7. Skleroza, co jednak boli

***

\- Nie przejmuj się. To tylko palant. Okej, to łysy palant. Łysy palant do potęgi łysiastej. Niech wyłysieje do reszty. Łysek z pokładu Idy – burczał Yurio do siebie, ale kiedy rzucił okiem na milczącego Yuuriego, syknął pod nosem i ponowił wywód. - No dobra, nie będę ukrywać. Absolutnie zjebał sprawę. Postąpił jak ostatnia cholera. Dwanaście na dziesięć w skali nieodpowiedzialności. I żeby to chociaż był pierwszy raz, ale nie! Najpierw lekceważył pierdoły, potem moją obietnicę, a teraz to!

\- Spokojnie, Yurio. Przecież to nic takiego. - Yuuri wyjął z torby ostatnie sprawunki i zdobył się na uśmiech. - Myślę, że Viktor wcale nie chciał...

Obrona ewidentnie winnego Nikiforova jeszcze bardziej rozjuszyła nastolatka. Wyprężył się jak struna, spojrzał z gniewem na Katsukiego i zachowując się tak, jakby jednak doszło do zdrady ostatecznej, wysyczał:

\- Nie chciał?! No jasne, że nie chciał! Jego jaśnie wielka dupa nie zniosłaby takiego dyshonoru! I nawet nie zadzwonił, psia jego mać! Ta pierdoła łysa nie nadaje się do życia z nikim!

\- Yurio, ale on tylko nie kupił groszku - wyjaśnił spokojnie Yuuri. - Przeżyjemy.

\- Jakie przeżyjemy? Jakie przeżyjemy? - Yurio zerwał się z kuchennego krzesła i oskarżycielsko wskazał palcem na śpiącego na kanapie Nikiforova, który nic a nic nie robił sobie z tej nie pierwszej i z pewnością nie ostatniej plagi kuchennej. - Gówno przeżyjemy, bo miałeś zrobić katsudon!


	8. Miłe złego obowiązki

Pomysł: _Jedno zadanie postanowił sobie na ten dzień. Jedno jedyne, którego miał dokonać: nie dać się uwieść._

 

*** _  
_

Jedno zadanie postanowił sobie na ten dzień. Jedno jedyne, którego miał dokonać: nie dać się uwieść. Wiedział, że właśnie tego dnia jak nigdy wcześniej musiał być stanowczy, że musi zrobić to, co musiało zostać zrobione i że nie ma tu absolutnie żadnego miejsca na sentymenty ani na topienie się w czyimś pięknym spojrzeniu. Powinien być profesjonalistą i umieć oddzielić kwestie zawodowe od prywatnych. Tak, i powinien być jak Yakov - obojętny, trochę wyniosły oraz nieustępliwy. Żeby następnym razem mógł powiedzieć staremu trenerowi, że owszem, potrafił powiedzieć "nie" i wcale nie siedział pod niczyim pantoflem (jakkolwiek Yakov jednocześnie zachwalał sobie sumienność tego japońskiego pantofelka).

W porządku. Dokładnie tak zrobi. Zakończy rozmowę we właściwym momencie i bez zawahania odwrócić wzrok, zanim inne oczy zaszklą się od łez. Nie da się na to nabrać. Nie tym razem.

I faktycznie jego motywacja wydawała się wyjątkowo silna. Przez jakieś, hm, cztery minuty.

\- Viktor? - Zamyślony Rosjanin na dźwięk swojego imienia obrócił głowę, a wtedy bez uprzedzenia zaatakowały go te pełne, brązowe, absurdalnie piękne oczy. Potem wzrok Viktora z twarzy Japończyka ześlizgnął się na jego szyję, podążył wzdłuż ramienia za wyciągniętą ręką i dalej, aż na witrynę kawiarni, w której widniał plakat mówiący o najnowszej promocji. - A czy dasz się zaprosić na te nowe naleśniki z owocami? Co?

Cholera. Nie, nie da mu się zbałamucić. Nie zrobi tego. I to wcale nie tak, że trzymający go za rękę Yuuri jakoś tak mocniej na niego naparł, przez co ugięły mu się nogi. Ani mu przez myśl nie przeszło, że będzie mógł uzasadnić wieczorne, khem, ćwiczenia koniecznością spalenia nadmiarowych kalorii. _Niet_. Ani trochę.

\- Tylko bez czekolady - przystał Viktor, otwierając przed Yuurim drzwi sklepu.

No to... może... następnym razem?


	9. Tajemnice alkowy

***

\- Yuuri...? – zagadnął Viktor, delikatnie odgarniając włosy znad czoła ukochanego.

\- Mhm? – mruknął w zamian Yuuri, dając znać, że słyszy i rozumie, choć nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć, bo jego usta były dość mocno... cóż... zajęte. To jednak wymagało pewnego skupienia. Pilnowanie zębów, używanie języka, podtrzymywanie w pionie... A, no i jeszcze oddychanie. Tak, to przede wszystkim. Cokolwiek głupio byłoby się udusić w TAKIM momencie.

A jednak cała ta samokontrola oraz spokój nie zdołały Yuuriego przygotować na nadchodzące pytanie.

\- Powiedz mi... Dlaczego... Dlaczego właściwie tak chętnie wołasz do mnie "Vitya" podczas seksu? – zapytał Viktor bez cienia wstydu i, co gorsza, bez najmniejszej oznaki troski o wrażliwe serce ukochanego.

Yuuri o mało co się nie zakrztusił. Natychmiast podniósł głowę znad krocza Viktora i spojrzał na niego okrągłymi z zaskoczenia oczami. Nie, żeby to było złe pytanie. Nawet miało swój sens, tylko zadane zostało w najgorszym możliwym momencie. Viktor mógł zapytać o cokolwiek innego, na przykład „czy jesteś w stanie wziąć mnie głębiej?" albo nawet to ze wszech miar banalne „zdajesz sobie sprawę, że kocham cię jeszcze bardziej niż wczoraj?". Naprawdę, takie rzeczy byłyby o wiele bardziej na miejscu. Ale czy na serio nie umiał wytrzymać tych kilku minut, aż Yuuri odwdzięczy mu się jak należy za poprzednie pół godziny, zanim nie zacznie tak wdzięcznego tematycznie _pillow talka_?

\- No bo obiecałeś przecież, że będziesz tak do mnie mówić tylko w specjalnych sytuacjach, ale dzisiaj to chyba przebiłeś swój własny rekord – kontynuował zupełnie niezrażony Rosjanin. A chociaż sytuacja była tak jednoznaczna, jak tylko się dało, Viktor najwyraźniej zapominał o tym, co tak naprawdę powinno zaprzątać jego uwagę, bo z czułością pogładził rozgrzany policzek ukochanego. - Czyli dziś było naprawdę specjalnie? Co? Spisałem się?

Ach, więc to właśnie to zaprzątało jego uwagę... Zawstydzony Yuuri chciał uciec przed spojrzeniem Viktora, ale szczerze powiedziawszy, niespecjalnie miał gdzie. Gapienie się w dół wcale nie było prostsze... Znaczy, okej, było proste. Pod pewnymi względami. I pod pewnymi prostymi częściami ciała.

\- Za każdym razem jest specjalnie - wyznał wreszcie cicho Yuuri, wbijając wzrok w pościel. - A mi jest łatwiej.

\- Co łatwiej?

\- ...krzyczeć – wydukał.

\- Krzyczeć? - powtórzył kolejny raz Viktor, najwyraźniej nie do końca rozumiejąc to powiązanie, ale Yuuri miał już dość tej dziwnej spowiedzi. Przecież nie powie, że w ten sposób starał się sprawić mu dodatkową przyjemność i szybciej doprowadzić do orgazmu. Nie. Mowy nie ma.

\- Bo "Vitya" ma "A" na końcu – zdradził więc tylko i dał nura pod kołdrę, narzucając ją też częściowo na Rosjanina.

\- Ale co to ma wspólnego z na... aaa... aaa...! – Viktor otworzył usta, wyprężył się na poduszkach, jęcząc satysfakcjonująco głośno, gdy jego członek z powrotem zagłębił się w usta Yuuriego.

Długie„A" zmieniło się w entuzjastyczne „U" w innym, równie uwielbianym imieniu.


	10. I ty przeciwko mnie, Brutusie?

***

\- Już nigdy, przenigdy nie poproszę tego debila o pomoc w pracy domowej! - zagrzmiał Yurio, wpadając do apartamentu jak burza, i z nie mniejszym impetem usiadł na kanapie, aż leżący na skraju siedziska Makkachin podskoczył niczym na huśtawce, podniósł łeb i postawił uszy na baczność, zaniepokojony tą gwałtowną przerwą w drzemce.

\- Eee... Dzień dobry, Yurio? Miło, że do nas wpadłeś? - odezwał się niepewnie Yuuri, wyglądając z kuchni.

\- Sranie w banie, a nie miło. Gdzie on jest? Pewnie wyjechał już do San Escobar, co? No ale to by była chyba jedyna mądra rzecz, jaką by w swoim łysym życiu zrobił - złorzeczył dalej Yurio, rozglądając się dookoła, jakby spodziewał się znaleźć Viktora wiszącego pod którąś lampą albo chociaż za zasłoną. - I nie kryj go! Jak pójdzie siedzieć, to przynajmniej zgarniesz po nim majątek!

\- Wiesz, po pierwsze to Viktor nigdzie nie wyjechał, tylko jest w łazience i rozwiesza pranie. Po drugie nie jestem łowcą posagów, a przynajmniej o tym nie wiem. A po trzecie to czy możesz nieco rozwinąć temat? - Yuuri stanął przy chłopaku, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. - Za co tym razem chcesz go unicestwić? Bo to już będzie ze dwudziesty raz w tym miesiącu.

Yurio zgrzytnął zębami, zanurzył dłoń w przytarganym plecaku i wyjął stamtąd ostateczny dowód przewiny - zeszyt.

\- Za to! - zaprezentował, jakby inne informacje były już całkowicie zbędne.

\- Hi... histo... A, to ta historia co ją wczoraj po nocy odrabialiście, prawda? - odgadł Yuuri, z trudem odczytując napis z okładki. - Tak podejrzewałem, że Viktor będzie już słabo kontaktował i może coś pomylić, ale skoro wjechałeś mu na ambicję...

\- Pomylić? To byłby mniejszy wstyd! - zawołał Plisetsky tak głośno, że Makkachin nakrył łapą pysk. - Ale ta łysa pała zrobiła taką literówkę, że klękajcie narody! Cały Rzym poszedł w pizdu!

\- Bez przesady z tym Rzymem... chyba... - Yuuri przyjrzał się zapisanej cyrylicą stronie, ale nawet jeśli umiał coś odcyfrować, to wciąż nie znał znaczenia wielu słów. - No głupia sprawa, wiadomo, ale chyba mogłeś od razu tak powiedzieć w szkole, prawda? W sensie że myślałeś dobrze, ale...

\- ...ale się u was dzieje - rozległo się od strony łazienki, skąd wreszcie wychynęła szara grzywka z resztą przyległości. Viktor pojawił się w salonie jak gdyby nigdy nic, promieniując dookoła spokojem i perfekcyjnym zadowoleniem gosposi, która zrobiła pranie dziesięć na dziesięć w skali komponentów. - Yurio do nas wpadł? Czyżby podziękować za wczorajszą pomoc?

\- Prędzej kopa ci zasunąć w ten twój niedouczony zad! - żachnął się nastolatek. - Wiesz, coś ty narobił? Ty kanalio gorsza od Brutusa? Ty Neronie zapluty?

\- _Wow!_ \- Viktor nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zdumionym zawołaniem. - Ale mi się doborowe trafiło towarzystwo... No? To co się stało?

\- Juliusz Cezar się stał, ty głupi Łysolu. - Yurio potrząsnął oskarżycielsko zeszytem. - Juliusz, a nie żaden JANUSZ!


	11. Czasem słońce, czasem łzy

***

Płacz nie był rzeczą obcą łyżwiarzom. Wręcz przeciwnie, w końcu nie bez powodu kiss&cry nazywało się w taki, a nie inny sposób. Łzy towarzyszyły im przez cały czas: po wyganej, po przegranej, po zawalonym programie, po kontuzji, z powodu obawy przed podjęciem trudnej decyzji, a nawet te towarzyszące rozjeżdżaniu nowych łyżew czy też będące owocem zwykłego, męczącego dnia – każdy sportowiec znał to lepiej lub gorzej. Yuuri znał w sumie najlepiej. Płakał zdecydowanie za często, tak często i czasami tak intensywnie, że nieraz odwadniał się z tego powodu, nie widział na oczy albo zapadał w letarg podobny do utraty przytomności. Wiele razy łkał po nieudanych zawodach, a jeden jedyny raz udało mu się nawet rozkleić przed programem dowolnym. Tym pamiętnym, w Cup of China.

Tak, Yuuri doskonale wiedział, co to łzy, ale wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, gdy dostrzegł je w oczach Viktora.

Ale widział je, na pewno. Właśnie teraz, z rana, gdy Japończyk zdołał wydostać się z pościeli i nawet z sukcesem wziął krótki prysznic, w kuchni zastał widok praktycznie absurdalny. Błękitne oczy wyraźnie zwilgotniały, a w kącikach zgromadziły się krople lśniące jak perełki, czekające tylko na odpowiednią sposobność, aby... O, właśnie. Wpatrujący się w kuchenkę mężczyzna zamrugał i wtedy łzy potoczyły się po policzkach, kurcząc się powoli, aż zniknęły na granicy podbródka z szyją. Zostawiły po sobie tylko dwa wilgotne ślady.

\- Viktor? – Yuuri podszedł do Viktora i ostrożnie położył mu dłoń na przedramieniu. Bał się wypowiadać na głos co poważniejsze obawy. – Coś nie tak ze śniadaniem? Kroiłeś cebulę? A może zniszczyłeś tę nową patelnię?

\- Och, Yuuri... - Viktor zwrócił twarz ku narzeczonemu, patrząc na niego z jakimś dziwnym, nieuchwytnym w zrozumieniu zachwytem, a potem uniósł drewnianą szpatułkę i wskazał nią na kuchnię. - Powiedz... Czy widziałeś kiedyś jajko sadzone tak piękne, że zacząłeś płakać?


	12. Egzamin zwany życiem

Pomysł: _Jak to kiedyś filozoficznie powiedział Phichit: "Prawdziwe życie studenta zaczyna się dopiero po pierwszej sesji"._

 

***

Jak to kiedyś filozoficznie powiedział Phichit: "Prawdziwe życie studenta zaczyna się dopiero po pierwszej sesji". Ciekawe jednak, jaką mądrością by się podzielił, gdyby zamiast zimowego plutonu egzekucyjnego... znaczy, egzaminacyjnego, stanął przed koniecznością zmierzenia się z grozą w postaci Yakova Feltsmana, łypiącego dookoła złym okiem, gdy Viktor po raz pierwszy po przeprowadzce do Petersburga przyciągnął Yuuriego na swój _home rink_. Co się zaczynało po czymś takim? Sesja poprawkowa? Emerytura? Czy powrót przyspieszonym lotem do Japonii i rozpoczęcie dożywotniej pracy w rodzinnym onsenie?

\- W porządku, Vitya. A teraz przekonaj mnie, jak zamierzasz to wszystko jednocześnie ogarnąć - odparł Yakov zaraz po kwiecistym monologu, wbijając stalowe spojrzenie w zadowolonego z siebie Viktora. - Masz pół minuty.

\- Yakov... - westchnął młodszy Rosjanin. - Po pierwsze dajesz jakieś dzikie limity czasowe, a po drugie przecież udało mi się poprowadzić Yuuriego do srebra Grand Prix, więc nie powiesz mi, że się nie nadaję na trenera. Poza tym udało mi się wrócić na czas na narodowe, więc jak chcę, to potrafię doskona-

\- Dziesięć sekund - mruknął bezwzględnie Feltsman, spoglądając na zegarek.

\- Yakov, no weź. Nie bądź taki - jęknął Viktor, sięgając po argumentację małego dziecka. Nie pomogło.

\- Pięć... Cztery...

\- Przypilnuję go - wyrwało się Yuuriemu.

"Trzecia" sekunda nigdy nie nadeszła, bo obaj Rosjanie jak na komendę umilkli i obejrzeli się na Katsukiego.

\- Jak niby chcesz tego dokonać? - Jako pierwszy odezwał się Yakov, dość mocno nieprzekonany tak ogólnikowym argumentem. - Znam go blisko dwadzieścia lat i jak przychodzi co do czego, to nikogo się nie słucha!

\- Myślę, że dam radę - wyznał cicho Yuuri, spoglądając na Viktora. - Tak, na pewno dam radę. Dla naszego wspólnego dobra.

\- Yuuri, nie odważysz się... - szepnął Viktor, wycofując się o pół kroku.

\- Owszem, odważę. Zakończę to, jeśli będzie trzeba... - powiedział twardo Japończyk. - ...Viktor.

Viktor otworzył usta, zamknął je, już zamierzał coś powiedzieć, zrezygnował, nadął policzki jak rozdymka, wypuścił powietrze nosem... I chociaż stał tak naburmuszony i mocno niezdecydowany przez dobrych kilka sekund, to w końcu zrejterował, wszedł na lodowisko i odjechał, nie oglądając się na pozostałych mężczyzn.

Yakov jeszcze raz zlustrował spojrzeniem Yuuriego, pokręcił głową i wyciągnął rękę do krzepkiego uścisku.

\- Witaj w zespole - powiedział, potrząsając dłonią Katsukiego. - Wygląda na to, że decyzja o trenowaniu cię była jednak najlepszą rzeczą, jaką ten głupi smark kiedykolwiek zrobił. W sumie taka roszada przydała się wcześniej Jurijowi, ale w takiej sytuacji.... Hm. Dobrze. Niech i tak będzie - zgodził się, a zaraz potem zniżył głos. - A czy mógłbyś mi jeszcze zdradzić, co to za sposób na niego masz? Co? Tak po znajomości?

Yuuri zaśmiał się cokolwiek nerwowo.

\- To drobnostka, naprawdę. Właściwie głupota - odparł skromnie, a potem dorzucił zapobiegawczo - i niestety działa tylko w moim przypadku.

"Bo gdyby to pan Feltsman przestał nazywać Viktora "Vityą", raczej na niewiele by się to zdało" pomyślał Yuuri, ale tę informację zachował już dla siebie. W końcu pewnie obietnice zobowiązywały nawet ponad zawodowymi powinnościami. Natomiast jeden fakt nie ulegał wątpliwości - Phichit byłby z niego dumny.

W końcu zdał egzamin ze znajomości Viktora Nikiforova celująco.


	13. Narzeczony specjalnej troski

***

\- Viktor! - Yuuri wiedział, że zostawianie narzeczonego samego pośrodku centrum handlowego może nie być najlepszym pomysłem. Nie tylko dlatego, że Rosjanin cierpiał na specyficzną odmianę zakupoholizmu, powodującego zaniki zdrowego rozsądku, który normalnym ludziom podpowiadał, że trzeci opiekacz do chleba z rzędu, jakkolwiek fantastyczny się nie wydawał i nie miał siedemnastu niezbędnych do życia funkcji, nie był nikomu tak naprawdę do szczęścia potrzebny (i w ogóle to cud, że zdołali opchnąć Yurio ten drugi). Również dlatego, że Viktor miał mentalność złotej rybki, która w mig zapominała o jednej sprawie, gdy na horyzoncie pojawiła się inna. A tutaj takich pokus było milion pięćset sto dziewięćset. Jak nie więcej. - Viktor! Gdzie jesteś?!

\- Tutaj! - rozległ się znajomy głos, całkiem niedaleko zresztą. Chociaż tyle dobrego, że nie zdołał zbyt daleko odejść. - Jestem tutaj!

Japończyk zacisnął dłoń na torbie z piekarni, starając się nie krzyknąć jakiegoś "aport". Tutaj, czyli gdzie? Yuuri rozejrzał się, ale na kilka dni przed rosyjskim Dniem Dziecka wszystko było dwa razy barwniejsze i bardziej zatłoczone niż zwykle, co uniemożliwiało normalną komunikację. Od lewej znajdował się sklep elektroniczny, potem stoisko z kosmetykami, placyk z klockami Lego, kilka ławek dla zmęczonych zakupami klientów, z prawej zaczynała się kawiarnia, gdzie dziki tłum kupował lody rzucone w promocji, potem bankomat, potem piekarnia, z której wyszedł, dalej...

...zaraz, zaraz. Yuuri zawrócił spojrzeniem. Czy mu się wydawało, czy...

\- Tutaj, złoto moje! - ponowił Viktor, machając do Yuuriego z samego środka placyku zabaw wyłożonego klockami.

Boże, niby wiedział, że z niego jest duże dziecko, ale żeby aż do tego stopnia...

\- Viktor, czy można wiedzieć, co ty robisz? - zapytał Yuuri, zakładając ręce na piersi i patrząc na przycupniętego wśród prawdziwych dzieci narzeczonego, który niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo starał się udawać, że nie, wcale nie ma metra osiemdziesięciu i barków tak szerokich, że bez problemu mieścił w swoich objęciach człowieka i pudla naraz, i tak wyglądał jak Guliwer w wiosce liliputów.

\- Nie widać? - Nikiforov spojrzał pod nogi z wyrazem zakłopotania, a potem uniósł oczy na Yuuriego. - Nie mówiłeś, że potrzebne ci są nowe okulary...

\- Lepiej nowe okulary niż nowy narzeczony. Zawsze to trochę taniej - odpowiedział cierpko, na co Rosjanin szybko się zreflektował, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie.

\- No dobrze już, dobrze, tylko żartowałem. Chciałem ci po prostu zrobić niespodziankę, ale tak szybko robisz zakupy, że zdążyłem złożyć tylko tyle... - Wreszcie Viktor niezgrabnie wygramolił się ze swojego miejsca, wstał, przerzucił nogę nad barierką i przystanął przed Yuurim. - Proszę, kochanie. To dla ciebie. Z okazji święta naszego raczkującego narzeczeństwa. Bo przecież można powiedzieć, że to też jeszcze dziecko, prawda?

Na te słowa mężczyzna rozchylił dłonie i wręczył Katsukiemu nieduże, nieco kanciaste serce, stworzone z różowych i niebieskich klocków. Zmarszczone brwi Yuuriego na widok niewinnego podarku powoli się rozluźniły, a spomiędzy ust wydobyło się długie, ciche westchnienie. No co on z nim miał... Siedem światów normalnie. Trzysta zmartwień na sekundę. Tysiące zaskoczeń. I jedno, całkiem udane życie.

\- Chyba nigdy się nie nauczę twojej instrukcji obsługi - stwierdził Yuuri, wyrzucając klockowe serce z powrotem na stertę, w zamian przyjmując inne, te kochające go z szaloną, dziecinną ufnością.

 


	14. Ładnemu we wszystkim ładnie

***

Yuuri, mieszkając na przestrzeni lat w aż trzech krajach, niejedne akcje śniadaniowe już widział. W podstawówce oglądał spóźnionych kolegów wbiegających z nadgryzionymi pospiesznie kanapkami w dłoniach, na studiach regularnie zdarzyło mu się obserwować studentów pokątnie wcinających batony za postawionymi na sztorc zeszytami lub podczas nurkowania pod ławkami, a w Petersburgu czasami na stołówce rozgrywały się małe dantejskie sceny, gdy jacyś spóźnieni juniorzy jeszcze przed pójściem do szkoły pospiesznie wsuwali talerze barszczu.

A jednak nic nie mogło równać się dostojności, z jaką Viktor Nikiforov, jego własny trener, konkurent, współlokator i narzeczony (la Boga!) w jednym zjadał właśnie porannego tosta, jednocześnie szykując się do nieco spóźnionego wyjścia do Klubu. No bo to przecież było jakieś absolutnie karkołomne zadanie: pilnować, żeby Makkachin nie podwędził czegoś ze sprzątanego blatu, uprzątać wyżej wspomniany blat, zakładać na siebie kurtkę i jeszcze trzymać w zębach kromkę pieczywa posmarowanego solidną warstwą dżemu porzeczkowego produkcji nieocenionej babci Wani, próbując przy tym nie dopuścić, aby grawitacja miała okazję sprawdzić prawdziwość prawa Murphy'ego dotyczącego upadania chleba stroną posmarowaną na podłogę. Ufff, co za wariactwo... A jednak Viktor wyglądał w całym tym chaosie jak wyjęty z żurnala model, z tym swoim uśmiechem rysującym się nie tylko na ustach, ale również w kącikach pogodnych oczu, o włosach ani to rozwianych, ani gładko uczesanych, tylko takich o, jak zawsze, rozsypanych w lekkim, artystycznym nieładzie, oraz tanecznej sylwetce, gdy jedną rękę wsuwał w rękaw bluzy, a drugą drapał pudla za puchatym uchem. I nawet ten antygrawitacyjny tost miał w sobie coś niezwykłego. Bo udowadniał, że Viktor też był człowiekiem, też jadał jak wariat i też miewał swoje słabości.

O, na przykład miał słabość do swojego ukochanego Japończyka.

\- Och, Yuuri. No już. Nie pożeraj mnie tak wzrokiem. Przecież swoje śniadanie już zjadłeś - zaśmiał się Viktor, gdy tylko kuchnia została sprzątnięta, Makkachin wygłaskany, a fragment tosta na chwilę znalazł w dłoni, gdy Rosjanin zbliżył się do drzwi. - Zaraz musimy wychodzić. Jesteś gotowy?

Okupujący próg mieszkania Yuuri zasunął ostatni zamek plecaka, zarzucił go sobie na ramiona, zapiął klamrę na piersi i ucałował Viktora w smakujące porzeczkami usta. Perfekcyjny.

\- Na ciebie zawsze - wygłosił z typową dla Viktora kokieterią i chwycił go za rękę, uśmiechając się jak ostatni szczęściarz.

Z takim właśnie mężczyzną można było konie kraść albo... albo tosty zjadać.


	15. Wszystkie koty w nocy są ponętne

***

Viktor po raz pierwszy od dwóch miesięcy pomyślał, że to już chyba lekka przesada i że musi czym prędzej powiesić na drzwiach swojej sypialni ostrzeżenie przed niebezpieczeństwem dla zawałowców, epileptyków i impotentów. Bo od takiego (i dla takiego) widoku można było zwyczajnie umrzeć.

Bo na wielkim łożu, w samej tylko krótkiej, zalotnie opadającej z ramienia koszuli, prężył się Yuuri. Chyba Yuuri. Ale jeśli to naprawdę był on, to stało się coś nieprawdopodobnego, coś, co przeczyło wszelkim prawom biologii, genetyki i zdrowej logiki, bo z głowy Japończyka wyrastały spiczaste uszy, a zza bioder wystawał długi, wijący się, czarny ogon. Viktor czym prędzej rozluźnił krawat i rozpiął uciskający go w grdykę guzik. To musiał być jakiś magiczny efekt tych kocich bluz, które sprawili sobie i Yurio na urodziny nastolatka. Inaczej tej seksownej transformacji wytłumaczyć się nie dało.

\- Y-Yuuri? – Viktor przełknął ślinę i powoli podszedł do łóżka. - Co ci się stało, kochanie?

\- Dlaczego miauo by się coś stać? – zamruczał (tak, zamruczał!) leżący na plecach Japończyk, trąc zwiniętą dłonią o ucho.

\- Wyglądasz nieco inaczej. I masz, ten... nietypowy akcent.

\- Nyaprawdę? - zdziwił się słodko, na co Rosjanin musiał rozpiąć kolejny guzik. - Przecież tak samo mówiłeś w szatni... I w restauracji...

\- Ale tam to były tylko dziecinne przekomarzanki – wydukał Viktor, siadając na materacu obok przemienionego narzeczonego. – Yuuri, złoto moje, przecież w takim stanie nie będziesz mógł jeździć na łyżwach. Powiedz, czy istnieje jakiś sposób, żeby cię odczarować?

Na to pytanie Katsuki zmrużył oczy, uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, odgarnął włosy znad czoła i jak prawdziwa pantera rzucił się na Viktora, nieoczekiwanie przygważdżając go do łóżka.

\- W takim razie weź mnie – zdradził gardłowo wibrującym głosem Yuuri, delikatnie wbijając paznokcie w ramiona Viktora. – Zrób to tak, jak to robią ludzie. Żebym sobie przypomiau.

\- A-ale Makkachin... Jeśli zacznę pachnieć kotem... Zrobi się zazdrosny... - próbował oponować Viktor, jednocześnie czując, że jego ciało go zdradza, a spodnie stają się niepokojąco ciasne.

\- Skoro Potyi nie atakuje, to i tobie wybaczy – szepnął Yuuri, sięgając swoim ogonem za pasek spodni Viktora, aby owinąć się wokół sztywnej mę-

\- Ała! – Viktor syknął z bólu, pospiesznie łapiąc się za nos. – Za co?!

\- Spać nie dajesz – mruknął Yuuri, chociaż ten pomruk był absolutnie aseksualny. Mało tego, po sprzedaniu bolesnego prztyczka Japończyk obrócił się na drugi bok, plecami do Viktora, zagrzebując się głębiej w kołdrę, jakby był rozgniewanym borsukiem, a nie ponętnym dachowcem. – Ciągle jęczysz coś o zdradzaniu Makkachina i jakichś kotach...

\- Ale przecież mówiłem ci, że... - zaczął z desperacją Viktor i dopiero po sekundzie zorientował się, że chociaż nadal leżał w łóżku, to w zupełnie normalnej pozycji i obok zupełnie normalnego narzeczonego. - Yuuri...!

A więc to wszystko było tylko snem... Och, jak dobrze! Viktor wyciągnął ręce do przodu i wtulił się w zwiniętego w kłębek, mamroczącego przez sen Yuuriego, który miast seksownego kociaka miał w sobie o wiele więcej ze słodkiego, nieogarniętego leniwca.

I właśnie taką bestię kochał zdecydowanie najbardziej.

 


	16. Miłość jest ślepa (i czasami bez czucia)

Pomysł: _„Ładną mamy wiosnę tej zimy."_ (brat Dziab (serio (ale on o niczym nie wie)))

 

***

Ten poranek był praktycznie idealny. W końcu Viktor, zupełnie jak na idealnego narzeczonego przystało, wkroczył do sypialni z dwoma kubkami świeżo zaparzonej kawy, podszedł na palcach do królewskiego łoża, nachylił się nad powoli (bardzo powoli) budzącym się ukochanym i ciepło ucałował go w czoło, jednocześnie wręczając mężczyźnie przydziałową porcję napoju. Potem wycofał się, dając Yuuriemu cenny czas na nawiązanie kontaktu z rzeczywistością, wrócił do okna i stojąc przy nim, zaczął przyglądać się Petersburgowi, pogrążonemu w blednącym, szarawym półcieniu. Rosjanin wyglądał na tak dumnego z siebie, jakby po głowie krążyła mu jakaś bardzo kliszowa sentencja z rodzaju "jestem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie, skoro mogę co dzień budzić taką słodką piękność" albo „urodziłem się po to, by serwować kawę".

\- Ładną mamy wiosnę tej zimy - rzucił niespodziewanie Viktor i z uśmiechem tak szerokim, że mógł zawstydzić swą promiennością wątłe jeszcze o tej godzinie słońce, upił łyk kawy z groszkowego kubka.

Ręka Yuuriego zatrzymała się w połowie drogi do odstawionego na stolik nocny naczynia. No właśnie. Praktycznie idealny.

\- Co? - zapytał.

\- No wiosnę - powtórzył Viktor, kiwając nosem w stronę podziwianego widoku. - Jest wyjątkowo ciepło i spokojnie. Właściwie to nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby zaraz zaczęły kwitnąć pierwiosnki. Makkachin je uwielbia. Za każdym razem, gdy jakieś znajdzie, wygrzebuje je nosem, tak jakby chciał im pomóc w rośnięciu...

Tak, ten poranek był praktycznie idealny. Praktycznie. Bo tak w rzeczywistości Japończyk zarzucił na swoje ramiona kołdrę, wstał z łóżka, podszedł do Rosjanina i dotknął palcem okna.

\- Viktor. Ja wiem, że masz naprawdę szeroką definicję pór roku - przyznał, po czym postukał w szybę, wskazując na leżącą pod ich apartamentowcem zaspę - ale jest minus dziesięć stopni, śniegu po łydki, a jedyne, co kwitnie, to nielegalny handel wełnianymi szalikami!

 


	17. Miłość ci wszystko wybaczy

***

\- Kochanie... - Viktor, który właśnie podszedł do kanapy, pochylił się nad jej oparciem i objął siedzącego na meblu Yuuriego, wtulając się czołem w jego ramię. Wtulanie się czołem w ramię zawsze oznaczało, że mężczyzna miał jakąś nagłą zniżkę emocjonalną, a to znów zwiastowało nie lada kłopoty. - Złoto moje, ja cię tak bardzo, bardzo przepraszam...

\- Viktor, ale za co ty mnie przepraszasz? - nie zrozumiał Yuuri.

\- Zawaliłem sprawę. Jako narzeczony, jako facet i jako człowiek - wyznał cokolwiek tajemniczo. Yuuri wiedział jednak, że dziewięć na dziesięć takich apokaliptycznych stwierdzeń nie była nawet w połowie warta zamętu, jaki Rosjanin zwykle lubił robić. - Jestem absolutnie najgorszy.

\- A powiesz mi chociaż, o co konkretnie chodzi, żebym wiedział, za co cię ochrzaniać? Spaliłeś jakąś patelnię?

\- Chciałbym.

\- Podarłeś kostium?

\- Mam tyle w zastępstwie...

\- No to co? - dopytywał Yuuri. - Babcia Wania obłożyła cię klątwą? Yakov wyrzucił z Klubu? Makkachin się na ciebie obraził?

\- Ja... ja chyba zgubiłem obrączkę - wyszeptał dramatycznie Viktor, mocniej wtulając się w szyję Yuuriego, jakby za wszelką cenę chciał powstrzymać go przed wstaniem z kanapy, spakowaniem walizki i wyjazdem z powrotem do Japonii.

Ale Yuuri nie ruszył się ani o milimetr. Nie ruszał się i nie mówił nic tak długo, że wreszcie Viktor uniósł głowę, by sprawdzić, czy przez przypadek nie udusił ukochanego. Ale nie - Katsuki siedział i uśmiechał się tak, jakby mężczyzna powiedział właśnie najcudowniejszy komplement na świecie.

\- Myślałem, że o tym pamiętasz. – Yuuri uniósł się i złożył na czole Viktora przelotny całus. – Przecież zostawiłeś ją na moim stoliku nocnym. Kiedy mnie wczoraj... No wiesz.

No wiedział. Ale skoro obrączka wciąż leżała w tak bezpiecznym miejscu, to w sumie warto było sobie o tym nieco przypomnieć.


	18. Człowiek i natchnienie idą parami

***

Georgij spojrzał w ciemne niebo rozciągające się ponad światłami latarni, po czym westchnął ciężko i wsunął nos w postawiony na sztorc kołnierz, decydując się ruszyć w dalszą drogę. Zignorował zimny wiatr, który łopotał połami długiego płaszcza, tak samo jak wzgardził śniegiem, który na nowo, mimo niedawnej odwilży, zaczął okrywać iskrzącą bielą powierzchnię Petersburga. Skupił się na tym, co mówiło mu serce, a podpowiadało, że to przyszło po niego przeznaczenie - czyste, zimne i bezlitosne niczym dotyk lodowej dłoni, stary towarzysz broni, a zarazem największy wróg ludzkich starań. Ale tutaj, na długim moście prowadzącym donikąd, Rosjanin nie zamierzał dać się porwać wirowi wydarzeń. Postanowił działać na przekór nieuniknionemu. I właśnie dlatego bez większej chwili wahania odwrócił głowę od nęcącej wizji i ruszył własną drogą, nie przejmując się, że zstępuje z utartych szlaków egzystencji.

Tam, gdzie istnieli tylko on i nicość.

Był niczym pustelnik wędrujący przez obce tereny albo jak sokół przemierzający bezkresne, nieznane przestrzenie... Tylko że zamiast piasku po chodniku sunęły pasy drobnego, suchego śniegu, ciągniętego przez tajemnicze prądy powietrzne, a w oddali, dalibóg!, zamiast krzewu toczącego się po pustyni, drogę przeciął mu czarny, foliowy worek. Aż tak... Zapuścił się w aż tak groźne rejony, czeluście tak straszne, że kto wie, czy się stąd wyrwie. A nawet jeśli mu się powiedzie, to z pewnością zastanie go tu noc, a on byłby wówczas skazany wyłącznie na łaskę i niełaskę tubylców...

Nie, nie może tego zrobić, nie ulęknie się! Nie złamie ani nie podda, tak jak nie złamali się i nie poddali jego towarzysze, którzy z pewnością czekali na jego przybycie. Georgij zrobił jeszcze jeden krok do przodu. I jeszcze jeden. I kolejny. Krok za krokiem ruszył tam, gdzie wskazywał wiatr, aż wreszcie na końcu trasy odnalazł migoczące w oknach światła. Miejsce na ziemi. Świat, do którego przynależał. Święta ziemia ludzi obdarzonych bożą iskrą.

Nie było łatwo żyć z takim brzemieniem. W ogóle ciężko było żyć, szczególnie kiedy nawet w tej bezpiecznej przystani słyszało się od samego progu...

\- Georgij! Ja ci dam chodzić tymi twoimi "skrótami"! - zagrzmiał Yakov, wpatrując się w oblepionego śniegiem mężczyznę. - Jasna cholera, jak nie ta migdaląca się w siłowni dwójka, to ty... Znowu spóźniłeś się pół godziny!

 


	19. Chcę uwielbiać twoje nogi

***

Pozycja na kanapie przyjęta przez Viktora była pod wieloma względami nietypowa. Mężczyzna nie mógł się zdecydować, czy uciąć sobie drzemkę, czy może konstruktywnie pogapić się w sufit, dlatego zarzucił nogi na oparcie, dzięki czemu skarpetki powiewały w górze jak jakaś biała flaga symbolizująca pokonany zapał, dłonie wsunął za potylicę, a głowę przekrzywił tak mocno, że praktycznie dyndała na skraju siedziska. W takiej oto formie przypominającej coś na kształt sztuki nowoczesnej Rosjanin zawiesił się, myśląc o jutrzejszym obiedzie, sytuacji pand czerwonych w Nepalu oraz konieczności zaplanowania kolejnego tygodnia treningów. Tak, dokładnie w tej kolejności.

Od dalszego myślenia wybawił go na szczęście dźwięk otwieranej łazienki oraz kroki, które rozbrzmiewały miłym, wilgotnym pogłosem po salonie.

\- Yuuri? - Viktor jeszcze mocniej odchylił głowę do tyłu i odrzucając na razie kwestie pand oraz ćwiczeń, skupił się na pomyśle, aby następnego dnia wybrać się na obiad na miasto na jakiś dobry makaron z sosem. - Czy miałbyś może ochotę na-?

Nie dokończył, bo bardzo skutecznie zaciął się na widoku bladych, umięśnionych łydek, które niespodziewanie pojawiły się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Chociaż widział te nogi setki razy, podziwiał, dotykał, ocierał się o nie, całował i pieścił na kilka bardzo fantazyjnych sposobów, wciąż nie mógł przestać się zachwycać nad ich proporcjami. Nad idealnie wyeksponowanym mięśniem czterogłowym. Nad tą seksowną, trójkątną przerwą między udami. Nad...

Nogi wraz z całymi przyległościami przemieściły się wzdłuż kanapy i zniknęły za meblem. Zaraz potem rozbrzmiał mlask otwieranej lodówki, dźwięk odkręcanego kartonu z mlekiem, kilka łyków, a potem to samo, tylko w odwróconej kolejności. Wreszcie nogi znów ruszyły w dalszą drogę i wróciły z powrotem przed linię wzroku pogrążonego w stuporze Viktora.

A potem Katsuki równie niespodziewanie nachylił się, pocałował zaskoczonego narzeczonego w rozchylone usta, po czym wyprostował się, pozostawiając Nikiforova z ulotnym posmakiem nabiału na języku.

\- Miałbym - odpowiedział lakonicznie i poszedł dalej, prawdopodobnie gdzieś w stronę regału z książkami albo...

Dopiero wtedy do Viktora dotarło, że jego własne pytanie nigdy nie dotarło do fragmentu z obiadem, zostawiając propozycję mile otwartą. Oraz dwuznaczną. A najlepsze w tej otwartości i dwuznaczności było to, że Yuuri się zgodził.

Viktor porzucił więc kanapę, tak jak porzucił jakiekolwiek myśli o makaronie, i ruszył do sypialni na innego rodzaju degustację.  
  
  
  


 


	20. Kość niezgody

Pomysł: _Yuuri, to nie tak jak myślisz._ ([someonestolemysocks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/someonestolemysocks/pseuds/someonestolemysocks))

 

***

\- Yuuri, to nie tak jak myślisz... - rzucił w panice wchodzący do sypialni Viktor, gdy Yuuri, który akurat układał wypraną bieliznę w komodzie, niespodziewanie wyjął stamtąd wąskie, granatowe slipy. - Ja ci to zaraz wszystko wytłumaczę...

\- Wytłumaczysz? To dobrze. To bardzo dobrze - powiedział cicho Yuuri, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od rozciągniętych między palcami majtek. Boże, co to był za gest. Jakby nie wiedział, o co tu właściwie chodzi, ale jednocześnie wyobrażał sobie o wiele za dużo. - Przecież musi istnieć jakiś ważny powód, aby Viktor Nikiforov, którego podziwiam od przeszło dwunastu lat i WYDAWAŁO MI SIĘ, że wiem o nim wszystko, nagle przestał nosić czarne slipy, chociaż ma w szufladzie dobre piętnaście par, a zamiast tego przerzucił się na inne, takie o… aha. O trzy rozmiary mniejsze.

\- Błagam, nie mów tego w taki sposób, jakby to była bielizna jakiegoś kochanka, którego ukrywam pod łóżkiem - jęknął Viktor, podchodząc do narzeczonego, by wyjąć w jego rąk obciążający dowód, jednak Yuuri w porę się wykręcił, odsunął na dwa kroki i schował slipy za siebie.

\- Gorzej. Właściwie to pomyślałem sobie, że zdradziłeś markę, którą sygnujesz - wyznał Japończyk, po czym spojrzał na Rosjanina tak trochę karcąco, znad okularów. - No? To co to ma być? I czemu znalazło się w naszym mieszkaniu? Przecież nie mogą być twoje.

Pokonany Viktor westchnął, zbliżył się do Yuuriego i stojąc naprzeciwko niego, ostrożnie objął narzeczonego w pasie. Nie próbował jednak na siłę wyrwać felernych slipów. Powód był śmiesznie prosty.

\- To miał być prezent dla ciebie. Żebyś, no wiesz… Żebyś czasem pokazał mi trochę więcej - wyznał wreszcie i przylgnął czołem do czoła Katsukiego. - Bo chyba pamiętasz, jak mówiłem ci, że nikt nie ma piękniejszych ud od twoich, prawda?

Och, Yuuri musiał pamiętać, bo w kilka sekund oblał się pięknym, lekko różowym rumieńcem, a jego usta na chwilę zacisnęły się w cienką kreskę. Dokładnie takiego efektu spodziewał się Viktor, tylko kilka godzin później i po oficjalnym wręczeniu podarku. Nie przewidział w sumie tylko jednego - że tak naprawdę żadne najseksowniejsze slipy nie były tak dobre, jak ich zupełny brak.

Ale Yuuri zaraz mu to wszystko dobrze wyjaśnił...


	21. Potrzeba matką wynalazków

***

Yuuri zagryzł usta. Nie, to było niemożliwe. Tak bardzo niemożliwe. Niepoprawne. Nieodpowiednie. Niebezpieczne. Nieprzyzwoite. Nie... nie, nie...

Przez kręgosłup Japończyka przeszedł silny dreszcz, a potem całym jego ciałem zaczęły wstrząsać krótkie, silne, regularne szarpnięcia. Intensywne tak bardzo, że nie dało się tego z niczym porównać. Bardziej niż jazda samochodem. Bardziej niż turbulencje w Aerofłocie. Bardziej nawet niż masaż u fizjotrapeuty. Tylko że nic z tych rzeczy nie była tak przyjemna i straszna jednocześnie. Coś musiało się stać. Albo z nim, albo z...

Pralka zatrzymała się na chwilę, a potem przełączyła się w tryb wirowania, drżąc jeszcze szybciej i głośniej niż przed chwilą.

\- Viktooor! - Yuuri jęknął głośno, kiedy nowa fala drgań wprawiła w ruch jego ciało. - Vik... tor...!

Viktor nie odpowiedział - może dlatego, że jego usta były zajęte pozostawianiem na piersi Yuuriego kolejnych malinek, a być może dlatego, że nie mógł z siebie wydusić słowa, gdy przerażony i podniecony kochanek się na nim zacisnął. Och, szlag. To chyba nie był najrozsądniejszy pomysł, żeby kochać się na pralce. Na _pracującej_ pralce. Ale jednocześnie ciężko było tego nie zrobić, szczególnie gdy Viktor wszedł do łazienki i zauważył, że Yuuri tak wdzięcznie się prężył, wkładając ubrania do bębna i nastawiając urządzenie na długie, intensywne, gorące pranie.

Myśl, że pralka mogłoby posłużyć jako wibrator, niezwykle szybko uruchomiła wyobraźnię Viktora.

Wydawało się więc czymś całkowicie naturalnym, że do tego doszło. Przecież Yuuri tak łatwo wygiął szyję, gdy poczuł usta na swojej skórze, a potem obrócił się i ciasno przywarł do Viktora, topiąc się w jego ramionach, pocałunkach i romantycznych komplementach. Wystarczyło tylko poluzować sznurek rozciągniętych, dresowych spodni, żeby bez problemu spadły na ziemię wraz z wilgotną od podniecenia bielizną, po czym unieść skołowanego Yuuriego i posadzić go na wypełniającej się wodą pralce. Tak chętnie rozchylił przed nim nogi, tak słodko szeptał do jego ucha, jednocześnie ssąc gorący płatek. Tak głośno zaczął wołać, gdy urządzenie zadrżało i wprawiło w drgania ich złączone biodra.

A potem tak szybko i głośno doszedł, zostawiając na plecach Viktora długie, piekące ślady po paznokciach, którymi za wszelką cenę chciał się czegoś uczepić... Jakże więc mógł sobie odmówić takiej przyjemności? No nie mógł, no.

\- Viktor - szepnął w końcu Yuuri, oddychając ciężko, lecz z ulgą, gdy pralka na chwilę się zatrzymała. Katsuki wyglądał niezwykle zmysłowo, choć pokryta białymi pasmami koszulka raczej nie nadawała się na nic innego jak tylko na kolejną rundkę prania. - Viktor, jesteś...

\- Jestem? - zagadnął cicho i z dumą, jak szybko udało mu się doprowadzić ukochanego do takiego stanu.

\- ...okropny.

\- Co? - zdziwił się Viktor, zatrzymując się w połowie pozbywania się własnych, poplamionych ubrań. - Czemu? Czy nie było ci dobrze?

\- Było - odparł z uroczym grymasem załamania, po czym Yuuri trącił pralkę piętą, wskazując na przyczynę ich dzisiejszego błogosławieństwa i przekleństwa - tylko że właśnie pobrudziliśmy nasze ostatnie suche bokserki...

 


	22. Siostry są po to, by nie rozumieć braci

***

Cokolwiek Mari nie sądziła o Viktorze i jakkolwiek była nieczuła na jego urok osobisty (za to doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z jego lekkomyślności, nieżyciowości i momentami przesadzonego optymizmu), trzeba było przyznać, że jego związek z Yuurim korzystnie wpłynął na zdrowie Japonki. Czemu? Długa historia. Głównie jednak chodziło o to, że gdy wraz z kolejnymi zawodami tężała sportowa atmosfera, relacja między początkującym trenerem a podopiecznym również ulegała zauważalnym, często ciężkim w pojęciu zmianom.

Po zawodach regionalnych Mari zaczęła coraz częściej natrafiać na dwójkę łyżwiarzy, obejmującą się tak na wpół po kumplowsku, a na wpół jak się przytulało maskotki, co w przypadku niedotykalskiego Katsukiego stanowiło zjawisko bardziej niż niespotykane.

Po Pekinie kobieta doznała pierwszego poważnego szoku, kiedy weszła na piętro i przez przypadek zobaczyła, jak przez wąską szparę w drzwiach Viktor całuje Yuuriego w usta, a potem znika w swojej sypialni, uśmiechając się tak, jakby co najmniej wygrał główną nagrodę w loterii.

Ciężko jej było trochę w to uwierzyć, gdy po Rostelecomie zmęczony stresem i długą podróżą brat zasnął na siedząco i został niczym księżniczka zaniesiony przez Rosjanina do łóżka.

I przysięgłaby, że gdy łyżwiarze w końcu wrócili z Barcelony, a następnego dnia po imprezie powitalnej zawołała Yuuriego na śniadanie, z jego pokoju dobiegł nie jeden, a dwa głosy.

Oczywiście bez przesady - od dawna wiedziała, co się święci i do czego te wszystkie umizgi Viktora prowadziły. Chyba każdy to wiedział, no, może poza głównym zainteresowanym. Ale rozmiar zmian, jaki zaobserwowała w swoim bracie na przestrzeni tego jednego roku, wciąż był dla niej źródłem nieustających zaskoczeń.

Mari westchnęła do swoich myśli, przeciągnęła się, wyczłapała zza kontuaru recepcyjki ulokowanej przy drzwiach onsenu i skierowała się do jadalni, gdzie czekała na nią jeszcze przydziałowa porcja naczyń do zmycia (bo mama akurat zajmowała się damską łaźnią). I w sumie tak ją zajęła chętka na papierosa, że aż zapomniała, że jej brat, który prawie dwa miesiące wcześniej przeprowadził się do Rosji, akurat zjechał do domu z upragnionym złotem w garści i nie mniej upragnionym idolem przy boku.

\- Yuuri... - zagadnął cicho Viktor, a Mari, która właśnie zdążyła wetknąć zapaloną fajkę w zęby, zatrzymała się w ostatniej chwili przed uchylonymi drzwiami jadalni, gdzie plecami do niej siedzieli dwaj mężczyźni.

\- Hm? - odmruknął Japończyk, wciśnięty pod ramieniem obejmującego go Rosjanina.

\- Jestem z ciebie dumny - zdradził krótko Viktor i delikatnie pocałował jej brata w policzek.

A Yuuri, ten wątpiący w siebie Yuuri, jak gdyby nigdy nic obrócił się ku Viktorowi, spojrzał na niego jakoś tak czule, a potem położył głowę na ramieniu mężczyzny.

\- Dziękuję - odpowiedział tak po prostu.

Mari zamarła zaraz za ścianą, z ledwie zapalonym papierosem tuż-tuż na skraju wypadnięcia z ust. W ciągu ostatniego roku często tak zamierała, zapominając zaciągnąć się nikotynowym dymem, a nierzadko w ogóle o sięgnięciu po fajka.

Lecz chociaż przekornie związek jej brata chronił ją od zapaprania sobie płuc, to w zamian groził trwałą i nieuleczalną cukrzycą.

 


	23. Wyższa matematyka

***

\- O, Yuuri! Tutaj siedzisz! Aż cię w pierwszym momencie nie poznałam, bo zabrakło ci drugiej głowy... No wiesz, tej siwej. - Mila, która akurat zeszła z lodowiska, właśnie założyła osłony na płozy i wesoło przyczłapała do okupującego ławkę, pochylającego się nad czymś Katsukiego. - Słuchaj, mam taki drobny problem z pracą domową z matmy i jeśli masz chwilkę czasu, to chciałam cię zapytać, czy... - Dziewczyna nagle przystanęła, przechyliła głowę na jeden bok, potem na drugi, wyszczerzyła się i zmieniając ton z rzeczowego na rozbawiony, dokończyła: - ...czy stało się coś dobrego?

\- Co? - Yuuri podniósł głowę znad smartfona, dość mocno zdziwiony, że ktoś próbuje się z nim skomunikować. Nie było wątpliwości, że wcześniejsze słowa Mili wpuścił jednym, a wypuścił drugim uchem. - Czemu tak myślisz?

\- Bo szczerzysz się jak głupi do sera. Normalnie w życiu bym nie pomyślała, że Japończycy mogą mieć tyle zębów - zauważyła Mila, wskazując na komórkę. - No i? Co się dzieje?

\- Nic takiego, naprawdę. Po prostu rozmawiam z Viktorem - wyjaśnił w skrócie.

Yuuri zerknął przelotnie na trzymanego w garści iPhone'a, ale najwyraźniej nie znalazł tam nic zdrożnego ani nieodpowiedniego dla osiemnastoletnich dziewcząt, bo zaraz odwrócił ekran do Mili, pokazując jej kilka ostatnich linijek rozmowy przez komunikator.

 **Yuuri** : czyli mam ci przynieść coś ze sklepu?

 **Vitya** : przyda się rukola i śmietana 18

 **Vitya** : a, i jeszcze moje szczęście <3

 **Yuuri** : nie jestem pewien, czy ktoś je sprzeda, ale spróbuję ;)

 **Vitya** : nie musisz go kupować. wystarczy, że szybko wróci do domu i usiądzie ze mną na kanapie ✧ \\( ᵔ ♡ ((( )/

Mila uniosła wzrok i spojrzała na Yuuriego, który niewinnie drapał się w policzek z wyrazem twarzy mówiącym coś w rodzaju "no ja wiem, wiem, Viktor potrafi być czasami okropnie ckliwy", choć jednocześnie niewielki uśmiech zdradzał, że Katsuki lubił te ich małe sentymentalności. Rosjanka pomyślała, że nie wie, jakim cudem Viktor i Yuuri uchowali się w takim świecie w stanie tak głębokiego zasłodzenia, ale na pewno Ziemia była lepszym miejscem, gdyby takich głupków było więcej.

A oni, jak na złość, rozmnażać się nie mogli!

\- Dobra, dobra, cofam moją wcześniejszą aluzję... Ale widzę też, że z matmą to mi raczej nie pomożesz - stwierdziła i oddała komórkę.

Yuuri zmarszczył brwi, chowając telefon do kieszeni.

\- Ale czemu? - zapytał, na co Mila zachichotała, obróciła się na pięcie i pomachała, odchodząc w stronę damskiej szatni. Może któraś z juniorek będzie chętna do pomocy w zamian za godzinkę korepetycji z łyżew.

\- Bo coś tak czuję, że jeśli chodzi o dzielenie, to z Viktorem może nie być tak łatwo...!

 


	24. Z tobą i dla ciebie

***

\- Yuuri? - rozbrzmiało w ciemności, gdzieś pomiędzy złożonym na łopatce pocałunkiem a cichym śmiechem, gdy właściciel łopatki zamruczał przeciągle i drgnął, wygodniej moszcząc się w otaczających go ramionach. - A czy mówiłem ci już, jak bardzo cię kocham?

\- Mówiłeś, Vitya - przytaknął Yuuri, gładząc cudze dłonie owinięte wokół brzucha. W sumie nigdy nie przepadał za spaniem nago i nawet leżenie bez koszulki było dla niego bardzo dziwne, ale gdy obejmował go równie rozebrany Viktor, takie rzeczy przestawały mieć większe znaczenie. - I nie sądzę, żebym był w stanie kiedykolwiek powstrzymać cię przed powtarzaniem tego w kółko.

\- A czy wspominałem, że jesteś najwspanialszą rzeczą, jaka przydarzyła mi się w życiu? - zagadnął Viktor, dotykając ustami przestrzeń między kręgami szyjnymi.

\- Coś tam mi się obiło o uszy - powiedział Japończyk, starając się zignorować przebiegający wzdłuż kręgosłupa, przyjemny dreszcz. - Dwadzieścia dwa razy, a może dwadzieścia trzy...

\- Stanowczo zbyt mało - stwierdził Viktor, delikatnie zasysając skórę na szyi, tak jakby mało mu było śladów pozostawionych jeszcze kwadrans wcześniej. - A czy wiesz, czego żałuję?

Yuuri otworzył oczy i zamarł z rozchylonymi ustami, wahając się nad odpowiedzią. O, to było coś nowego. Zdecydowanie nowego. I zdecydowanie bardziej niepokojącego.

\- Nie, nie wiem - przyznał w końcu, oglądając się nieco za siebie. - Czego?

\- Żałuję, że nie mogłem spotkać cię wcześniej - wyznał Viktor, trochę na pograniczu miłosnego flirtu, a trochę na skraju jakiejś poważnej konkluzji, która spowodowała, że zaraz po tych słowach Rosjanin przytulił się do ramienia ukochanego. Już nie dołączył do wypowiedzi całusa. Chyba nie był w stanie. - Żałuję, że wciąż znam cię tak krótko. Że mógłbym zrobić coś lepiej. Że gdybym się postarał, byłbym w stanie uszczęśliwić cię choć trochę bardziej...

Niewidzialny balast spadł z barków Katsukiego, ale wyglądało na to, że jakiś inny ciężar zaległ na ukochanym sercu. Biedny, biedny Viktor. Jak to dobrze, że cudze problemy wydawały się trochę łatwiejsze w obsłudze niż te własne.

\- Nie mów tak - odparł wreszcie Yuuri, unosząc dłonie Viktora, żeby przycisnąć je sobie do piersi. - Nie żałuj. Przecież dzięki temu, co przeszliśmy, jesteśmy teraz sobą. Mało tego, mogłem stanąć przed tobą z dumą tylko dlatego, że przez tyle lat ciężko pracowałem, chcąc zasłużyć sobie na twój podziw. I ty tak samo. Jestem szczęśliwy, że tyle lat mogłem podziwiać tak wspaniałego człowieka i że ten człowiek pojawił się w Yu-topii właśnie w tamtym momencie. Ani dzień wcześniej, ani dzień później. - Prawa dłoń Rosjanina została uniesiona jeszcze trochę, a do serdecznego palca przylgnęły czyjeś gorące usta. - Bo nie sądzę, żeby Viktor, którego znam, chciał mnie tak po prostu ratować. On chciał, żebym stał się silny.

\- Jesteś silny - potwierdził Viktor, mocniej przytulając się do Yuuriego, na co dało się słyszeć delikatne, przytłumione przez kołdrę, pełne miłości westchnienie. Westchnienie osoby, która wierzyła w tę prawdę z jednego, prostego powodu.

\- Dzięki tobie - szepnął Yuuri. - I dla ciebie.

 


	25. Zakochanego licho nie bierze

***

Jurij Plisetsky wiele rzeczy rozumiał, naprawdę. Że świat był w gruncie rzeczy skorumpowanym miejscem, że ludzie byli idiotami, że niektórzy wierzyli we własną nieomylność tak bardzo, że chełpili się bez najmniejszego pomyślunku, udzielali wszystkim dookoła porad albo mówili tak, jakby pozjadali wszystkie rozumy (kij ci w płozy, JJ) i że ogólnie do kitu z taką rzeczywistością. Ogarniał to, naprawdę. To było w ciul złe, ale w ogólnym rozrachunku pojmował, że nic na to poradzić nie mógł i że musiał z tym żyć (jakkolwiek wsadzenie pocisku batalistycznego w kanadyjską gębę śniło mu się regularnie po nocach...).

Ale to tutaj to już się w pale nie mieściło. Okazało się bowiem, że Łysol jakimś cudem wrzucił do plecaka Katsudona swój komplet dresów, przez co przebrany w nie Japończyk wyglądał teraz jak dziecko, które założyło za duże o kilka numerów ubrania po starszym rodzeństwie. I oczywiście Yuuri miał prawo urządzić z tego powodu publiczne kazanie, ale najdurniejsze wydawało się to, że Nikiforov wcale nie przejmował się angielskim gradem wymówek, tylko wpatrywał się w Katsukiego jak w jakieś pierdzielone bóstwo. Jakby nie miał go, kuźwa, na co dzień. Do porzygu. Dwadzieścia cztery na dobę. Bity rok i cztery miesiące.

\- I czemu on się tak szczerzy? - żachnął się Jurij, przyglądając się przedstawieniu zza bezpiecznej bandy. Towarzysząca mu Mila uniosła ciekawsko brew. - Przecież Katsudon jedzie po nim jak po burej suce. Co go tak bawi?

\- Wiesz, jest zakochany. Nie oczekuj rozsądku od takich ludzi - zdradziła łyżwiarka z wymownym uśmieszkiem.

\- Ale żeby aż tak? Jak można chichrać się z tego, że... czekaj, co to teraz leci... że "następnym razem jak będę robić pranie, to specjalnie wybiorę wyższą temperaturę dla twoich ubrań, żeby się zbiegły i wtedy zobaczysz, jaka to przyjemność chodzić nie w swoim rozmiarze... nie, te przypadkiem założone po wszystkim bokserki się nie li..." - Jurij aż odskoczył od ścianki, złorzecząc w myślach na swoją ciekawość. - Nie przy ludziach, debile!

\- A nie mówiłam?

\- Uch, serio, co za farsa. Im się całkiem klepki poprzestawiały. To już nie jest optymizm, tylko jakieś szaleństwo. - Jurij wycofał się spod bandy i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Pójście na bieżnię i skupienie się na facjacie JJ'a nie wydawało się już wcale taką złą opcją. - Jakby Viktor jebnął twarzą w ziemię, toby powiedział, że go Matka Natura ucałowała.

\- O nie, nie zrobiłby tego - zaśmiała się na to Mila, machając na pożegnanie ręką. - Bałby się, że Yuuri potraktuje to jako zdradę!

 


	26. Życie trochę jak bajka

Pomysł: prośba _SosenA_

 

***

\- Yuuri... - Viktor potrząsnął ramieniem swojego śpiącego szczęścia, które mogłoby być jeszcze większym szczęściem, gdyby tylko zechciało wstać i przyjść na śniadanie. Śniadanie, które cudem zrobił, a które nieubłaganie stygło. - Yuuri, złoto moje. Zbudź się.

Ale Yuuri nie chciał - bądź nawet nie wiedział, że mógłby chcieć - ruszyć się z ciepłego łóżka. W porannym pojedynku między kołdrą a narzeczonym szala zwycięstwa zaczęła wyraźnie przechylać się na stronę materii nieożywionej i wszystko wskazywało na to, że Katsuki woli spać niż dać się nakarmić. Problem w tym, że Viktor nie był typem, który w takich przypadkach bezwarunkowo się poddawał. Ba, jak mało kto nie lubił przegrywać, chociaż wygranych powinien mieć już powyżej uszu.

A szczególnie starał się wtedy, gdy w jakikolwiek sposób chodziło o Yuuriego.

\- Skoro więc nalegasz... - szepnął wreszcie Viktor i nachylił się nad ukochanym.

Pocałunek wydawał się w tym przypadku jeśli nie dobrą zachętą dla mruczącego niezrozumiale Japończyka, to przynajmniej miłą nagrodę dla Rosjanina, który musiał znosić trudy z tytułu bycia gosposią. Wyglądało jednak na to, że jego fortel się opłacił i tym razem obie strony wyszły z tej sytuacji obronną ręką.

\- To jak? Królewna wreszcie pokonała klątwę snu? - zażartował Viktor, gdy dostrzegł przed sobą błysk bursztynowych oczu.

\- A czy ja wyglądam na jakąś Śnieżkę? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Yuuri i ziewnął przeciągle, jakoś tak samoistnie zarzucając ręce za szyję wiszącego nad nim mężczyzny. Viktor uśmiechnął się na to półgębkiem i delikatnie przeczesał grzywkę narzeczonego.

\- Włosy czarne jak heban. Usta czerwone niczym polne maki. Jasna, pergaminowa, niemal mlecznobiała cera. Śnieżka jak się patrzy - podsumował poetycko. - I wychodzi na to, że w tym zestawieniu to ja gram księcia, który ją ocalił.

\- Ty? Ty z takim zaczerwienionym nosem możesz być co najwyżej krasnalem... - Yuuri powoli zamknął oczy, jakby rozmarzył się na wspomniany widok. - Bardzo kochanym krasnalem...

\- No nie! Znowu ta sama śpiewka co kiedyś! - obruszył się Viktor. - Czy ty masz fetysz brodatych facetów czy jak? A może na serio jestem dla ciebie tylko drobnym, drugoplanowym, nic nieznaczącym bohaterem? Hm?

\- Ach, racja, nie możesz być krasnoludkiem. Przecież w tobie nie ma nic małego... - zaśmiał się Katsuki, po czym przekręcił się na bok, by znów zapaść w sen.

\- Yuuri!

Na upartego można było powiedzieć, że ich życie wyglądało niczym bajka - kolorowa, obfitująca w niespodziewane zwroty akcji oraz ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem (a może jednak początkiem?) w postaci kawy przyniesionej do łóżka do rąk przebudzonego łyżwiarza. A że była to bardziej historia o Yuuri Śpioszce i Viktorze nie-krasnoludku niż wzniosła historia, o tym nie wiedzieli nawet najstarsi, petersburscy gawędziarze...


	27. Wieszcz na miarę małych potrzeb

Pomysł: własny

 

***

Czemu i za jakie grzechy Yuuri odważył się wyjść z ciepłego mieszkania w wolną sobotę - ciężko było powiedzieć. Całkiem możliwe jednak, że to brak soli i kilku innych produktów skłonił go do działania, bo w przeciwnym razie musiałby się zacząć mentalnie przygotowywać na jedzenie mdłych warzyw aż do wyczerpania ich szczupłych zapasów (a na szybkie nadejście wiosny raczej nie miał co liczyć). Viktor natomiast spał, a budzenie go, gdy uciął sobie raz zaplanowaną drzemkę, przypominało próby wskrzeszenia nieboszczyka. Po podsumowaniu wynikało z tego, że zanim Yuuri znalazłby jakiś sprytny sposób, aby nie ruszać się spod ciepłego koca, zdążyłby dwa razy skoczyć do pobliskiego sklepu, więc... Więc po prostu to zrobił. Żeby mieć to jak najszybciej z głowy.

Po powrocie zastał natomiast widok, którego zastania się trochę spodziewał - Viktor jakimś szóstym zmysłem wyczuł, że Yuuriego zabrakło na mieszkaniowym radarze, więc ocknął się, ale gdy tylko zobaczył zostawioną tuż przy kanapie karteczkę, odetchnął z ulgą i zaczął bawić się z Makkachinem. Jednego, czego Yuuri nie przewidział, to słowa, które usłyszał zaraz po zamknięciu drzwi i pozbyciu się przemarzniętej do chyba ostatniego włókienka kurtki.

A były to wersy wypowiadanego na dziecięcą modłę wierszyka:

\- ...petersburskie noce, zima rozeźlona,  
chciał Japończyk uciec, lecz jej nie pokona.  
Trzyma w ręku siatki, trzyma mimo zimna,  
słychać z dala kroki, chyba jednak wygra.  
Widać nos czerwony, lico jak dzień jasne  
mimo odmrożenia, triumf święci właśnie.  
Odrzwia już zamknięte! Szalik odwieszony!  
Choć na zewnątrz wieje, Yuuri - ocalony...

\- Poetyckość plus dziesięć, empatia minus trzysta - podsumował Yuuri, rzucając wspomniany szalik na znacznie mniej wspomniany wieszak. - Naprawdę, mógłbyś mi okazać nieco więcej współczucia. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak przemarzłem.

\- W sumie zamiast współczucia mogę ci zaoferować coś lepszego. - Uśmiechnięty Viktor poklepał Makkachina po grzbiecie, dając mu znak, aby przesunął się na bok, a gdy pudel zwolnił kolana pańcia, Rosjanin szeroko rozłożył ręce na podobieństwo Jezusa z Rio. - Chodź.

Serio? W takiej chwili? Czy on w ogóle wiedział, z czym ma do czynienia...? I chociaż Yuuri wyraźnie się wahał, Viktor wydawał się tym całkowicie niewzruszony. Ostatecznie Japończyk odłożył torbę obok lodówki, podszedł do kanapy i zasiadł między nogami narzeczonego, pozwalając się otoczyć szerokimi ramionami.

\- I jak? - mruknął Yuuri, czując się tak, jakby właśnie założył na siebie bardzo ciasno przywierający do ciała kombinezon. Viktor wydał z siebie długi, pełen zastanowienia pomruk.

\- Lodowaty jak sopel lodu - ocenił w końcu i na przekór tym słowom jak gdyby nigdy nic przytulił się ciepłym policzkiem do karku Katsukiego. - Najlepszy.

Yuuri westchnął i poddał się, myśląc, że chyba nie ma tego złego w nagłych, zimowych spacerach, co by na dobre ostatecznie nie wyszło – tym bardziej, że sól była na właściwym miejscu, kanapa przestała być legowiskiem dla zmęczonych życiem Rosjan, a zimnolubność Viktora przynajmniej raz im się w życiu przydała.

A kto wie, może nawet nie ostatni.


	28. Każdy krawat ma dwa końce

Pomysł: własny

 

***

W Rosji bycie na świeczniku oznaczało, że od czasu do czasu trzeba się było spotkać z dziennikarzami, którzy tylko czekali na comiesięczne podsumowanie życia osobistego tych najznamienitszych. To znów sprawiało, że Viktor musiał wówczas przywdziać odpowiednio elegancki garnitur od Armaniego, ustylizować grzywkę odpowiednio drogą pianką, wsunąć odpowiednio złotą kartę do kieszeni... i jeszcze tak na odchodne, zanim będzie musiał utknąć na trzy godziny w jakiejś odpowiednio drogiej kawiarni...

\- Już, kochany, już. - Pochylony Viktor roześmiał się, targając po uszach ocierającego się o jego kolana Makkachina. - Niedługo wrócę. Zaopiekuj się Yuurim w tym czasie, dobrze?

\- Tylko ciekawe, kto się zaopiekuje tobą - wszedł mu w słowo Yuuri, podchodząc do wyjścia i patrząc na narzeczonego tymi swoimi urzekająco brązowymi oczami, w których błyszczały figlarne iskierki. - Przecież Makkachin właśnie próbuje ci zjeść krawat. Chodź, poprawię go.

Yuuri jednak nie czekał, bo sam przystanął obok prostującego się Viktora, by wygładzać mu krawat. W te kilkanaście miesięcy Japończyk z nieokiełznanego garniturowo podlotka zmienił się w mężczyznę, który może wciąż wolał zdawać się na narzeczonego w kwestii doboru koloru koszuli do marynarki, ale za to dbał o wizerunek Nikiforova jak mało kto. I jeszcze poprawiał krawaty najczulej na świecie.

Viktor nie mógł się więc powstrzymać, żeby się nie nachylić i nie pocałować w takim momencie Yuuriego. Najpierw w czoło, bo było śliczne. Potem w nos, bo był łatwym łupem. Potem w policzek, bo nie mógł się oprzeć. A potem w usta, bo tak bardzo go kochał. A im bardziej kochał, tym dłużej całował... Tak długo, że aż brakło tchu...

...aż brakło... tchu...

\- Yuuri! - Viktor złapał się za kołnierzyk i odciągnął go sobie od szyi. Co prawda wielokrotnie myślał, że kiedyś umrze z powodu choroby zwaną "Katsuki Yuuri", no ale nie sądził, że będzie to aż tak dosłowne. - Dusisz mnie!

\- A ty mnie znienacka całujesz! - odparł zarzut Katsuki, nie przestając kurczowo trzymać krawata, jednocześnie dopychając węzeł do grdyki narzeczonego. - Po co to robisz?!

\- Bo na to zasługujesz!

Na te słowa Yuuri wreszcie przestał napierać. Właściwie to lekko się zawiesił, zaczerwienił, zamruczał coś niewyraźnie, aż wreszcie zauważalnie się wycofał. Niepokojąco zauważalnie.

\- ...nie mogę? - zapytał cicho Viktor.

Ale to nie było to. Yuuri co prawda zrobił pół kroku w tył, ale tylko po to, żeby z większą uwagą poprawić węzeł krawata. Starannie go wypośrodkował, schował za zapięcie marynarki oba krańce, wygładził klapy i wreszcie opuścił ręce. Nie dlatego, żeby podziwiać efekt swojej pracy. Dlatego, żeby przymknąć oczy, odchylić wyżej brodę i łagodnie powiedzieć, jakby życzył powodzenia:

\- Teraz możesz...

Viktor był już absolutnie pewien, że z tak poprawionym krawatem i tak słodkim narzeczonym podoła każdemu, najbardziej wymagającemu wywiadowi.

 


	29. Ananasy nie z tej... ziemi

Pomysł: prośba Versatile16

 

***

Mówiło się, że nie istniały "złe pytania". Owszem, mogły pojawić się takie zadawane niewłaściwym osobom, pytania wypowiadane w niewłaściwym czasie, istniała szansa, że były nie do końca poprawnie sformułowane, ewentualnie problemy mogły występować w warstwie gramatycznej bądź znaczeniowej... Oczywiście również same odpowiedzi mogły pozostawiać wiele do życzenia, jednak w samej ciekawości ludzkiej nie było przecież nic zdrożnego.

Ale w pewnym petersburskim mieszkaniu istniała też specjalna kategoria pytań - "takie, które nigdy nie powinny ujrzeć światła dziennego". Tak po prostu, dla prawidłowego działania kosmosu.

\- Yuuri? - zanucił pod nosem Viktor, z głową opartą o kolana swojego najdroższego kochanie, kiedy akurat wypoczywali razem na kanapie po wyjątkowo męczącym dniu. Do tej pory siedzieli w ciszy, jeden głaskając drugiego, ale swobodnie błądzące myśli musiały uruchomić w głowie Rosjanina jakiś ważny ciąg skojarzeń. - Może to będzie głupie, ale... co to właściwie znaczy "prostować banany"?

No dobrze, może nie AŻ TAK ważny. Mimo to Japończyk zmarszczył brwi. Powiedzieć, że nie spodziewał się takich słów z ust Viktora było tak samo wielkim uogólnieniem jak stwierdzenie, że katsudon był kotletem na kupce ryżu. A przecież sos sojowy i jajko były równie ważnymi składnikami. Że już o cebulce nie wspominał.

\- To znaczy, że masz sobie skądś pójść albo dać komuś spokój - odpowiedział wreszcie Yuuri, zmieniając nieco kierunek głaskania. - Niech no zgadnę... Yurio ci to powiedział?

\- Tak, on. Spacyfikował mnie na siłowni - przytaknął Rosjanin, zagryzając leciutko dolną wargę. A kiedy to robił, oznaczało to, że gryzło go coś więcej niż tylko on sam siebie. - Hm, dobrze wiedzieć. Bo wydawało mi się, że chodzi o coś zupełnie innego i dlatego odpowiedziałem mu, że przecież codziennie to robię.

Yuuri nie przestał tak po prostu głaskać Viktora - raczej przyłożył mu dłoń do czoła i w każdej chwili był gotów wycisnąć na nim swój ślad niczym na chodnikowej płycie w hollywoodzkiej Alei Gwiazd, jeśli kolejna odpowiedź mu się nie spodoba.

\- Viktor. Co ty sobie pomyślałeś?

\- No wiesz... Takie tam luźne...

\- Viktor, CO sobie pomyślałeś?

Grdyka Viktora poruszyła się całkiem widocznie, gdy leżący mężczyzna przełknął ślinę przed następną wypowiedzią.

\- Myślałem, że tę metaforę trzeba przełożyć bardziej bezpośrednio - wyznał ostrożnie - i tak mi wyszło, że jedyne, co prostuję, to...

Zawiesił głos, jakby napawał się ostatnimi chwilami życia. Jakby gładkie czoło miało stać się zaraz tylko pieśnią przeszłości. Jakby godził się ze świadomością, że tym kimś, z czyich rąk zginie, od zawsze był ten uroczy Japończyk.

\- ...to moją grzywka - zakończył z drobnym, niekoniecznie niewinnym uśmiechem.

\- O Boże - jęknął Yuuri, zasłaniając Viktorowi oczy, żeby nie patrzył na niego tak wymownie. Ten jego ananas niestworzony. Mango bezwstydne. Kokos zakuty. - Dlaczego wiem, że to nie to miałeś na myśli...

A Viktor, jak to Viktor, zaśmiał się perliście i z bezwstydną szczerością.

\- To elementarne, mój drogi Watsonie. Bo wiesz o mnie więcej niż ja o bananach.

 


	30. Nie wszystko złoto, co najcenniejsze

Pomysł: własny

 

***

\- Fatalnie - zawyrokował Rosjanin, przekrzywiając głowę najpierw w jedną, a potem w drugą stronę. Ale nie, perspektywa się nie zmieniła, podobnie zresztą jak bezwzględny werdykt. - Naprawdę fatalnie. Nie do przyjęcia.

\- Viktor, proszę cię... - Yuuri, rozciągnięty w pokracznej pozie przypominającą zwichrowaną przez życie balerinę, jęknął i zadrżał, starając się ze wszystkich sił nie runąć na podłogę. - Przestańmy już... To głupie...

\- I tu się właśnie mylisz, Yuuri! Żadne "głupie"! To ważny etap naszej relacji! - stwierdził Viktor, po czym wyprostował się i pomachał dłonią na boki. - A teraz spróbuj bardziej w lewo.

\- Boże... - Japończyk ostrożnie przesunął stopę we wskazanym kierunku, modląc się do wszystkich bóstw większych i mniejszych o zdrowie. Chociaż już całkiem mocno chwiał się w karkołomnej Inie Bauer, próbując jednocześnie unosić ręce i schylić głowę, to niewiele do (nie)szczęścia brakowało, żeby mógł się przekonać nie tylko na własnej skórze, ale nawet kręgosłupie, jak trudnym piruetem był layback. - Że niby tak?

\- Nie, nie w to lewo! W to drugie lewo!

\- Przecież to jest moje prawo!

\- Ale moje lewo! A moje lewo jest mojsze! - Viktor rzucił argumentem nie do podważenia i westchnął ciężko, ostatecznie tracąc cierpliwość. - Dobra, nieważne. Daj.

Viktor porzucił swoje stanowisko do obserwacji, wystąpił do przodu, przejął od Yuuriego problematyczny przedmiot i korzystając ze swoich siedmiu centymetrów przewagi, zawiesił go w upatrzonym miejscu. Jeszcze przez chwilę kontemplował widok, mruczał coś do siebie, poprawiał inne pamiątki, aż wreszcie zadowolony z efektu skinął głową, a na jego obliczu zarysował się znajomy uśmiech w kształcie serca.

\- O, teraz jest idealnie - uznał wreszcie z dumą i wyciągnął ku narzeczonemu dłoń. - Chodź do mnie. Spójrz.

Viktor pociągnął Yuuriego dwa kroki do tyłu, usiadł tuż obok niego na niebieskiej kanapie, po czym obejmując Katsukiego z lewej strony, rozparł się wygodniej i wskazał na obszerną gablotę wiszącą ponad telewizorem. To właśnie tam, praktycznie na samym środku przeszklonej szafki, pośród wielu złotych krążków i statuetek, zawisła jedna, skromniejsza, wyraźnie odróżniająca się kolorem nagroda. Na widok tej różnicy i tak średni humor Yuuriego pogorszył się do reszty.

\- Nie pasuje - uznał, robiąc niepocieszoną minę i już miał zamiar wstać i zabrać nagrodę z widoku, ale Viktor natychmiast go powstrzymał. Wyciągnął rękę zza pleców Yuuriego, a zamiast tego delikatnie wsunął prawą dłoń w jego lewą. Poza ciepłem ukochanej dłoni Japończyk poczuł coś jeszcze. Coś metalowego. Coś, co nierozerwalnie wiązało się z tym skromnym medalem.

\- Nieprawda - nie zgodził się więc Viktor i uśmiechając się, ucałował narzeczonego w skroń. - Jest idealnie.

I chociaż dodany do kolekcji krążek był zaledwie srebrem, to jednocześnie okazał się trofeum najcenniejszym.

Wspólnym.

 


	31. Łyżka miodu w beczce romantyczności

Pomysł: własny

 

***

Czego oczy nie widziały, tego sercu nie było żal - wyszedł z założenia Viktor, gdy po romantycznej kolacji z zapiekanką szparagową w roli głównej skończył wraz z Yuurim w łóżku, podczas gdy naczynia wylądowały w zlewie. Na całą noc, rzecz jasna. Przyjemna atmosfera mogłaby przecież nieostrożnie ulec dezintegracji, gdyby Rosjanin zaczął się zajmować polerowaniem talerzy zamiast stymulowaniem podnieconego ukochanego lub gdyby wolał zagłębiać się palcami w wąskie kieliszki od wina zamiast... cóż... wiadomo. W ogóle wilgotne pocałunki były mu zdecydowanie milsze niż jakiekolwiek finezyjne pieszczoty ze spienioną gąbką, więc nic dziwnego, że tym jednym razem Viktor postanowił przymknąć oko na sprawę niepozmywanych sztućców i przymknąć - ale _się_ dzięki ustom Yuuriego.

A rano, korzystając z tego, że skowronki dominowały nad śpiącymi, czekającymi na kawę sowami, Viktor postanowił spełnić swój przyszłomężowski obowiązek. Poszedł więc na palcach do kuchni, wcisnął korek w odpływ, po czym uniósł rączkę, żeby puścić z kranu ciepłą wodę i... i stało się. Zupełnie jakby to uśpione fatum, które pozwoliło im spędzić udaną noc, właśnie się ocknęło i zrozumiało, że trochę zaniedbało swoją powinność.

Bo oto strumień puszczonej wody padł idealnie na leżącą poniżej łyżkę i rozbryzgał się na cztery strony świata niczym miniaturowa fontanna, ochlapując wszystko w zasięgu jakiegoś pół metra: zlew, płytki na ścianie, blat, wiszącą szafkę, czajnik elektryczny, no i oczywiście samego Viktora. Lecz zanim mężczyzna się zreflektował i pospiesznie zakręcił kran, mokra plama wykwitła na białej koszulce niczym wyjątkowo intrygującej natury nadruk. Taki, który przyległ do brzucha i uwydatnił co ciekawsze mięśnie...

\- Vitya? - mruknął zaspany Yuuri, który w najgorszym możliwym momencie postanowił przyczłapać do kuchni. - Co tu się-

\- Nic nie mów. - Viktor zamarł, trzymając rozłożone na boki ręce. Wyglądał trochę jak magik przygotowujący się do rzucenia zaklęcia, tylko że zamiast mocy z palców skapywała mu woda. - Możesz na mnie dziwnie patrzeć, możesz się uśmiechać, ale proszę, nic nie mów.

\- Nic? - upewnił się Japończyk, obejmując narzeczonego wokół pasa i przytulając się do jego suchych pleców. - Szkoda. Mój mister mokrego podkoszulka nie będzie wiedział, jaki jest uroczy.

Yuuri parsknął cichym śmiechem gdzieś między łopatki Viktora, a ten pokręcił głową i ostatecznie przytulił do siebie drżące od chichotu ręce.

No dobra. Tym razem było jeden zero dla naczyń.

 


	32. Nie takie złe pieskie życie

Pomysł: własny

 

***

\- Makka... chin... - jęknął przez sen Viktor, na co wezwany pudel ocknął się, odemknął ślepia i czujnie postawił uszy. - Przecież nie możemy zostawić Makkachina... zjedzą go... zombie...

Pudel uniósł pysk i przechylił łeb na bok, najwyraźniej spodziewając się jakiegoś ciągu dalszego tej niezrozumiałej historii, ale nie doczekał się. Pańcio wymruczał bowiem jeszcze tylko kilka niezrozumiałych dla psów i ludzi sylab, spazmatycznie nabrał powietrza, po czym westchnął przeciągle i umilkł, ponownie normując oddech.

Dziwne. Przecież nie robił tak odkąd pojechali do Japonii, a pańcio Yuuri na wstępie zamknął przed nimi drzwi do swojej sypialni...

Oczywiście Makkachin nie zamierzał tak tego zostawić. Przez piętnaście lat to on sprawował pieczę nad uśmiechem Viktora, więc to naturalne, że wciąż czuł się za niego odpowiedzialny. Właśnie dlatego mimo późnej pory i ciemności panującej w salonie pies podniósł się ze swojego posłania i po cichu podreptał przed kanapę, gdzie kilka godzin wcześniej rozłożyła się grupka zmęczonych zabawą ludzi - jego stary, dobry, mamroczący pod nosem klusek, Japończyk o najcieplejszym łóżku świata oraz młody gniewny nastolatek, który nie tylko pachniał kotem, nie tylko smakował kotem (i dlatego właśnie Makkachin nie chciał go już lizać, tfu, tfu, na psa urok), ale nawet zachowywał się tak, jakby był dachowcem chodzącym na dwóch łapach. A jednak mimo tak skrajnie różnych osobowości trójka mężczyzn leżała obecnie jako zwarty, wielokończynowy placek, a ktokolwiek by na nich spojrzał, mógłby bez pudła pomyśleć, że byli jedną, naprawdę zgraną paczką.

I tak Viktor leżał na samym samym środku biwaku, z rozrzuconymi na boki rękami, jak rozgwiazda, co została wyrzucona na brzeg plaży. Do jego prawego boku, tego samego, do którego uwielbiał się przyczepiać również w sypialni, przylgnął Yuuri, z głową umiejscowioną na ramieniu oraz ręką przerzuconą przez pierś starszego Rosjanina. Tymczasem lewą stronę zajmował Yurio, nawet we śnie wyglądający na trochę obrażonego, skoro odkręcił się do Viktora tyłkiem, jednak jednocześnie jakoś tak zapobiegawczo postanowił stykać się plecami z jego nogą. Może postępował zgodnie z zasadą, że wrogów należało trzymać bliżej niż przyjaciół? Ciężko było wyniuchać.

Makkachin zrobił wokół obozowiska szybką rundkę, trącił mokrym nosem policzek Viktora, a gdy ten zmarszczył się i wymamrotał przez sen o wiele bardziej znajome "dobry chłopiec... zaraz pójdziemy... na spacer...", psiak stwierdził, że wszystko było w najlepszym porządku. Dla świętego spokoju postanowił jednak nie wracać na posłanie, tylko zostać tu na straży, tak na wypadek, gdyby znów pojawiła się groźba tego "zombie" czy co to tam Viktor miał znowu na myśli. Pudel wypatrzył wolny kawałek przestrzeni między śpiącymi ludźmi, wydreptał niewielkie kółeczko pomiędzy lewą nogą Yuuriego a prawą Viktora, po czym wpasował się niczym włochaty puzzelek w ludzką układankę. Właśnie w takiej bezpiecznej formacji pudel ponownie zasnął, nieświadomie spełniając tym samym prośbę uśmiechającego się przez sen pańcia.

Żeby być blisko i nigdy nie odchodzić - czy to w kontekście krwiożerczych potworów z filmów, czy też ich zwykłego, stadnego, rodzinnego życia.

 


	33. Porażenie miłosne trzeciego stopnia

Hasło: słońce

 

***

Ponoć idioci nie chorowali, jeśli wierzyć jednemu takiemu staremu, japońskiemu powiedzeniu... Ponoć. Wychodziło więc na to, że albo to mądrość ludowa z dalekiego wschodu połamała swoje własne zęby na najnowszym przypadku, albo to Viktor okazał się być wcale nie tak wielkim głupkiem i "ciućmokiem", jakim zwykł go nazywać Yurio. Ale tak, zachorował. Sprawiedliwości w końcu stało się zadość, a człowiek, który przez lata wzgardzał czapkami i za nic miał sobie zapięte płaszcze, wreszcie się doigrał.

Viktor pociągnął nosem, skrzywił się, pospiesznie wymacał chusteczkę, aż wreszcie nastąpiło potężne kichnięcie, któremu towarzyszyło długie, uniesione "aaa... ciuuu!".

A trzeba było nie pić tej zimnej wódki w ciepłym domu Yakova.

Na takie rozważania było już jednak stanowczo za późno, tak samo zresztą jak późna była panująca w Petersburgu pora. Niebo nad miastem zrobiło się czarne i niepokojąco ciężkie, zupełnie jakby kałamarnica oblała je atramentem, i nawet gwiazdy nie mrugały wesoło z kosmosu, bo zakrywały je niewidoczne z tej perspektywy chmury. Poza tym lało jak z cebra, wiatr wiał jak potępiony i tak ogólnie w skali kataklizmów wlepiłby pogodzie solidne osiem na... naa... aaa...

Viktor przymknął oczy i znów kichnął, a odległości, na jaką odrzuciło mu chusteczkę, nie powstydziłaby się żadna bojowa katiusza.

...na dziesięć. Prawda.

I chociaż wydawało się, że zmęczonemu łyżwiarzowi nie pozostało już nic innego, jak tylko położyć się na boku i umrzeć w samotności, no bo te przeziębienia to zawsze zaczynały się od śmierci w męczarniach, w pewnym momencie z korytarza dało się słyszeć równomierne kroki czyichś klapków. Cicho, cicho, jeszcze daleko, jakby za wyspą w kuchni, teraz obok kanapy, tuż za zakrętem... Viktor podniósł głowę i od razu musiał zmrużyć oczy, bo nie wytrzymał blasku wspaniałości, która wkraczała właśnie do pomieszczenia. W progu sypialni pojawiło się bowiem jego najcudowniejsze kochanie, jego złoto i osobiste spełnienie wszystkich pragnień styranego, chorego, łaknącego opieki człowieka. Jego Yuuri.

\- Słońce ty moje! - wychrypiał Viktor, uśmiechając się na tyle szeroko, na ile pozwalały mu to spierzchnięte i suche od ocierania chusteczkami usta, jednak po tym okrzyku jego "słońce" wcale nie rozpromieniło się jeszcze szerzej. W ogóle się nie rozpromieniło. Raczej porażało powagą i emanowało chłodną poświatą, niczym halo wokół białej tarczy.

\- Nie słońcuj mi tutaj, tylko nadstawiaj plecy - zakomenderował, zbliżając się do łóżka. Jednocześnie w dłoni niósł jakąś małą, szklaną butelkę, która przypominała nieco domową nalewkę, tylko że była na to stanowczo zbyt mała i zbyt podejrzanie wyglądały w zestawieniu z nią jednorazowe rękawiczki, które Yuuri właśnie zakładał. - Dostałem od pani Lilii maść rozgrzewającą. Na bazie spirytusu - zaznaczył grobowo, patrząc z góry na Viktora. - Bo, jak mi poradziła w oparciu o swoje wieloletnie doświadczenie, klin trzeba zwalczać klinem.

Viktor zadrżał na całym ciele i poczuł, że chyba ta domowa impreza, na której tak hojnie opili całym teamem siedemdziesiąte urodziny Yakova, a potem wracali o czwartej nad ranem do domu, to może nie był taki znowu najlepszy pomysł. No chyba że właśnie na coś takiego liczył.

Że jego piękna i piekielnie spokojna gwiazda zafunduje mu dziś nieco poparzeń słonecznych.


	34. Sny, których jeszcze nie znamy

Hasło: sen

 

***

Viktor stał tuż przy bandzie w Sportowym Klubie Mistrzów i patrzył z zastanowieniem na trzymaną w dłoniach listę z rozpiską elementów w programie krótkim Yuuriego. Usta zacisnęły się w cienką kreskę, a brwi trochę machinalnie zmarszczyły się, gdy łyżwiarz pomyślał o choreografii do _Erosa_. Oczywiście to nie tak, że nagle zwątpił w umiejętności Yuuriego albo sądził, że jego dotychczasowa prezentacja seksualnej miłości była nie dość wystarczająca, żeby połowę sędziowskiego gremium doprowadzić do rozpięcia kurtek (a zawsze doprowadzał), jednak wciąż zastanawiał się, jak można było sprawić, aby program był choć jeszcze trochę bardziej... bardziej. Inny. Wyjątkowy. Perfekcyjny. Żeby znów zaskoczyć czymś publikę i żeby sprawić, że ten jeden występ będzie się różnił na tle pozostałym. Że zostanie zapamiętany na zawsze.

\- Viktor...

Znajomy, cichy, potulny głos. Yuuri właśnie skończył się przebierać w szatni i teraz mogli w skupieniu i odosobnieniu od pozostałych łyżwiarzy przećwiczyć pokaz, zanim ruszą z nim na Mistrzostwa Świata. Viktor podniósł głowę znad listy i właśnie zaczął otwierać usta, zamierzając poprosić Yuuriego, aby za pierwszym razem pominął skoki i skupił się na sekwencji kroków, jednak szybko okazało się, że słowa nie zdołały wyjść poza obręb warg. Nie miały na to szans. Żadnych.

Bo w tym momencie japoński łyżwiarz wszedł na lód i ruszył przed siebie, nie mając na sobie absolutnie niczego. Niczego poza łyżwami, jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób poprawiało to czyjąkolwiek sytuację. Napięte uda i krągłe pośladki w bladym oświetleniu hali wydawały się podczas jazdy jeszcze bardziej pociągające niż kiedy Viktor widział je w sypialni, a twarz Yuuriego sprawiała wrażenie tak spokojnej, jakby to obsceniczne zachowanie było czymś zupełnie naturalnym. Ba, jakby trener sam go o to poprosił. A on się zgodził. Całkowicie i bez słowa sprzeciwu.

\- Yuuri - szepnął Viktor i zmartwiał. Momentalnie zaschło mu w gardle, gdy na to wezwanie łyżwiarz podjechał do bandy, a Rosjanin z bliska zauważył, że sutki Japończyka sterczały od panującego zimna... i kto wie, czego jeszcze... - Co ty robisz?

\- Przecież powiedziałeś kiedyś, że chciałbyś mnie zobaczyć nago na lodzie - wyznał z uśmiechem, takim samym, na jaki często sobie pozwalał na zawodach, kiedy zaczynał program krótki. - Więc jestem, Vitya. Tylko dla ciebie.

Wydawał się w tym wszystkim tak pewny siebie i zmysłowy, że kiedy chwilę potem nachylił się i pocałował Viktora prosto w usta, trener całkiem stracił grunt pod nogami. Może naprawdę mu to przykazał? Może chciał w ten sposób ocenić, czy wszystkie mięśnie pracują poprawnie? Może sądził, że takiemu Erosowi nie oprze się nawet on i zrobią to tu, tak jak stali, na oczach kamer ochrony i Bóg wie, kto tam zaraz wejdzie...?

Mężczyzna jęknął przez sen, gdy noszona bielizna zaczęła się stawać coraz bardziej i bardziej niewygodna, a kiedy tylko Viktor otworzył oczy, w mig pojął, że ta pobudka była trochę inna niż wczoraj...

 


	35. Skok na głęboką wodę

Hasło: basen  
  


***

Treningi na lodowisku i siłowni zdawały się momentami dość męczącą rutyną, dlatego raz na jakiś czas łyżwiarze musieli zmienić środowisko, by popracować nad tężyzną fizyczną gdzieś indziej, na innym sprzęcie i w innych warunkach, mając w pamięci to, że przecież różne mięśnie potrzebowały różnych zestawów ćwiczeń... No a tak na serio to świra można było dostać od tego zimna, no. Szczególnie że pogoda w Petersburgu dopisywała i każdy normalny człowiek to lód zjadał, a nie obijał sobie nim kolana. Naturalnym rozwiązaniem okazał się więc wypad na basen, co w połączeniu z ciepłą, majową pogodą i burkliwą zgodą Yakova wydawało się bardziej niż cudownym pomysłem.

\- O Boże... Od razu lepiej - westchnęła Mila, wspierając się rękami o brzeg i wykonując powolne wymachy dryfujących swobodnie nóg. - W porównaniu z Klubem mam wrażenie, że nagle znalazłam się w gorących źródłach...

\- Nie no, do tego to trochę temu daleko. - Yuuri uśmiechnął się i rozejrzał się dookoła, przemykając krótkowzrocznym spojrzeniem po sylwetce Viktora i Yurio. - Tylko gdzie się podział Georgij?

\- Georgij? - Mila nagle otworzyła oczy, a jej mina zmartwiała. - A to on nie poszedł na trampolinę na sąsiedniej hali?

\- W szatni powiedział mi, że zmienił zdanie i że najpierw musi poćwiczyć na czymś mniejszym - potwierdził, na co Babicheva i szykujący się do wejścia na tor Plisetsky spojrzeli nerwowo po sobie.

\- O kur... - Yurio nagle ugryzł się w język i tak jak stał, nagle zawrócił do przebieralni. - Chyba zostawiłem czepek w plecaku.

\- Mnie trochę łapie skurcz w łydce. Na chwilę usiądę sobie na leżaku - zaproponowała Mila, wyskakując na brzeg basenu.

\- Wiesz co, Yuuri? - Viktor, który również miał zamiar wejść do wody, zatrzymał się i spojrzał niepewnie na rozgrzewającego się narzeczonego. - Może pójdziemy na chwilę do jacuzzi?

Katsuki zamrugał i zatrzymał się tuż przed nasunięciem sobie na oczy ochronnych gogli.

\- Czy coś się stało? - zapytał podejrzliwie. - Bo wyglądacie, jakbyście się dowiedzieli o ataku rekinów-ludojadów albo co najmniej o...

\- Georgij Popovich stawia się na wezwanie!

Kiedy tylko rozbrzmiała podniosła komenda, Yuuri zwrócił oczy na początek sąsiedniego toru, gdzie na platformie stanął smukły Rosjanin. Był skupiony niczym sam Phelps przed występem na Igrzyskach, a jego fryzura na szpic zdawała się przypominać dziób deski surfingowej albo przecinającego fale statku, który potrafił przedzierać się przez niebezpieczne morza...

I zupełnie jakby to morze go wzywało, Georgij pochylił się, wysunął ręce do przodu, napiął mięśnie, aż wreszcie skoczył, by z wielkim, malowniczym pluskiem wpaść do basenu. To nie była zła technika, właściwie to wyglądało na całkiem brawurowe i niesamowite wejście, tylko przywodziło jednocześnie na myśl delfina, który wyskoczył w powietrze, obrócił się o kilka razy za dużo i wreszcie padł plackiem na wodę, wzbijając wokół siebie wielki gejzer. Oraz kilka mniejszych, kiedy już zaczął na serio płynąć efektownym motylkiem.

\- ... o nadejściu Georgija - dokończył Yuuri, wypluwając wodę, która niechcący wdarła mu się do ust przy okazji niesamowitego popisu umiejętności kolegi z lodowiska.

Tego, który przecież nie bez powodu nosił przydomek Rosyjskiego Lodołamacza.

 


	36. Istota (nie)doskonała

Hasło: sztuka

 

***

Viktor westchnął i delikatnie poprawił kołdrę opadającą z ramienia śpiącego, odwróconego ku niemu narzeczonego. Podziwiał go w ten sposób już prawie od roku i od roku powracała do rosyjskiego łyżwiarza ta sama, prosta konkluzja.

Yuuri był piękny.

Nie przystojny ani nie śliczny, bo całokształtu otaczającego go powabu i słodyczy nie dało się spętać w żadne ścisłe okowy słów ani płci. Jego ruchy na lodzie od zawsze tworzyły najczystszą muzykę. Jego ciało przypominało swoimi łagodnymi łukami i bladością skóry klasyczną, grecką rzeźbę. Jego urokliwa, chłopięca twarz mogłaby zawstydzić nawet najbardziej pewne siebie modelki, pozujące na przestrzeni wieków największym mistrzom. Tylko że tej urody nie były w stanie uchwycić ni drogie farby, ni poematy Puszkina. On po prostu był cudowny przez to, jak żył - cichy, kruchy, delikatny, wątpiący człowiek, istota niedorównująca geniuszem Bogu, ale przez swoje liczne skazy i potknięcia tym bardziej wyjątkowa.

Czarne rzęsy niczym dwie malutkie kotary zasłaniały scenę jego bursztynowych oczu, a oddech łagodnie wymykał się spomiędzy rozchylonych, karminowych niczym cynober ust. Yuuri spał i cokolwiek śnił, raczej nie dorównywało to widokowi, jaki roztaczał się przed zmrużonymi ze szczęścia oczami Rosjanina. Tę sztukę Viktor mógł uprawiać iinterpretować na nowo co dzień,  co poranek, co świt słońca, nie mogąc napatrzeć się na to ostateczne cudo, jakim poszczycić mógł się tylko człowiek do reszty przytomności umysłu zakochany. Bo kochał ten swój mały skarb, kochał każdy jego aspekt i codzienne analizowanie każdego powodu, za który uwielbiał, szanował, cenił i potrzebował Yuuriego.

A największym spełnieniem jego artystycznej duszy był moment, kiedy powieki wreszcie się rozchylały, oczy spoglądały nieco bystrzej na Viktora, a z ust spływała najpiękniejsza znana melodia na świecie:

\- Dzień dobry, Vitya... Kocham cię.

 


	37. Prawdziwego przyjaciela poznasz w Tajlandii

Hasło: truskawki

 

***

Phichit o mało co nie wypluł swojego truskawkowego shake'a - choć gdyby nawet to zrobił, Yuuriego szczęśliwie chronił ekran laptopa i odległość Internetu, przez który zaprzyjaźnieni łyżwiarze ze sobą rozmawiali.

\- Że co ci Viktor powiedział?! - zapytał zdumiony Taj, bacznie obserwując, jak uszy japońskiego kumpla kwitną niczym młode maki. - Co masz zrobić?

\- Mam urozmaicić nasze... pożycie - wydukał Yuuri, kręcąc zetkniętymi kciukami małe kółka. - Żeby się zrehabilitować za to, że podczas ćwiczenia choreografii dla znajomych tancerzy dziabnąłem go łyżwą w tyłek.

Trudno było winić Phichita za to, że zaniósł się homeryckim, niemal maniakalnym śmiechem. Zresztą, jak mógł się nie cieszyć, skoro nie dość, że jego przyjaciel _ostro_ sobie dziś z narzeczonym pograł, to jeszcze mina Viktora po całym tym zajściu musiała być naprawdę bezcenna.

\- O mamuniu. Nie wierzę, że dożyłem dnia, kiedy pytasz mnie o radę w tych sprawach. - Phichit otarł łzy i wrócił do sączenia napoju przez grubą słomkę, co w obecnej sytuacji wydawało się tym gorsze i bardziej obsceniczne. - No ale co ja mam ci powiedzieć, kremówko moja puchata, skoro na speca od seksapilu to ci raczej nie wyglądam?

\- Przepraszam. Nie miałem kogo - przyznał Yuuri, wbijając wzrok w klawiaturę. - Yurio, Georgij i Mila zupełnie odpadają, bo nie mają doświadczenia, nie odważyłbym się pytać o takie sprawy panią Baranovskayą, a pan Feltsman... no, powiedzmy, że wygląda raczej na tradycjonalistę...

\- W porządku, w porządku, nie winię cię, że w tej Rosji prawie same konserwy są. Po prostu określ mi, czy mam już sugerować zapoznanie się z podręcznikiem BDSM, czy wystarczy, jak mu szepniesz na uszko coś miłego.

\- Nie wiem. Cokolwiek. Coś małego - rzucił prosząco Yuuri.

Phichit zrobił niepocieszoną minę i zadumał się, głośno siorbiąc zimnego shake'a. Czy powinien raczej odesłać chwilowo odesłać Japończyka z kwitkiem i po cichu skonsultować się z Chrisem, który bogactwem doświadczeń prawdopodobnie mógłby zainteresować Markiza de Sade, czy może raczej podpowiedzieć Yuuriemu, aby wszedł na dział eBaya z zabawkami erotycznymi i tam szukał swojego szczęścia. Hmm, ciężka była dola przyjaciół... Ani to robić z tego dramę, ani wziąć żartem...

Taj zamarł, przełknął łyk napoju i uśmiechnął się szerzej. Ach, no tak. Wziąć.

\- Yuuri, ptysiu, a zdradź mi, jakich używacie gumek - zagadnął.

\- Boże, przecież nie znam się na rosyjskich markach. To Viktor je kupuje - przyznał Yuuri, mrugając zawzięcie, żeby nie wyjść w tych sprawach na kompletnego idiotę. - Białe są, lateksowe, no to chyba zwykłe...

Bingo. Więcej poszlak już nie potrzebował, a życie łóżkowe tych głuptaskowatych narzeczonków wydawało się jak najbardziej ocalone. Phichit wyszczerzył się więc i przysunął różowego shake'a do oka kamery, jakby wznosił nim wieńczący jego geniusz toast.

\- W takim razie może czas na truskawkowe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wyjątkowo daję przypisy, bo podrzucam link do faktycznego zdarzenia z "dziabnięciem w tyłek łyżwą" (prawdziwej, utytułowanej pary tanecznej), na bazie którego powstał cały pomysł ;)
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BkUwnj_lkpz/


	38. Rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze

Hasło: wojna

 

***

\- Vitya... Czasami mam ogromną ochotę zostawić cię sępom na pożarcie. Albo chociaż gołębiom na... no. Na zagruchanie - przyznał Yuuri i westchnął ciężko, nasączając gazę wodą utlenioną, by w kolejnym odruchu przytknąć ją Viktorowi do podrapanego nadgarstka. Siedzący na ławce w szatni Nikiforov skrzywił się, ale poza tym wciąż dość uparcie milczał. - A teraz wytłumacz mi, co takiego, u licha, zaszło i czemu te ślady pazurów wcale nie wyglądają na kocie?

\- To nic takiego, naprawdę - mruknął wymijająco Viktor, wstydząc się, że jego kochanie tak mocno marszczyło dziś brwi i tak wymownie zagryzało usta podczas opatrywania ręki. - Zwykła wymiana zdań.

\- Zwykła, tak? Chyba raczej konflikt pokoleniowy. I regularna wojna pozycyjna. - Yuuri pokręcił głową, bezradny wobec tej przesadzonej, rosyjskiej dumy. Ciekawe tylko co za ran wojennych dorobił się tym razem Plisetsky? A może po prostu uszy mu uwiędły od gadania Viktora? - Dlaczego nie możesz sobie czasem odpuścić i zignorować Yurio, co? Przecież to tylko nastolatek.

\- O nie, mój drogi. Skoro na lodowisku walczy jak mężczyzna, to poza nim również powinien odpowiadać za swoje słowa - obruszył się Viktor, ale zaraz jego wywód przerwało syknięcie bólu, gdy Yuuri zaczął odkażać także ranę na grzbiecie dłoni. - No tężca dostanę, no! Na pewno!

\- Potraktuj to jako karę za to, że w ogóle wdajesz się z nim w pyskówki.

\- Yuuri! Kiedy on powiedział, że naszą herbatę z konfiturami od babci Wani to możemy sobie sam wiesz gdzie wsadzić...! - wyrwało się Viktorowi.

I stało się. Katsuki zatrzymał się na chwilę, prawie jak sparaliżowany, a potem nieco szybciej dokończył przemywanie dłoni, nalepił kilka plastrów i uprzątnął bałagan wokół apteczki. Kiedy opatrywanie narzeczonego uznał za zaliczone, bez najcichszego słowa zdjął sportową bluzę, poprawił okulary i z dziwnym napięciem ruszył w stronę siłowni, gdzie po kłótni miał zniknąć Plisetsky.

\- Yuuri? - Viktor zawołał ukochanego znacznie mniej pewnie niż przed chwilą i przechylił głowę na bok. Takiego zachowania nie widział zbyt często, bo na szczęście kłócili się na to stanowczo zbyt mało i zbyt łagodnie. - Gdzie ty się wybierasz?

Tuż przed wyjściem z szatni Japończyk obejrzał się przez ramię i miną tak poważną, że nie byłoby kłamstwem, gdyby przyrównać ten wyraz twarzy do twarzy Terminatora z pierwszej części, kiedy to wygłaszał legendarne "I'll be back", odpowiedział:

\- Tam, gdzie trzeba przemówić młodzieży do rozsądku.

 


	39. Łyżwy nam przeznaczone

Hasło: lód

 

***

Yuuri przybił Viktorowi przytłumioną przez rękawiczki piątkę i zamienił się z nim miejscami, schodząc z lodowiska na bok, by rozluźnić ściśnięte buty oraz napić się wody. W tym samym czasie Nikiforov wkroczył na taflę na swoje przydziałowe cztery i pół minuty, kiedy to mógł w skupieniu i bez plątających się dookoła kolegów przećwiczyć program dowolny. Lecz chociaż był to już koniec treningu na dziś dla nich obu, a Katsuki mógł śmiało odejść do szatni i przebrać się w coś suchego, nie zrobił tego, żeby jeszcze przez chwilę popatrzeć na tańczącego z gracją łyżwiarza. Na jego wyciągnięte niczym skrzydła lecącego łabędzia ręce, na białe łuki kreślone przez krawędzie złotych łyżew oraz sylwetkę, która wraz z muzyką przekazywała pełną pasji historię. Na te kilka magicznych minut, kiedy to sztuka łączyła się z fizycznym wysiłkiem i pragnieniem zwycięstwa.

No właśnie, łyżwiarstwo... Yuuri spojrzał na poznaczone przez płozy lodowisko i zamyślił się. To było takie dziwne i niezwykłe jednocześnie, jak ludzka myśl sprawiała, że pewne rzeczy osiągały swoje obecne, niesamowite momentami kształty. Że przecież dawno, dawno temu ktoś uznał ślizganie się po lodzie za fantastyczny pomysł na sport i z pokolenia na pokolenie doprowadził do tego, że dziś mieli te wszystkie axle, toeloopy, laybacki, camele czy rippony, że same łyżwy wyglądały tak, a nie inaczej albo że głębokie krawędzie były cechą pożądaną przez sędziów. Że w ogóle ktoś uznał to za piękne i warte rozwijania. Lecz gdyby tego wszystkiego zabrakło, bo po prostu łyżwiarstwo by nie wypaliło - gdzie byłby wtedy Yuuri? Czy potrafiłby być szczęśliwy w innym miejscu? A może odnalazłby w sobie talent do zupełnie czegoś innego? Tak ciężko powiedzieć...

W ogóle ciężko stwierdzić, jak wielu było ludzi, którzy nie odkryli swojego powołania, bo nie mieli okazji tego czegoś spróbować bądź kompletnie nie trafili we właściwy moment historii. I jakkolwiek wydawało się to śmieszne w swojej szybkiej koncepcji - to co jeśli jakiś Kolumb albo inny Konfucjusz stracili szansę na to, aby być łyżwiarskimi geniuszami tylko z tego względu, że dla nich łyżwiarstwo po prostu nie istniało? Czy naprawdę mogło być tak, że wśród tych setek miliardów ludzi na przestrzeni tych kilku tysięcy lat rozwoju cywilizacji jako takiej istnieli jacyś równie wspaniali ludzie, którzy potrafiliby pięknie jeździć? Że przegapili w natłoku życia jakiegoś Viktora albo Yuuriego...

\- Hej, złoto moje - rozległo się nagle tuż obok i Katsuki skonstatował, że muzyka ucichła i minęłu już dobre pięć minut, odkąd zszedł z tafli. A to znaczyło, że... - Jesteś jakiś nieobecny - zauważył Viktor, przystając obok Yuuriego.

\- Myślałem - przyznał zagadkowo i odepchnął się od bandy, żeby razem z Viktorem ruszyć w stronę szatni.

\- O. A o czym to, jeśli można wiedzieć? - zapytał ciekawsko Rosjanin, ale Japończyk tylko delikatnie się uśmiechnął i wzruszył ramionami.

\- O tym, że mamy szczęście - wyznał ciepło, jakoś tak nagle doceniając świat, w którym się znalazł. Że chociaż bywało ciężko, upadki były zbyt bolesne, a porażki zbyt gorzkie, to wszystko było takie... jego. - Naprawdę dużo szczęścia.

 


	40. I że cię nie schrupię aż do śmierci

Pomysł: własny

 

***

Choć niewielu ludzi na świecie o tym wiedziało, spacery o zachodzie słońca wzdłuż plażowego brzegu potrafiły mieć więcej niż jedno oblicze. Oczywiście przede wszystkim kojarzyły się z romantycznymi przechadzkami, kiedy zakochana para trzymała się za ręce i szła po sypkim piasku, przytulając się i okazjonalnie śmiejąc, gdy stopy uciekały na boki, a chód zaczynał przypominać pingwini marsz. Tak wyglądały szczęśliwe, beztroskie chwile, kiedy nie liczyło się nic poza pięknym, rozognionym niebem, gasnącym za linią horyzontu słońcem i dwójką ludzi, która zahipnotyzowana karminową tonią, zbliżała się do siebie, by zakosztować czerwieni - ale ust.

I właśnie coś takiego można by było sobie pomyśleć, gdyby ktoś trafił do Hasetsu i akurat postanowił udać się nad tamtejszą zatokę, żeby natknąć się na najgorętszą (nie tylko z powodu panującego lata) parę łyżwiarstwa figurowego. Yuuri, ubrany w białe szorty i luźno powiewającą, niebieską koszulę, wpatrywał się w niebo i milczał, sięgając myślami skojarzeń niedostępnych o żadnej innej porze dnia. Niedługo potem dołączył do niego Viktor, który przestał się bawić z Makkachinem, a zamiast tego podszedł do ukochanego, aby objąć go zza pleców i przygarnąć do siebie.

Mewy płakały, żegnając się tęsknie z gasnącym dniem, choć przecież ten sam zapach soli i posmak upału miały wrócić na swoje miejsce także jutro i pojutrze... i popojutrze z pewnością też. Ale nic to. Ptasie problemy nie miała znaczenia, szczególnie w konfrontacji z tak pięknym, skupionym mężczyzną. Wciąż obecna morska bryza poruszała krótkimi, czarnymi kosmykami, a nadchodzący zmierzch barwił refleksy okularów na ciepły, jasnoróżowy kolor. Samo niebo w tym samym czasie płonęło o wiele intensywniej, podczas gdy chmury, które jeszcze pół godziny temu wydawały się nieskazitelnie białe i czyste, teraz oblały się promieniami znikającej gwiazdy i wyglądały jak...

\- ...truskawkowa wata cukrowa... - szepnął Yuuri, a wtulony w jego plecy Viktor zamrugał z zakłopotaniem.

\- Słucham?

\- Brzoskwiniowe dango... Syrop wiśniowy... Lody z porzeczkami... - wyliczał Katsuki, wskazując na kolejne, puchate baranki, szybujące po zaróżowionym niebie niczym... niczym owocowa beza w gęstym pączu. - Arbuzowy mus... Jogurt jagodowy...

\- Yuuri, co ci jest? - dopytał Viktor.

\- Dieta mi jest - wyznał Japończyk, bezradnie zwieszając ramiona. - Wszystko kojarzy mi się z jedzeniem. Nawet chmury. To takie męczące...

Viktor jeszcze przez dobre kilka sekund wydawał się dość oszołomiony tym niecodziennym wyznaniem, ale zaraz dobry nastrój wrócił na swoje miejsce i to do pary z absolutnym rozczuleniem. Ach, no tak. Jego świnka nie potrafiła myśleć szablonowo. Tam, gdzie inni śmiertelnicy widzieli piękny, nastrojowy krajobraz, ten dostrzegał coś zgoła innego.

Jakim to romantyzm potrafił być przewrotnym bytem...

\- Nie dziwię ci się. Te dzisiejsze wyglądają naprawdę smakowicie - przyznał z uśmiechem Viktor, porzucając podziwianie nieba na rzecz śledzenia wciąż nieruchomego profilu Yuuriego. - Hmm... Nie powiem, trochę ciężko konkurować z takimi pokusami, ale może dałbym radę zająć twoje usta w jakiś inny sposób?

\- Spróbować chyba zawsze można - szepnął Yuuri, a Viktor wychylił się i skradł pocałunek słodszy niż nawet najlepsza wata cukrowa.

...ale oni byli od romantyzmu znacznie sprytniejsi.


	41. Milczenie nie zawsze jest złotem

Pomysł: hasła z fiszek do nauki niemieckiego ;)

Mały (na ile mogę) prezent z okazji rocznicy powstania YoI <3

***

Viktor skrzywił się, jednocześnie wodząc wzrokiem po tekście.

\- Wiem, że to jest skuteczne.

Dwie sekundy później Yuuri uniósł głowę znad "International Figure Skating", sądząc, że słowa były kierowane do niego (bo kogo innego, skoro na kanapie znajdowali się tylko on, narzeczony oraz pogrążony we śnie pies). Zauważył jednak jedynie zamyślonego Viktora, który tak samo jak przez ostatnie pół godziny był pogrążony w komórkowej lekturze. Mimo to nie ulegało wątpliwości, że przed chwilą to spomiędzy _jego_ ust wydostał się _jego_ głos, by w _jego_ imieniu wygłosić to stwierdzenie bez kontekstu. Tylko o co tu chodziło? Czyżby Rosjanin sądził, że znalazł w zdaniu błąd i chciał się w ten sposób upewnić, czy wszystko było w porządku? A może jednak wyrażał w ten sposób własną opinię na temat jakiegoś wątpliwego merytorycznie akapitu? Yuuri pokręcił głową i wrócił do wywiadu z przechodzącym na emeryturę Cao Binem. Chyba zapyta go o to później...

\- Nigdy nie lubiłem sernika - przyznał Viktor.

Uszy pokryły się delikatną czerwienią, a Yuuri mocniej wcisnął nos między strony czytanej gazety. Mózg za to dalej szalał od podejrzeń i niezrozumiałych koncepcji. Znaczy, oczywiście to nie tak, że miał jakieś problemy z tym, że Viktor nie lubił sernika (chociaż dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że jednak lubił, bo na pewno jadł go na bankiecie przy okazji Mistrzostw Świata), ale kompletnie nie rozumiał, dlatego mówił mu o tym w takiej chwili. To miała być jakaś aluzja? Szyfr? Eufemizm może?

\- Szukam nocnego klubu - zadeklarował ni z tego, ni z owego Rosjanin, na co Yuuri nie mógł już dłużej pozostać obojętny.

\- Viktor!

Rosjanin uniósł wzrok i zatrzepotał jasnymi rzęsami, kierując błękitne oczy na ukochanego.

\- Co jest, złoto moje? - zagadnął znacznie przytomniej niż zdanie temu, ale Yuuri potrafił tylko potrząsnąć głową w niezidentyfikowany sposób.

\- To ty mi powiedz. Czy ja ci już... nie wystarczam? - wydukał z konsternacją.

Viktor wydawał się zupełnie zaskoczony tym nieoczekiwanym pytaniem, ale już po chwili zdołał połączyć kilka ostatnich kropek i uśmiechnąć się cokolwiek niejednoznacznie.

\- Wolę raczej stwierdzenie, że nie chcę, żebyś się przepracowywał.

\- Przepra... - Yuuri na chwilę się zapowietrzył. Najprawdopodobniej był to zwykły, mało kurtuazyjny żart, jeden z wielu, jakimi raczył go wprawiony w dobry nastrój Viktor, ale  to wcale nie oznaczało, że nie wjechał tym Katsukiemu na ambicję. Bo wjechał. Jak ruski czołg na japońskie zasieki. - O nie, nie, tak to nie będzie... ja ci zaraz... chodź...

Yuuri podniósł się z kanapy i chwyciwszy narzeczonego za rękę, pociągnął go za sobą. Jeśli Viktor tak wolał stawiać sprawy, to on postara się wybić z głowy podobne pomysły i postawić, ale na swoim. Tak przy okazji stawania czegoś jeszcze.

A Viktor, który w całej sprawie nie za wiele miał już do gadania (i bardzo dobrze), wypuścił z dłoni komórkę z uruchomionymi fiszkami do japońskiego i z uśmiechem na ustach pomaszerował za Yuurim wprost do sypialni.

 


	42. Niejednemu reniferowi Rudolf

Pomysł: własny

 

***

\- Wiem, że to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale... chyba widziałam renifera.

Zdanie, z jakim Mila wkroczyła na taflę lodowiska w Sportowym Klubie Mistrzów, raczej nie należało do najczęściej przywoływanych sentencji w Sankt Petersburgu. Ba, nawet na słowo "renifer" trudno było natrafić w innych konfiguracjach niż z frazami takimi jak "Finlandia", "Mikołaj" czy "weekendowy program przyrodniczy na National Geographic". Ale ta wypowiedź jednak istniała i wprawiła co poniektórych w niemałe zdumienie.

\- A ja orła cień. - Yurio jako jedyny prychnął i przewrócił wymownie oczami. - I w ogóle to serio tylko na tyle cię stać? Żarty o niedźwiedziach polarnych biegających po ulicach stały się zbyt mainstreamowe, to się przerzuciłaś na renifery?

\- Ale jesteś pewna, że chodzi o renifera? A może to był... ten... łoś? Makieta łosia? Duży billboard z łosiem? - Co prawda Yuuri wykazywał nieco więcej empatii, jednak propozycje w jego wydaniu wciąż przypominały bardziej kopanie leżącego.

\- Nie, nie! To nie tak! Wcale nie chodziło mi o takiego totalnie prawdziwego renifera - wyjaśniła więc pospiesznie, jednocześnie przeglądając telefon w poszukiwaniu dowodu rzeczowego, który nauczona doświadczeniem zrobiła praktycznie z automatu - tylko o samochód.

\- Aha. Samochód - mruknął polubownie Yurio, kładąc głowę na podpartej o bandę ręce. - No jasne. Były jaguary, były pandy, a teraz ktoś wpadł na genialny pomysł i zrobił sobie znak firmowy z reniferem. I co? To jakaś limitowana, świąteczna edycja? Mikołaj sobie nim popyla w cieplejsze dni?

\- Vloga byś lepiej założył na te kąśliwości, a nie. Się produkujesz jako jednoosobowa loża szyderców - zgasiła go Rosjanka, zbywając uwagę machnięciem ręki. - Zresztą, co ja się będę tłumaczyć. Sami zobaczcie.

Mila obróciła komórkę w stronę kolegów z zespołu i pokazała im dokładnie to, co (wydawałoby się) przekazała w zwięzłych słowach. Samochód. I renifera. Czy może raczej samochód przebrany za renifera, ale w ten szczególnie uroczy sposób, który nie silił się na jakikolwiek realizm. Wręcz odwrotnie - właściciel wykazał się na tyle sporym poczuciem humoru, że umieścił po obu stronach dachu dwa pluszowe rogi, a przed maską, tuż nad tablicą rejestracyjną, doczepił czerwoną kulkę pozorującą nos. Całość wyglądała więc tak, jakby wystraszony greenpeace'owymi protestami Mikołaj naprawdę dał Rudolfowi urlop na żądanie, a sam w pośpiechu przerzucił się na konie... tyle że mechaniczne.

\- Ej, słuchajcie - zaczął cicho Viktor, mrużąc z podejrzliwością oczy. - Istnieje spora szansa, że coś mnie ominęło przez te kilka ostatnich miesięcy, ale przecież ten samochód należy do-

\- Co tam się dzieje? - Przez halę przetoczył się okrzyk sędziwego trenera, co sprawiło, że cała piątka wyprostowała się jak na komendę i szybko pokręciła głowami, zapewniając, że nie, nic się nie działo, wszystko było w całkowitym porządku, nikt tu nikogo nie obgadywał za niczyimi plecami... - W takim razie koniec przerwy! Za minutę zbiórka przy mnie!

Kto stał na lodowisku, ten natychmiast podjechał na wskazane miejsce, natomiast Mila szybko ukryła telefon w plecaku i zdjęła ochraniacze, wskakując na taflę tuż za pozostałymi. Sprawa renifera musiała pójść w tymczasową odstawkę, jednak w głowach podopiecznych (oraz jednego pod-podopiecznego) jeszcze przez jakiś czas pojawiało się jedno, ulotne pytanie.

Skąd Yakov w ogóle wytrzasnął takie rogi...?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sytuacja inspirowana spotkaniem na żywo z tym oto cudakiem :)  
> https://i.imgur.com/USLFDdz.jpg


	43. Lepkie rączki, grzeszne myśli

Pomysł: własny

 

***

\- Yuuri... - mruknął Viktor, pochylając się nad narzeczonym, żeby delikatnie przygryźć płatek ucha. - Jesteś dziś taki słodki... Normalnie palce lizać...

\- Już to zrobiłeś, pamiętasz? - szepnął, śmiejąc się z łaskotek. - Jakieś dziesięć minut temu. Wszyyystkie piętnaście.

\- O, to niedopuszczalne. - Viktor uniósł się na rękach i spojrzał badawczo na Yuuriego. - Które pięć pominąłem?

\- Te, którymi na samym początku trzymałem cię za pośladek - przyznał bezwstydnie.

\- Ach, rozumiem... W takim razie musimy to czym prędzej naprawić.

Viktor uniósł się, żeby sięgnąć po opakowanie bitej śmietany i energicznie nim potrząsnął, po czym napuścił trochę kremu do stojącej na stoliku nocnym (i mocno już wyeksploatowanej) salaterki. W tym czasie rozluźniony i odrobinę sponiewierany alkoholem Yuuri patrzył z uśmiechem na nagiego mężczyznę, który właśnie zdołał odłożyć puszkę z powrotem na blat, a sam oblizał kciuk, na który niechcący prysnęła kapka bitej śmietany.

\- Ej, oszukujesz. - Yuuri przysunął się i odebrał z rąk Viktora napełnioną salaterkę. - To moje zadanie.

Japończyk nabrał na palec wskazujący solidną porcję słodkiego, białego kremu, a potem z wymownym uśmieszkiem przysunął go do warg ukochanego, jakby chciał w ten sposób nakarmić grymaszące dziecko. Tylko że Viktor zdecydowanie nie miał na co grymasić ani tym bardziej narzekać. Bez chwili wahania otworzył seksowne, rozciągnięte w uśmiechu usta i objął nimi blady palec, zdecydowanie zbyt głośno i zbyt entuzjastycznie zlizując z niego warstewkę bitej śmietany. I mało tego - język Viktora pracował z takim zapałem, jakby wcale nie był zmęczony po tej minionej półgodzinie, to przygryzając gorącą skórę na szyi, to pieszcząc sterczące, spragnione uwagi sutki, to ssąc twardy członek, aż do ostatniej kropli nasienia i ostatniego westchnienia wydostającego się z gardła dochodzącego Katsukiego.

\- Viktor... - jęknął Yuuri, zupełnie jakby i jego myśli zaprzątał ten sam widok. - Nie tak mocno... Bo inaczej...

\- Inaczej co? - droczył się Nikiforov, wypuszczając na tymczasową wolność pieszczony palec.

\- Inaczej znowu będę cię chciał.

To zdanie wystarczyło, aby salaterka wywróciła się do góry nogami, a reszta nieco roztopionej bitej śmietany rozprysnęła się na nagim brzuchu Yuuriego. Czy był to przypadek, czy może jednak tajny plan sprytnej świnki, która chciała, aby zająć się nią jeszcze dokładniej niż przed chwilą - tego już nie roztrząsali, bo byli zbyt zajęci składaniem chaotycznych, głębokich pocałunków. Biała, lepka maź spłynęła za to nieco niżej, aż do pachwin i krocza leżącego na plecach Japończyka, a potem przylgnęła do skóry Rosjanina, gdy ten przylgnął do kochanka.

Jedno po takiej nocy mogło być pewne - ilość przeżyć, jakie zafundowali sobie dzięki jednej bitej śmietanie sprawiła, że błyskawicznie trafiła ona na listę produktów zakazanych. Zakazanych jako wymówka, posiłek, afrodyzjak, lubrykant, balsam do ciała i czego tam jeszcze nie wymyślili.

A przynajmniej do luźniejszej przerwy między sezonami.

 


	44. Nowy rok, stare przyzwyczajenia

Pomysł: _"Myślisz, że będzie zły jak się obudzi?"_ (siostra PieswKosmosie)  
  


***

\- Myślisz, że będzie zły jak się obudzi? - zapytała cicho Axel, co chyba miało sugerować konspiracyjny szept, ale powiedziała to na tyle blisko ucha Yuuriego, że ten się ocknął. Uch, no tak... Domowe kotatsu okazało się tak ciepłe i wygodne, że łyżwiarz nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zupełnie odleciał, ucinając sobie popołudniową drzemkę. Na dobrą sprawę to nawet do otworzenia oczu nie mógł się teraz zmusić...

\- Eee, nie. W końcu przegrał w _hanetsuki_ aż cztery razy, prawda? No. Więc kara jak najbardziej mu się należy - uspokoiła zaraz Loop, ulokowana gdzieś wzdłuż drugiego boku Katsukiego. Yuuri lekko się zaniepokoił. Gdzieś na powierzchni świadomości unosiła się niejasna myśl, że chyba dobrze wiedział, kto miał dziś takiego pecha w noworocznej zabawie. Ktoś bardzo, bardzo znajomy...

\- A nawet gdyby zaczął marudzić, to powiesz mu, że to taki próbny makijaż na galę, prawda? - mruknęła Lutz, jakoś tak nieco bliżej prawej nogi łyżwiarza.

Rozległ się znajomy, delikatny, przypominający dzwoneczki śmiech.

\- Prawda, prawda - przytaknął Viktor, a do policzka śpiącego mężczyzny niespodziewanie przylgnęło coś wilgotnego. - Zresztą już od dawna chciałem mu zaproponować zrobienie programu do "Poker Face" Lady Gagi.

Tej sugestii Yuuri już nie mógł zignorować, dlatego otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się dookoła. Mimo braku okularów bez problemu zauważył cztery pochylające się nad nim sylwetki - trzy malutkie oraz jedną bardzo nie-malutką - które dzierżyły w dłoniach wysmarowane... farbą... pędzle?

W jednej chwili wszystko stało się całkowicie jasne. No tak. Przecież to Yuuri był tym, który widowiskowo przegrał w _hanetsuki_.

\- Oho! Zauważył nas! - Kiedy oczy narzeczonych się spotkały, Viktor wycofał się znad Yuuriego i czym prędzej odpełzł od kotatsu. - Dalej! Chodu!

Na tę komendę trojaczki Nishigorich z prędkością galopujących chomików uciekły z pola widzenia Katsukiego, a już po paru sekundach rozległ się tupot małych stóp i stuk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi, gdy cała grupa prysnęła z jadalni Yu-topii. Sam Yuuri, nie do końca jeszcze przytomny po nieoczekiwanej drzemce, zdołał się w tym czasie jedynie złapać za głowę i unieść się do siadu, nieudolnie próbując zrozumieć, co się właściwie stało. Niestety, nie było to najprostsze zadanie, szczególnie że kilka ważniejszych mięśni twarzy dalej wydawało się kompletnie unieruchomionych. Co u licha?

Jako że nigdzie w pobliżu nie widać było lustra, Yuuri wysupłał z kieszeni yukaty swój telefon, włączył przedni aparat, spojrzał na ekran i... zdrętwiał. Lewa strona jego twarzy była wymalowana na niebiesko, z czego jedna linia całkowicie zasłoniła mu brew, a druga ciągnęła się praktycznie od ust aż do samej skroni. Prawy profil ucierpiał znów tak, że oko było otoczone czarną obwódką, która przywodziła na myśl niestaranny, egipski makijaż, a nieco niżej towarzyszyła temu krótka, znajdująca się na policzku kreska, urwana nagle i cokolwiek niestarannie. Całość wyglądała więc jak krzyżówka późnego kubizmu i wczesnego surrealizmu. Ewentualnie jak połączenie sił rosyjskiego łyżwiarza z pociechami przyjaciół.

Yuuri wyczołgał się spod kotatsu, odłożył komórkę na blat, zakasał rękawy yukaty i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z jadalni. Kij z przegraną. Do diabła z wysmarowaną twarzą. Cokolwiek jeśli chodzi o obgadywanie go, gdy niewinnie spał.

\- Viktor...!

...już on mu da zrobić program do Lady Gagi!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Hanetsuki - tradycyjna gra japońska, przypominająca badminton bez siatki. Gra się w nią w Nowy Rok. Gdy komuś nie udaje się trafić w lotkę, maluje mu się twarz tuszem.
> 
> Malunek na twarzy Yuuriego zaczerpnęłam z makijażu Johny'ego Weira, znanego łyżwiarza figurowego, który właśnie w tym wystąpił do programu galowego "Poker Face" Lady Gagi.


	45. Kino akcji (i dziwnych reakcji)

Pomysł: własny

 

***

Wyjście do kina zwykle nie było jakimś spektakularnym przeżyciem, a jeśli ktoś spodziewał się dużej dawki wrażeń, to specjalnie wybierał porządny thriller bądź film z gatunku "zabili go i uciekł" - tak przynajmniej myśleli normalni ludzie. Tymczasem dla pewnej pary łyżwiarzy figurowych kino niezmiennie wiązało się z wieloma nieoczekiwanymi emocjami. Właściwie to mało brakowało, a między Viktorem i Yuurim doszłoby do kolejnej sprzeczki... i to jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem właściwej części filmu.

\- Mówię ci. To jest reklama jakiejś kawy albo herbaty - obstawiał pewny siebie Viktor, gdy obserwowali, jak w pewnej fikcyjnej, acz całkiem przytulnej kuchni młoda kobieta podawała kubek siedzącemu przy stole mężczyźnie. A chociaż w tle reklamy sporadycznie rozbrzmiewały rosyjskie dialogi, historyjka wydawała się zrozumiała niezależnie od wieku czy narodowości.

\- Minęło dopiero pięć sekund - zaoponował Yuuri, zdecydowanie kręcąc głową. - Nie takie sztuczki widziałem w japońskiej telewizji. Jestem pewien, że to będzie coś znacznie mniej przewidywalnego.

Tymczasem para z ekranu właśnie przestała robić do siebie maślane oczy znad popijanego naparu, a scena się zmieniła - teraz w tej samej kuchni klęczał odrobinkę starszy on i prezentował wybrance serca zaręczynowy pierścionek.

\- Biżuteria? - zaproponował Viktor.

\- Prędzej kredyt mieszkaniowy - zgasił nieromantycznie Yuuri.

Kolejna klatka i kolejna zmiana. Tym razem ona z wyraźnym, ciążowym brzuszkiem siedziała na krześle, a on klęczał przy niej i przytykał ucho do jej łona, prawdopodobnie pragnąc usłyszeć maleństwo. Już po chwili, dzięki niezastąpionej magii kina i błyskawicznych cięć, para uśmiechała się nad kołyską, którą postanowili trzymać tuż obok... lodówki...

\- Wiesz co? Zaczynam myśleć, że to chodzi o meble albo jakieś AGD - rzucił ciszej Yuuri, zupełnie jakby nie chciał zbudzić maleństwa z ekranu. - Coś za długo siedzą w tej kuchni.

\- Albo masło. To prawie zawsze jest masło - stwierdził niemal sentencjonalnie Viktor.

Kilka kolejnych, szybkich zmian. Córeczka rosła jak na drożdżach i ledwie się człowiek roztkliwił nad tym, jak grzecznie rysowała, leżąc na podłodze, a już jako nastolatka przeżywała swoje pierwsze, poważne kłótnie z rodzicami. Trzaśnięcie drzwiami i wymowne przerwanie muzyki tylko pogłębiło wrażenie, że nadchodzi finał historii.

\- Yuuri, nie wiem jak ty, ale ja mam tylko jedną uwagę. - Viktor zerknął na narzeczonego, a w jego oczach odbiły się miniaturki ekranu wraz z tulącą się parą załamanych rodziców. - Jeszcze się film nie zaczął, a już się wczułem jak diabli. Normalnie poszedłbym na pełnometrażową obyczajówkę z tymi aktorami.

\- W ogóle tyle się tu zdarzyło, że zapomniałem już, na jaki film tak naprawdę przy... szli... och.

W chwili, gdy Yuuri niemal skończył zdanie, nastolatka wreszcie wróciła do domu, by czule pogodzić się z rodziną. Kamera tymczasem opuściła swoje stałe stanowisko i niespodziewanie poszybowała w górę, przez piętro oraz poddasze, aż zatrzymała się na kadrze obejmującym cały dom. Viktor i Yuuri byli dość mocno oszołomieni faktem, że istniało coś poza kuchnią, bo to tak, jakby potwierdzono, że istniało inne życie w kosmosie albo że po śmierci czekało niebo. Coś absolutnego. Jak prawda objawiona. Albo odnalezienie sensu świata.

I właśnie ten wzniosły moment reklamodawcy wybrali sobie, aby pokazać złożone z cyrylicy logo wraz z uproszczonym rysunkiem daszku, a następnie oznajmić:

\- _Krysza-Rus. Kryszi dla pokalenij_.

Yuuri nie musiał pytać, Viktor zaś nie próbował tłumaczyć. Kłótnia została zażegnana, bo dla obu stało się jasne jedno - te reklamy to naprawdę, ale to naprawdę nie miały sensu.

 

***

 _Krysza-Rus. Kryszi dla pokalenij_. - Dach-Rus. Dachy dla pokoleń.

 


	46. Zawsze tam gdzie ty

Pomysł: challenge od demon_maddie (siedem zdań, środkowe to: _Płomienne liście i zimny wiatr towarzyszyły im w podróży._ )

 

***

To była naprawdę długa, mordercza, pełna kombinowania, przepakowywania się i trzymania kciuków droga. Najpierw pojechali do Lyonu, skąd na chwilę skoczyli do Lizbony, by po ośmiu godzinach lotu i jednym złapanym autobusie wreszcie znaleźli się o krok od ostatniego celu. A gdyby nie ciążące w walizce łyżwy oraz dwa pokrowce z konkursowymi strojami, to śmiało mógłby uznać to miasto za idealne miejsce na miesiąc miodowy.

Płomienne liście i zimny wiatr towarzyszyły im w podróży. A jednak... A jednak dotarli tu we dwoje, razem, jako trener i podopieczny, mimo tych wszystkich słów, które kiedyś przyszło im wykrzyczeć, a które okazały się totalną bzdurą.

\- Dziękuję, że ze mną jesteś - szepnął Yuuri i ścisnął nieco mocniej dłoń siedzącego obok Viktora, patrząc przez okno autobusu na pejzaż rozciągającego się przed nimi Lake Placid.


	47. Legendarna legenda

Pomysł: challenge od demon_maddie (siedem zdań, środkowe to: _Opadłam z sił i poczułam, jak zapadam się w biały puch._ )

 

***

\- Nie żebym się chwalił czy coś, ale mnie praktycznie co drugie zawody śni się złoty medal, złoty puchar albo to, że Łysol oddaje mi swoje łyżwy - (wcale nie) pochwalił się Yurio, jednocześnie kierując spojrzenie w stronę starszej koleżanki. - A tobie?

\- No po treningach Yakova to mogło mi się śnić tylko jedno. Opadłam z sił i poczułam, jak zapadam się w biały puch. - Mila uśmiechnęła się, najwyraźniej wspominając miękki materac i gładką kołdrę, które przywitały ją na zawodach Grand Prix, a które pewnie należały do dość nielicznych luksusów, na jakie mogła sobie pozwolić ciężko pracująca juniorka.

\- Te, Katsudon... a jakie proroctwo trafiło się tobie, kiedy po raz pierwszy spałeś w hotelu podczas zawodów międzynarodowych? - zagadnął Plisetsky, podpierając się ręką o bandę i przewiercając Katsukiego na wskroś.

\- WIem, że to raczej dziwnie zabrzmi, ale śniło mi się, że Viktor ściął włosy, odszedł od pana Feltsmana, przyjechał do Yu-topii... - zaczął wreszcie Yuuri, po czym zerknął na narzeczonego, który jak zwykle obejmował go w pasie, i uśmiechnął się jakoś dziwnie wymownie - ...i stwierdził, że chce reprezentować Japonię w skokach narciarskich.

 


	48. Bułeczki prima sort

Pomysł: własny

 

***

Życiowym powołaniem Viktora - a potem także Yuuriego - było powszechne zaskakiwanie. Oczywiście w dużej mierze chodziło tu o zadziwianie na lodowisku, gdy wykonywali programy o niespotykanej dotąd trudności lub o nietypowym motywie przewodnim, który poruszał uczucia nawet najbardziej opornych widzów... jednak czasami narzeczeni nie potrafili się ograniczyć w swoich szaleństwach tylko do sędziów czy siedzącej na trybunach publiki. Docelowymi adresatami nieprzewidywalnych zagrań byli więc najczęściej oni sami, ale i koledzy z lodowiska również czasami obrywali rykoszetem od ich dziwnych pojedynków - ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem jednego, dość mocno drażliwego na tym tle nastolatka...

Pewnego dnia na klubowej stołówce Yuuri dosiadł się do stolika, przy którym odpoczywał zapatrzony w komórkę Yurio, i niespodziewanie podsunął mu pod brodę śniadaniowy pojemnik. Jak się zaraz okazało po zajrzeniu do wnętrza, ukryte w nim były niewielkie, zawinięte w ślimaki, cynamonowe bułeczki.

\- Poczęstujesz się? - zagadnął uprzejmie Katsuki, wskazując nosem na wypieki. - Mamy ich całkiem dużo, więc nie musisz się krępować. Spokojnie wystarczy po trzy na osobę. A, i jakby co to Mila i Georgij już swoje wzięli.

Yurio przelotnie rzucił okiem na podsunięte bułki i skupiając uwagę z powrotem na smartfonie, na których właśnie odbywała się arcyważna pogadanka z Beką, trochę od niechcenia wziął jeden z zawijasów.

\- Ta, dzięki. Przyda się przed siłownią - mruknął, przytykając bułkę do ust. - Wyglądają naprawdę nieźle. Szybko się uczysz, Katsudon.

\- A, wiesz, miło mi - odpowiedział z przepraszającym uśmiechem Yuuri - ale te akurat nie są moje. To Viktora.

Yurio z zębami wbitymi głęboko w bułeczkę zatrzymał się i wybałuszył oczy niczym rażony piorunem. Nikiforov miał tak złą sławę jeśli chodziło o kucharzenie, że już samo zestawianie jego imienia z nazwą jedzenia gwarantowało żołądkowe sensacje. A co dopiero prezentowanie wytworu jego rąk!

\- Czy ty mnie chcesz...?! - wrzasnął Plisetsky, wyciągając bułkę z ust, ale wtedy ponownie zamarł, uświadamiając sobie, że przecież przełknął już pierwszy jej kęs. I wciąż nie implodował. - ...dobre.

\- Wiem. - Yuuri wziął drugą bułkę i bezceremonialnie ją nadgryzł.

Nie połamał sobie zębów. Nie zemdlał. Nie zginął. Tak, to nie był przypadek.

\- Skąd? Jakim cudem? Wmówił ci, że są jego? Kupił je? Pomagałeś mu? - Yurio natychmiast zarzucił Yuuriego pytaniami.

Katsuki pokręcił głową, nie wiedząc nawet, od czego miałby zacząć tłumaczenia. Zresztą, chyba nawet nie chciał zdradzać, że dzień wcześniej był na Viktora trochę zły, przez co ignorował go przez ponad pół dnia, ale gdy wrócił do domu, narzeczony przywitał go tacą pełną bułeczek oraz uroczą, przepraszającą miną. A potem Yuuri pomyślał o pewnej paelli, w którą nastolatek po dziś dzień nie chciał uwierzyć.

\- Powiedzmy, że umie się postarać, kiedy mu na czymś bardzo zależy - rzucił więc tajemniczo, spoglądając w sufit stołówki.

W ten oto sposób po Klubie rozeszła się nie pierwsza już (wprawiająca oczywiście w zdumienie) miejska legenda - o dwóch cynamonowych bułkach, które po prostu były siebie warte.

I którym nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie można było ufać.

 


	49. Po ciemnej stronie patelni

Pomysł: olej (hasło z fiszek)

 

***

Yuuri miał tę nieprzyjemną świadomość, że właśnie nastał ranek oraz sądny czas pobudki, jakkolwiek sytuację łagodził nieco fakt, że była wolna niedziela, a w powietrzu już od dobrej chwili unosiła się delikatna, całkiem przyjemna woń smażeniny. Coś jakby... jakby ktoś krzątał się po kuchni i robił jakieś naleśniki albo...

I już to jedno przypuszczenie wystarczyłoby w zupełności, żeby podnieść z grobu tabun umarłych, a co dopiero mówić o głodnym Japończyku, który zdołał sobie wyobrazić tak sugestywną górkę grubych pancake'ów ozdobionych dżemem porzeczkowym i honorowym kleksem z bitej śmietany, że nie był dłużej w stanie bezczynnie leżeć w łóżku. Na taką wizję nie było mocnych. Wobec takiej wizji każdy był słaby niczym sześcioletnie dziecko po całodziennej zabawie w berka.

Kiedy więc Yuuri wydostał się z pościeli, poszedł do kuchni i napotkał tam stojącego przy kuchence Viktora, który faktycznie zmagał się z patelnią oraz wesoło skwierczącym naleśnikiem, jego radość była już tak wielka, że zbliżył się na palcach i ostrożnie przytulił się do ramienia ukochanego...

\- Nie, Yuuri, nie podchodź! - poprosił jednak Viktor, praktycznie natychmiast wsuwając lewą rękę między siebie a narzeczonego. - Olej cały czas mi pryska i nie chcę, żebyś... A! Cholera!

Viktor z głośnym łupnięciem odstawił patelnię na palnik, potrząsnął mimowolnie oparzoną ręką i wreszcie wpakował ją czym prędzej pod puszczony strumień zimnej wody. Dopiero gdy ten prymitywny kompres zaczął działać, Rosjanin odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą, a zaraz potem westchnął, ale z zawodem, bo zauważył, że Yuuri zdołał przykręcił ogień pod piekącym się naleśnikiem i ostrożnie odkręcił go szpatułką na drugą stronę, zanim jasny brąz nie zamienił się w głęboką czerń.

\- To nie tak miało wyglądać... - przyznał ze zbolałą miną Viktor. - Przecież olej kokosowy nie powinien tak pryskać...

\- Zależy, czy dokładnie wytarłeś patelnię z wody - zauważył Yuuri, po czym ujął Viktora za nadgarstek, wyciągnął rękę spod kranu i uważnie się jej przyjrzał. Dla krótkowidza oznaczało to, że praktycznie przysunął sobie dłoń do nosa, jednocześnie wdychając całe spektrum porannych aromatów. Okazało się wtedy, że Viktor pachniał naleśnikowym ciastem, olejem kokosowym, świeżą koszulą i tak po prostu sobą. - A skoro jeszcze wczoraj wieczorem piekłeś na niej warzywa do kolacji, to spodziewam się, że myłeś ją dopiero dziś rano.

\- Masz rację - przyznał polubownie Viktor, po czym uniósł modre oczy i spojrzał ze skruchą na Yuuriego. - Ale co teraz ze mną będzie, panie doktorze? Trzeba ją amputować? Tylko proszę powiedzieć, że palec serdeczny to przetrwa. Potrzebuję go do ślubu.

\- Nic ci nie będzie - uznał Yuuri, nie dostrzegając na ręce żadnego wyraźnego pęcherza (a przynajmniej nie większego od kropli wody), po czym złożył na obrączce delikatnego całusa. - Ale żeby mi to było ostatni raz.

\- Ale że naleśniki? - mruknął niepocieszony Viktor.

Yuuri uśmiechnął się i pogroził palcem tuż przed tym, jak obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł w stronę łazienki.

\- Że tracę dla ciebie głowę z samego rana.

 


	50. Narzeczony w sosie pikantnym

Pomysł: kolacja (hasło z fiszek)

 

***

\- Yuuri - szepnął Viktor, który siedział na kanapie i powoli obcałowywał szyję znajdującego się przed nim narzeczonego. - Mam dziś straszną ochotę na japońszczyznę. Taką... no wiesz... - wyznał cicho i zaraz przylgnął wargami do chłodnego obojczyka, rysującego się tuż nad krańcem wełnianego swetra o bardzo kuszącym, szerokim wycięciu. - Na pikantnie...

\- Tak? - upewnił się Yuuri, po czym obrócił głowę lekko w bok i spojrzał z radością na Viktora. - W takim razie zamów mi zestaw z tuńczykiem.

Usta Rosjanina niespodziewanie zawisły nad pieszczonym ramieniem, po czym uniosły się razem z głową i ułożyły się w pełne zaskoczenia pytanie:

\- Zamów?

\- Bo masz apetyt na sushi, prawda? Z takim dobrym, mocnym, ciemnym sosem sojowym - przyznał Yuuri i na te słowa aż się oblizał. - Też bym zjadł.

\- Kochanie, ale to nie do końca o to mi chodziło. Na kolację wolałbym raczej coś, hmm... coś znacznie bardziej konkretnego. Na przykład... pierś na przystawkę... - Głos Viktora ponownie zniżył się do szalenie czarujących rejestrów, a ręka, która do tej pory spoczywała na biodrze, przewędrowała na tors Yuuriego i figlarnie zarysowała środkowym palcem kółko wokół niewidocznego sutka. - Udka w ramach dania głównego... - Druga dłoń wysunęła się do przodu i pogładziła wymownie wnętrze jednej z nóg. - A na deser życzyłbym sobie...

\- ...może pudding karmelowy?

W jednej chwili Viktor wypuścił powietrze i wsparł się czołem o ramię ukochanego, zawiedziony, że jego flirt nie przyniósł najmniejszych efektów.

\- Yuuri! - jęknął tylko, na co adresat zawołania przekrzywił lekko głowę.

\- No co? - odparł śmiertelnie poważnie Yuuri, za to w duchu śmiał się do rozpuku, szczególnie że w tym tygodniu była to już trzecia nieudolna próba uwiedzenia go. - Pudding karmelowy zawsze smakuje najlepiej po grillowanym kurczaku!

 


	51. Trudne pytania, niewłaściwe odpowiedzi

Pomysł: _Lubisz mnie?_ (hasło z fiszek) _  
_

***

\- Proszę cię tylko o jedno. Jeśli odpowiesz mi na jedno, jedyne pytanie, to już nigdy więcej nie będę wracał do tej sprawy - obiecał Viktor, po czym wziął głęboki wdech i wyrecytował najmniej drżącym głosem, na jaki było go stać w takiej chwili. - Czy ty... Czy może... Lubisz mnie?

Ciemne oczy pozostały jednak całkowicie niewzruszone. Brak odpowiedzi był w tym przypadku najgorszym możliwym wariantem, bo to znaczyło, że nie chodziło nawet o nienawiść. Po prostu uczucie między nimi zwyczajnie się wypaliło. A może tak naprawdę nigdy nie istniało...?

\- Czyli jednak? To wszystko była dla ciebie tylko zabawa, tak? Zależało ci wyłącznie na moich pieniądzach? Żebym cię utrzymywał i usługiwał na każde skinienie? - Viktor przełknął ślinę i gwałtownie potrząsnął głową. - Dłużej tego nie zniosę. To już jest koniec. Koniec z nami.

Nic. Nawet nie prychnął. Nie przytaknął, nie zaprzeczył, nie obruszył się i nie odszedł. Po prostu przekrzywił głowę i bez mrugnięcia okiem czekał na ciąg dalszy wypowiedzi. Ale tego już było dla Rosjanina za dużo.

\- Yuuri! - zawołał Viktor, sięgając po ostatnią deskę ratunku.

\- Vitya! - odpowiedział mu okrzyk, a zza ściany wyłoniła się sylwetka Japończyka, który spojrzał z naganą na kanapę, gdzie pan i pudel od dłuższej chwili mierzyli się spojrzeniami. - Znowu dramatyzujesz! Zapamiętaj to raz na zawsze: Makkachin jest psem i choćbyś go błagał na kolanach, to nie odpowie ci na żadne pijackie pytanie!

 


	52. Wcale niezłe perspektywy

Pomysł: _Już mam!_ (hasło znalezione)

 

***

Gdzieś w niedalekiej odległości od korytarza rozległ się przytłumiony tupot męskich stóp, a już po dwóch, może trzech sekundach winowajca objawił się w całej swej szlachetnej okazałości.

\- Yuuri! - zawołał melodyjnie Viktor, stając w drzwiach otworzonej z nagła łazienki. - Yuuri! Już mam!

Przechodzący obok Yuuri zamarł z naręczem wyprasowanych koszulek, nie do końca rozumiejąc, do czego narzeczony się odnosił i czy to przypadkiem nie miało chodzić o tę ostatnią sekwencję choreograficzną, nad którą tak strasznie łamali sobie głowy, ale... no cóż. Ciężko było mieć w takiej chwili jakiekolwiek spójne skojarzenia, szczególnie że Viktor nie pokusił się nawet o przepasanie ręcznikiem, założenie szlafroka czy wytarcie się do sucha. Po prostu bez namysłu wyskoczył z wanny i zjawił się przed Yuurim w sposób tak jawnie zmysłowy, jak to lubił prezentować się najbardziej. Wokół długich aż do nieba nóg powoli zaczynały się tworzyć dwie niewielkie, pokąpielowe kałuże, a na kształtnych obojczykach wciąż wisiało nieco wytrwałych kropel wody, które w trakcie zaczerpywania oddechu wychylały się ponad łuk kości i spływały po piersi przystojnego mężczyzny. Omijały jasnoróżowe, uniesione przez chłód sutki, przemykały przez umięśnione podbrzusze, aż wreszcie docierały do pachwin, gdzie zwalniały, zlewały się w jedność i znikały w rzadkich, srebrzystych włoskach, rosnących tuż nad...

Yuuri poruszył niepewnie ustami i ostrożnie przełknął ślinę. Na tak efektowne oznajmienie potrafił wydukać tylko jedną, cokolwiek sugestywną odpowiedź.

\- Ano masz...

 


	53. Eufemizm na każdą sposobność

Pomysł: _Lubię uprawiać sport_ (hasło z fiszek)

 

***

\- Lubię uprawiać sport - szepnął nieoczekiwanie Viktor i przytulił się do pasa Yuuriego, który właśnie wyciągnął rękę, by sięgnąć postawioną na stoliku nocnym wodę mineralną. - Ale tylko w konkurencjach parowych. Jestem za stary na solowe.

\- Sport? - powtórzył Yuuri, z zaskoczeniem patrząc na narzeczonego znad przytkniętej do ust butelki. - Więc tak to się teraz nazywa?

\- No a nie? - Viktor odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, po czym przyciągnął prawą dłoń bliżej siebie i zaczął rysować palcem wskazującym kółka wokół pępka Yuuriego. - Przecież to się wcale nie różni jakoś bardzo od łyżwiarstwa. W końcu tutaj też pobijamy kolejne rekordy wytrzymałości, dbamy o sprężystość ciała, pracujemy nad rozwojem fizyczno-duchowym...

\- ...i zależy ci na tym, żeby dotrzeć do mety jako pierwszy? - dokończył Yuuri.

\- Okej, to może akurat niekoniecznie. - Rosjanin przestał wymownie poruszać palcem, ale zamiast tego nachylił się i pocałował nagiego ukochanego w jego odsłonięte udo, sprawiając, że znajdująca się tam konstelacja malinek powiększyła się o dodatkową gwiazdę. - Zresztą, biegi długodystansowe zawsze podobały mi się znacznie bardziej niż sprint.

Yuuri uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem, ale zaraz odłożył butelkę i ostrożnie objął ręką głowę Viktora, zaczynając delikatnie przeczesywać rozczochrane włosy. Ten to zawsze zapominał się tak bardzo, że po wszystkim na jego głowie powstawała uroczą kopka srebrzystego siana... choć jednocześnie musiał przyznać, że była ona niezastąpionym źródłem radości zarówno u głaskającego, jak i głaskanego.

\- Ach, już rozumiem - westchnął wreszcie Yuuri, stopniowo przywracając grzywkę do właściwego jej kształtu. - Tylko że ja wolę z tobą uprawiać coś zupełnie innego.

\- Jak cię znam... pewnie chodzi kwiaty na tarasie naszego przyszłego domku jednorodzinnego? - próbował zgadnąć Rosjanin.

Ale Yuuri pokręcił tylko głową, ostatni raz musnął czuprynę narzeczonego, po czym po cichu zgasił lampkę nocną, przysunął się i szepnął wprost do ucha Viktora:

\- Wolę uprawiać miłość...

 


	54. Miejsce, do którego chce się wracać

Pomysł: _W moim mieście jest sto ulic_ (hasło z fiszek)

 

***

Pewnego razu Viktor musiał wyjechać na dwa dni do Moskwy w ramach oficjalnego spotkania z rosyjskim ministrem sportu. Oczywiście Yuuri doskonale rozumiał, że nie istniała żadna logiczna przesłanka, żeby mu w tej podróży towarzyszyć, a zamiast tego powinien raczej zostać w domu, skupić się na treningu i zaopiekować się Makkachinem. I jasne, nie było co rozpaczać. Jedną dobę bez narzeczonego u boku spokojnie dało się przeżyć. Nie było również potrzeby zatrzymywać się co pięć minut tuż przy oknie, żeby sprawdzić, czy kombinacja brązowego płaszcza i szarej czupryny nie pojawiła się już przypadkiem w zasięgu wzroku, tak samo jak zbędne wydawały się te wszystkie tęskne westchnienia, które co jakiś czas wyrywały się z piersi stęsknionego Japończyka.

I tak samo bez sensu okazało się to, żeby Yuuri tak długo zwlekał z wzięciem wieczornego prysznica, bo kiedy wreszcie wrócił do salonu i zsunął ręcznik z głowy, napotkał Viktora, który radośnie witał się w progu z czworonogiem.

\- Vi... tya... - wydukał, po czym pozwolił ręcznikowi spaść na podłogę, a sam puścił się, ale do przodu, żeby wpaść w ramiona prostującego się mężczyzny. - Vitya...!

\- Ja też tęskniłem, złoto moje - przyznał cicho Viktor, obcałowując skroń i policzek wtulonego w niego Yuuriego. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że tu jesteś.

A potem bez najmniejszego choćby uprzedzenia, Rosjanin zaczął melodyjnie szeptać na ucho:

\- W moim mieście jest sto ulic  
Sto zaułków razy sześć  
Po horyzont szklanych iglic  
W których życie można wieść

Prospekt biegnie za prospektem  
Domów widać ciągły wzrost  
A na rzece kilometrem  
Można liczyć każdy most

Zawsze dumny byłem wielce  
Że to miejsce rozmach ma  
Nie wiedziałem, że świat zechce  
Pozostawić mnie w nim sam

Lecz od teraz jest inaczej  
Już nie liczby wiodą prym  
Nie o ilość dbam, a raczej  
O me złoto, co tkwi w nim

\- Teraz wiem, że cię nie podmienili - zauważył ze śmiechem Yuuri i odlepił policzek od brązowego płaszcza, żeby nieśmiało zerknąć w górę, w oczy Viktora. - Chyba strasznie nudziłeś się w podróży, co?

\- Może troszeczkę - przyznał Viktor, muskając nosem czoło ukochanego. - Ale znacznie bardziej zależało mi na tym, żeby od razu po powrocie zobaczyć twój śliczny uśmiech.

I prawie się udało... prawie, bo urokliwemu, łamiącemu się, pochodzącemu z głębi serca uśmiechowi Yuuriego towarzyszyły jeszcze dwie toczące się po policzkach łzy.

 


	55. Smak gorącego lata

Pomysł: _To chyba jest truskawka, prawda?_ (hasło z fiszek)

 

***

\- To chyba jest truskawka, prawda? - Yuuri zadał ostrożne pytanie, chociaż wiedział doskonale, że zabawa miała polegać na tym, że to on tutaj odpowiadał na dociekania znajdującego się tuż przed nim narzeczonego, mając w tym czasie zamknięte oczy.

\- Ziiimno - zaśpiewał melodyjnie Viktor, z pewnością uważnie obserwując grymas twarzy Yuuriego. - Strzelasz dalej?

\- Poziomka? - poprawił więc i dla pewności oblizał kąciki ust, w których mogła się jeszcze czaić odrobina lepkiej słodyczy. Odpowiedział mu jednak perlisty śmiech.

\- Pudło, _zolotsye_ \- szepnął Viktor, a jego twarz musiała się znaleźć bardzo blisko tej Yuuriego, bo nie tylko owionął go delikatny aromat zwietrzałej wody kolońskiej, ale praktycznie poczuł obecność ust tuż przed swoimi ustami. - W takim razie chcesz spróbować jeszcze trochę? Hm? Tak dla pewności?

\- Viktor, ale...

\- A może powinniśmy zrobić z niego lepszy użytek? - zaproponował cicho, kładąc dłoń na dłoni Yuuriego, by delikatnie, acz sugestywnie zacząć masować kości śródręcza. - Chris zawsze mi powtarzał, że takimi rzeczami należy dzielić się we dwoje... i najlepiej jednocześnie...

\- Ale przecież...

\- Ej! Nie ma tak! - warknął Yurio, wyraźnie niezadowolony z obranego kursu rozmowy. - Nie oszukuj, padalcu obślizgły! Nie jesteś tu jedyny!

\- Właśnie! - jęknął nad drugim uchem Phichit. - Ja też chcę, żeby Yuuri spróbował mojego!

\- Mogłeś sobie być pierwszy, ale nie będziesz, kurna, ostatni! - dodał Plisetsky.

\- Są przecież jakieś granice przyzwoitości! Znam Yuuriego już kilka lat i wiem, że jak się wciągnie, to nie ma zmiłuj! - poparł Chulanont.

\- A tak w ogóle to...!

\- Zaraz! Chwila! Stop! - zawołał wreszcie Yuuri, unosząc rękę do góry, aby uspokoić skaczące sobie do gardeł towarzystwo. - Poczekajcie! Czy mogę się dowiedzieć jednej rzeczy?

Yuuri usłyszał pauzę, a po kilku sekundach rozległo się zgodne mruknięcie, dlatego ostrożnie otworzył oczy i spojrzał na siedzących na kamiennych schodach przyjaciół.

\- Dlaczego tylko ja muszę zgadywać, jakiego smaku lody zamówiliście? - zadał proste, lecz fundamentalne pytanie, przez które Yurio i Phichit spojrzeli po sobie nawzajem. Viktor jednak nie dał się tak łatwo zbić z pantałyku.

\- To elementarne, mój drogi Watsonie - odparł i uśmiechnął się, nabierając na łyżeczkę kolejną porcję kruszonego lodu. - Bo tylko ty nie byłeś w sklepie, kiedy je kupowaliśmy.

 


	56. Marzenie w kolorze nieba

Pomysł: _Życie bez marzeń jest smutne_ (hasło z fiszek)

 

***

Za każdym razem, kiedy Katsuki potrzebował wyciszenia albo zwyczajnie chciał pobyć przez chwilę sam, niewidzialne ścieżki mieszkania prowadziły jego stopy do parapetu w salonie, na którym siadał, obejmował rękami kolano (albo nawet dwa) i bezwiednie patrzył w okno. Teraz również - skoro Viktor akurat wyszedł na miasto po drobne zakupy - Yuuri przycupnął tuż na skraju siedziska, jednocześnie myśląc o tym, jak dziwnie potoczyły się ich losy. Przecież do tej pory Viktor był tylko... marzeniem. Był celem i ideałem, na którego Yuuri spoglądał z prawie nabożną czcią, starając się chociaż w drobnym ułamku możliwości mu dorównać, by móc z nim konkurować. I tak wspinał się po kolejnych szczeblach zawodów juniorskich i regionalnych... wspinał, wspinał... dotarł na narodowe, skąd udało mu się trafić pod skrzydła Celestino oraz na swoje pierwsze konkursy międzynarodowe... i starał się tak długo, aż w końcu Viktor znalazł się na wyciągnięcie ręki - szkoda tylko, że chodziło o rękę, która była im gotowa zrobić pamiątkowe zdjęcie. Tylko i aż zdjęcie...

Gdzieś między tymi wspomnieniami szara czupryna wreszcie pojawiła się w zasięgu wzroku, lecz równie szybko zniknęła, chowając się w wejściu do apartamentowca. Teraz jednak to wszystko uległo kompletnej zmianie. Yuuri nikogo już nie ścigał, z nikim się nie porównywał, nie musiał nerwowo zerkać w górę, bo nieustannie skupiał się na tym, żeby patrzeć prosto przed siebie, z dumą i odwagą. No chyba że chodziło o te najważniejsze siedem centymetrów różnicy, kiedy trzeba było nadstawić policzek albo unieść się na palcach, żeby dosięgnąć innego... Ale ostatecznie to dziecięce marzenie skurczyło się i zniknęło, zastąpione miłym chaosem codziennych ćwiczeń i docierania się z nowym trenerem. Znaczy, nowym kompanem. Przyjacielem. Bliskim. A może aż... narzeczonym...?

Zamek w drzwiach zachrobotał i po chwili w wejściu stanął mężczyzna ubrany w zielone spodnie oraz czarny, dopasowany golf, który nie wiedzieć czemu promieniował czystym, niezmąconym szczęściem. W ramionach trzymał sporych rozmiarów torbę z pieczywem, natomiast zza jego ładnych, lekko muśniętych balsamem ust wydobyło się dźwięczne, uradowane przywitanie "Yuuri, wróciłem!".

"No tak" rzucił w myślach Katsuki, obracając się w stronę ukochanego człowieka. "Życie bez marzeń jest smutne" przyznał, po czym sam uśmiechnął się na widok Viktora, którego wcale nie uważał już za żadne marzenie.

Ale ślub z nim jak najbardziej tak.

 


	57. Rzeczy najlepsze do najlubienia

***

Makkachin uwielbiał sytuacje, kiedy obaj pańciowie szli z nim na długaśny spacer, a już szczególnie cieszył się wtedy, jeśli mogli przy tej okazji pójść w jakieś mniej znane miejsce. W takich momentach pudel naturalną koleją rzeczy zamienił się w wielkiego konika polnego, który z wyjątkowym zainteresowaniem skakał po całym parku, obwąchiwał każdy co ciekawszy zakątek ziemi i próbował pochwycić w zęby latające cosie, które nieustannie sypały się z nieba. A chociaż świat wydawał się tak samo żółty jak zawsze (no, pomijając ten dłuższy kawałek czasu, kiedy robiło się zupełnie zimno, bo wtedy znów dominowała biel), to tym razem było znacznie bardziej chrupiąco. Trochę jak ta sucha karma, co mu ją Viktor wrzucał popołudniami do miski, ale nie pachniało, niestety, aż tak zachęcająco. Właściwie wystarczył jeden, solidny chaps, żeby Makkachin "rozgryzł", że chrupiąca ziemia nie nadawała się wcale do jedzenia. A szkoda. Dookoła leżało jej przecież tak dużo...

Myśl o jedzeniu pochłonęła go jednak tak bardzo, że w pewnym momencie niekontrolujący wysokości skoku pudel wpadł całym ciałem w wielką zaspę płaskich cosiów, tracąc na chwilę kontakt z rzeczywistością. O! Ale co to była za ciekawa odmiana! Zwykle wpadał przecież w te zimne, białe górki, a potem pańcio Viktor śmiał się na cały głos i otrzepywał jego sierść z drobinek, mówiąc, że wyglądał jak jakiś mały niedźwiedź polarny. Teraz przynajmniej było mu ciepło i wygodnie... jakkolwiek pańcio Viktor chyba nie podzielał równie mocno psiego entuzjazmu.

\- Makkachin! - zawołał, a łeb pudla wynurzył się spomiędzy chrzęszczącej sterty, podobnie zresztą jak i ogon, który niczym wycieraczka uprzątnął z okolic zadka nadmiar zeschłego bagażu. - Jak możesz, ty stary draniu! Już ja cię zaraz nauczę, jak się skacze prawdziwe flipy!

\- Viktor, tam jest ślisko...!

Ale nim się obejrzeli, jasnowłosy pańcio również stracił równowagę i wleciał w żółty kopczyk, najwyraźniej zazdroszcząc czworonogowi tego, z jakim impetem wpadł w niego chwilę wcześniej. Na szczęście pańcio Yuuri zaraz do nich podbiegł i sprawdził, czy ta ludzka niedorajda nic sobie nie zrobiła. Niby Makkachin nie raz słyszał, że Viktor miał być jakimś wielokrotnym mistrzem łyżwiarstwa figurowego czy jak to tam się dokładnie nazywało, jednak im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym częściej wracał do wniosku, że to musiało być coś wyjątkowo niemądrego. A akurat w kwestii gracji skoków to Makkachin mógłby niejednego szczeniaka uczyć, o!

Tymczasem ludzie wymienili się między sobą paroma krótkimi zdaniami, na co pańcio Viktor ostatecznie się roześmiał, rozłożył chwytne kończyny na boki i pozwolił pańciowi Yuuriego musnąć się krańcem pyska, który ludzie nazywali ustami. Makkachin wyczuł wtedy swoim szóstym zmysłem, że jego rodzinka była z tego obrotu spraw naprawdę zadowolona, więc dobry nastrój szybko udzielił się również pudlowi, który pacnął zadkiem nieopodal rozgrzebanej sterty i zamerdał ostentacyjnie, uklepując za sobą fragment ziemi.

"Lubię drzewa" pomyślał przelotnie Makkachin, na chwilę kierując nos w stronę najbliższego pnia kasztanowca. "I te całe liście też bardzo lubię" przyznał, oblizując się na widok żółtej masy pod łapami. "Ale muszę przyznać, że ze wszystkich rzeczy na całym świecie moich pańciów najlubię zdecydowanie najbardziej!"


	58. Propozycja nie do pogardzenia

Pomysł: _Biorę gorący prysznic_ (hasło z fiszek)

 

***

Yuuri zamknął za sobą drzwi do mieszkania i wzdrygnął się, próbując strząsnąć z siebie mróz minionego spaceru. Oczywiście kochał Makkachina i nie zamierzał pozbawiać go tych drobnych radości, jakimi były wycieczki z japońskim pańciem po okolicznej dzielnicy, ale jak to też lubił zaznaczać - najlepszą rzeczą w zimowych eskapadach były momenty, kiedy wracało się do domu i mogło się zapomnieć o wszystkich przykrych odmrożeniach.

\- Vitya? - zawołał Katski i odwiesił zimową kurtkę na krzesłowieszak, jednocześnie wypatrując narzeczonego. Viktor na pewno był gdzieś w domu, bo to dało się wywnioskować z obecnego przy wejściu płaszcza i półbutów, a sądząc po tym, że w salonie po obu stronach kanapy paliły się lampy, to nawet spodziewał się rychłego powrotu Yuuriego. - Gdzie jesteś?

\- W łazience! - Do japońskich uszu dobiegło przytłumione przez odległość oznajmienie, które pochodziło ze wspomnianej części apartamentowca. - Biorę gorący prysznic!

Trzy, dwa, jeden... Ciemne brwi uniosły się na pół czoła, a usta ułożyły się w perfekcyjne kółko, kiedy do Yuuriego dotarł sens ostatniego zdania. Tego kompletnie się nie spodziewał, jakkolwiek nie chodziło oczywiście o sam fakt, że Viktor brał prysznic. Właściwie to każdy miał prawo do brania prysznica ile razy chciał i kiedy tylko chciał, ale jednak...

Yuuri przeszedł przez salon, pogłaskał po łbie umoszczonego na posłaniu Makkachina, zapukał ostrożnie do drzwi łazienki, a kiedy odpowiedziało mu radosne "proszę!", nacisnął klamkę i zajrzał do wnętrza. I faktycznie - od razu czuło się przyjemne ciepło roznoszące się po całym pomieszczeniu, a przez zaparowane szkło kabiny prysznicowej widać było sylwetkę mężczyzny, który samym tylko konturem mógł bez większego problemu uwodzić tłumy ludzi. Długie nogi, smukłe biodra, szerokie plecy i dumnie wyprostowana głowa. Wystarczyło, żeby i Yuuri dość głośno przełknął zalegającą w gardle ślinę.

\- Vitya? - zagadnął, a wtedy kabina otworzyła się, a zza drzwi wyjrzała głowa narzeczonego, pozostawiając za szkłem całą resztę apetycznego ciała.

\- Tak, _zolotsye_? - odpowiedział radośnie Viktor.

Yuuri przestąpił z nogi na nogę i lekko się zawahał.

\- Przecież ty nie lubisz gorących kąpieli.

Viktor nie odpowiedział od razu, jakby zaskoczyła go celność tej uwagi, ale zaraz usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim, wymownym, jednoznacznym uśmiechu.

\- Ale lubię moje kochanie, które lubi gorące kąpiele.

Więcej nie trzeba było Yuuriemu tłumaczyć - ostrożnie zamknął łazienkę od wewnątrz, pozbył się reszty zimnych ubrań i wszedł do kabiny prysznicowej, by ogrzać się w najlepszej kąpieli, jaka mogła się przytrafić po mroźnym, wieczornym spacerze.

Takiej długiej... i takiej tylko we dwoje.

 


	59. Głupich nie sieją, a jednak skąd się biorą

Pomysł: _Studiuję ekonomię_ (hasło z fiszek)

Od kobiety - na Dzień Kobiet - i o całkiem ważnej kobiecie, która musi sobie radzić z facetami-wariatami ;)

 

***

\- Co jest? - Do jednego ze stolików na stołówce w Sportowym Klubie Mistrzów przysiadła się Mila, stawiając na wolnym fragmencie blatu tacę z obiadem. Miejsce, które wybrała, nie było jednak zupełnie przypadkowe, bo już od jakiegoś czasu upatrzony stolik okupowali Georgij, Jurij oraz Yuuri. - Czemu macie takie grobowe miny? Stało się coś?

\- Ta, stało się. - Yurio wyjął łyżkę, którą od kilkunastu sekund próbował bezskutecznie utopić w barszczu, oblizał ją i wskazał bez pardonu na znajdującego się tuż obok mężczyznę. - Georgij się urodził.

\- Pozwolę sobie przypomnieć, że od tego momentu minęło już ponad dwadzieścia osiem lat, więc czas najwyższy przejść z tą informacją do porządku dziennego - odcięła się Mila, po czym znacznie milszym tonem zwróciła się do Georgija. - Więc? Co tam u ciebie? Jak ci idzie z Iriną?

\- Znowu się zaczyna... - jęknął Jurij, a Yuuri rzucił Mili ukradkowe, dziwnie błagalne spojrzenie o nie do końca sprecyzowanym pochodzeniu ni przeznaczeniu. Jednocześnie na zadane pytanie Georgij wyprostował się i zamrugał niczym młode źrebię na widok paśnika pełnego owsa.

\- No... nigdzie nie idziemy. Zwykle spotykamy się na miejscu, w kawiarni - odparł ze śmiertelną powagą.

\- O-okej... - Mila poczuła, jak gdzieś tam, z tyłu głowy, wykiełkował jej pierwszy siwy włos. Miała jednak cichą nadzieję, że chodziło o jakiś krótki. Ukryty. I najlepiej z wygolonej części. - W takim razie jak się sprawy między wami układają? Wszystko jest już przyklepane? Poprosiłeś ją o chodzenie?

\- Kiedy już mówiłem, że my tak po prostu siedzimy sobie w-

\- W porządku, w porządku, zostawmy to. Nie było tematu. Żadnego chodzenia. Ani siedzenia. Leżenia też nie. Chociaż już dziewczynie współczuję... - ostatnie zdanie Mila wypowiedziała praktycznie szeptem, wznosząc oczy w stronę bielonego sufitu, ale zaraz po chwili słabości ponownie skupiła wzrok na starszym koledze z teamu. - I w sumie bez urazy, Popo, ale czy ty w ogóle wiesz, jak się podrywa kobiety? Co się mówi, żeby zaprosić jakąś na randkę i tak dalej?

\- Oczywiście, że wiem. Dużo o tym czytałem. Wskazane jest, żeby powiedzieć coś bezpośredniego i lekko żartobliwego, prawda? - przyznał z dumą, na co Yuuri i Yurio zwrócili nosy z powrotem w kierunku talerzy. - Na przykład "Studiuję ekonomię, więc zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć" albo "Zakochałaś się we mnie od pierwszego wejrzenia czy mam przejść drugi raz?".

\- Aaa... haha... ha... haaa... uhm... wiecie co...? - Mila stopniowo zwiesiła ramiona i również spojrzała na tacę z przyniesionym obiadem. - W sumie to dobrą zupę nam dzisiaj dali do menu...

Nie miała jednak okazji dodać żadnego komplementu odnośnie pieczywa czy soku, bo nad ich głowami rozległ się znacznie bardziej entuzjastyczny okrzyk.

\- O, Yuuri! Tu cię mam! A tak właśnie myślałem, żeby...! - Na stołówce niespodziewanie pojawił się Viktor, który przez dobrą chwilę przeczesywał wzrokiem teren w poszukiwaniu narzeczonego, a kiedy wreszcie go znalazł i zwrócił się w jego stronę, z każdym kolejnym pokonanym metrem zdawał się tracić pogodę ducha na rzecz coraz większego zaskoczenia. - _Wow_. Co jest? Dlaczego jesteście tacy ponurzy?

\- Nie wierzę, że to powiem, ale jednak. - Mila pokręciła bezradnie głową, a jej wzrok zdawał się wyrażać jedno, proste słowo. "Uciekaj". - Georgij się urodził...

 


	60. Jak stare, łyse konie

Pomysł: _Pracuję zwykle przez dziesięć godzin_ (hasło z fiszek) _  
_

***

\- Pracuję zwykle przez dziesięć godzin... rozumiesz? Dziesięć bitych godzin! W moim wieku! - wypomniał Feltsman, kiedy razem z Josefem Karpiskiem siedzieli w barze fińskiego hotelu, a zważywszy na to, że część konkursowa Mistrzostw Europy zdążyła się właśnie zakończyć, doprowadzony na skraj nerwowej wytrzymałości Yakov powoli sączył już drugą szklaneczkę whisky z lodem. - Mało tego! Staram się jak mogę! Przekazuję całą wiedzę! Wychowuję praktycznie jak syna! A ten co mi robi po tych wszystkich latach poświęcenia? Trenuje pod moim nosem swojego największego rywala! Bo się zakochał!

\- Rozumiem, rozumiem. Młodzi już tacy są, że myślą głównie o romansowaniu - przytaknął Josef, który był znacznie mniej pijany i znacznie bardziej spokojny o szwajcarskiego podopiecznego niż Yakov o swoje oczko w głowie. A może już nawet całych kilka...? - Kiedyś mu przejdzie, zobaczysz. Poczuje, że traci stabilną pozycję w rankingu, przegra parę razy z młodszymi od siebie i wtedy na pewno weźmie się w garść.

\- Kiedy tu nie chodzi o żadną pozycję, tylko o szacunek! Zwykły, ludzki szacunek! A w tej kwestii nawet pies znaczy dla niego o wiele więcej niż ja! - prychnął i z impetem odstawił pustą szklankę na blat. I całe jej szczęście, że miała na tyle solidne, grube denko, że tylko zagrzechotała głucho i stanęła pewnie na kontuarze, bo inaczej to nie procenty byłyby obecnie największym zmartwieniem Yakova. Widocznie jednak tutejsze szkło było jakby stworzone na specjalne potrzeby takich niekoniecznie trzeźwych, wzburzonych, rosyjskich trenerów. - I to nie tak, że nie lubię tego kudłatego hultaja, bo znam go wcale nie krócej od Vityi... tylko nie mogę przeboleć, że to dla niego ten wałkoń był w stanie nagle zawrócić do Japonii. Przy mnie nawet się nie zawahał, a przecież prosiłem go i błagałem, żeby nigdzie nie wyjeżdżał...

\- W takim razie może mu to powiesz? Że się o niego martwisz? - zaproponował Josef, podsuwając w stronę barmana własny kieliszek, prosząc go milcząco o kolejną lampkę.

Na tę sugestię poczerwieniały Yakov zadarł głowę i tak gwałtownie obrócił szyję w przeciwną do czeskiego kolegi stronę, że każdy szanujący się fizjoterapeuta przeżegnałby się na ten widok.

\- Jeszcze czego! - burknął z dumą Feltsman, której nawet whisky nie było w stanie przytępić. - Przecież mam swoją godność! Nie będę się płaszczył przed takim smarkiem jak on!

\- Czyli jednak jesteście siebie warci - westchnął Josef i upił łyk wina, przypominając sobie lata młodości pewnego utalentowanego, ale również pieruńsko charakternego łyżwiarza z pary sportowej. - Normalnie niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josef Karpisek (taki zupełnie łysy, przysadzisty gość w okularach) jest trenerem Chrisa.


	61. Władca życia i okolic

Pomysł: Właściwie ja już teraz żyję jak król _(hasło z fiszek)_

 

***

\- ...Vitya...? - mruknął Yuuri, dryfując gdzieś na skraju snu oraz jawy, kiedy w niedzielne popołudnie wspólnie z narzeczonym leżeli wyciągnięci na kanapie i skupiali się na trawieniu pewnej przepysznej, łososiowej zapiekanki.

\- Hm? - odparł nieco przytomniej Viktor, machinalnie gładząc ręką przedramię wtulonego w niego Yuuriego. Jak mógł spać, jeśli do wyboru miał możliwość poobserwowania pewnej wyjątkowo uroczej istoty w jej naturalnym, niezmąconym niepokojami stanie? W końcu nawet _National Geographic_ nie mógł się poszczycić posiadaniem w swoich zasobach tak ekskluzywnego materiału. Ani nie miał tak wygodnej, VIPowskiej loży. - Co tam? Jakieś nowe wieści od kolegi Morfeusza?

Yuuri uśmiechnął się, ale nie otworzył oczu.

\- ...i na pewno nie żałujesz, że tak nagle przyjechałeś do Japonii? - zapytał powoli.

Oj. Chyba właśnie wykrakał z tymi niepokojami.

\- A skąd się wzięło to niegrzeczne pytanie, co? - zagadnął dowcipnie, jednocześnie przenosząc dłoń na głowę Yuuriego, by delikatnym gestem rozwiać jego obawy.

\- No bo gdybyś nie ominął początku sezonu, to dalej zajmowałbyś pierwsze miejsce w rankingu ISU. A przez to, że ominęło cię Grand Prix i cały Challenger... - Yuuri nie dokończył wniosku, tylko przylgnął czołem nieco mocniej do piersi Viktora. - I słyszałem, jak JJ mówił, że nie jesteś już dłużej królem...

\- Akurat on też ma całkiem daleko do jakiegokolwiek tronu. No chyba że do tego łazienkowego - mruknął nie bez drobnej kąśliwości Rosjanin, ale zaraz po tym głos mu złagodniał, podczas gdy dłoń niezmordowanie przeczesywała zmierzwione, czarne kosmyki. - A chciałbyś, żebym nim był? W sensie że władcą?

\- Nie wiem - szepnął Yuuri, co raczej było zgodne z prawdą, a nie że stanowiło tylko kurtuazyjną wymówkę na wyminięcie niewygodnego tematu. - Chyba wolałbym, żebyś był po prostu szczęśliwy.

Stwierdzenie, które pewnie dawnemu Katsukiemu nawet przez gardło by nie przeszło, zupełnie roztopiło serce Viktora.

\- W takim razie bez obaw. Właściwie ja już teraz żyję jak król - odparł więc z rozczuleniem, po czym uśmiechnął się i ucałował Yuuriego w sam czubek głowy. - Władam dwoma złotymi ostrzami, mojego salonu pilnuje żarłoczna bestia, a w ramionach trzymam obecnie najwspanialszy istniejący na świecie skarb. Czy do szczęścia potrzeba mi czegokolwiek więcej?

\- Może ewentualnie jakiejś dobrej kucharki... - zaproponował półprzytomnie Yuuri, a potem zapadł w lekki, ciepły, sponsorowany przez Morfeusza sen.

 


	62. Ponad własnymi słabościami

Pomysł: _Wiem, że mi się uda_ (hasło z fiszek)

W sam raz na rozpoczynające się Mistrzostwa Świata w Saitamie <3

 

***

"Wiem, że mi się uda" pomyślał pochylony Yuuri, opierając ręce o uda i próbując wyrównać oddech po ostatnim upadku. "Viktor we mnie wierzy, więc ja też powinienem".

Już sam poczwórny salchow przez całkiem długi czas sprawiał mu niesamowite problemy, natomiast połączenie tego samego salchowa z potrójnym toeloopem... no, taka kombinacja w przypadku Yuuriego wydawała się czystym szaleństwem. Niedorzecznością, jak zwykł prychać pod nosem Yakov. Głupotą, jak to lubił wytykać zniesmaczony Yurio. Całkowicie zbędnym elementem, co znów powiedziałby dawny Viktor, który po przyjeździe do Hasetsu zastał kondycję japońskiego łyżwiarza w stanie kompletnej nędzy i rozpaczy. Rzeczą, którą nie warto było sobie zawracać głowy, skoro miało się tak wysokie punkty za komponenty.

Ale nie dziś. Nie po tym wszystkim. Nie po takim Finale Grand Prix jak ten w Barcelonie.

\- Yuuri - powiedział Viktor i machnął ręką, wzywając łyżwiarza do siebie, do bandy. Yuuri podjechał do trenera, rękawem czarnej koszulki ocierając pot z rozgrzanego czoła. - Spójrz na mnie. Czym się martwisz? Że zabraknie ci miejsca na lądowanie?

\- Że się zachwieję po salchowie - przyznał bez bicia - i że wytracę szybkość przed toeloopem.

\- Okej. W takim razie zrób to tak, jakbyś chciał skoczyć tylko salchowa. - Viktor położył dłoń na przedramieniu Yuuriego. - Nie próbuj niczego na siłę. Resztę wyczujesz sam.

Zaraz potem Viktor obrócił Yuuriego z powrotem w stronę środka lodowiska i popchnął go lekko, na zachętę.

Yuuri nie miał innego wyjścia jak tylko wziąć głęboki wdech, zmarszczyć nieznacznie brwi i zacząć jeździć dookoła lodowiska, starając się nabrać potrzebnej do skoku prędkości. Dopiero po zrobieniu dwóch okrążeń łyżwiarz uznał, że to mogło wystarczyć, dlatego obrócił się na chwilę przodem, wrócił do jazdy tyłem, zrobił jeszcze jeden obrót trójkowy i... Yuuri wybił się z lewej łyżwy i skoczył, przyciągając ręce do klatki piersiowej. Głowę za to wypełniła mu myśl o tym, aby wyczuć moment lądowania. "Liczy się tylko ten skok, więc nie biegnij myślami do żadnego kolejnego. Niech to będzie najlepszy salchow, na jaki cię stać. A stać cię na wiele. Wiesz to. Lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny".

Prawa noga delikatnie się ugięła, ale Yuuri utrzymał sylwetkę, wyjeżdżając ze skoku na zewnętrznej krawędzi. A skoro tak... Wtedy wreszcie zrozumiał to, o czym wcześniej wspominał Viktorowi. Yuuri miał refleks i zdolność do szybkiego korygowania elementów programu, dlatego decyzję, czy warto było ciągnąć kombinację, mógł pozostawić sobie na tę ostatnią, strategiczną chwilę. Zamiast zmuszać się do kombinacji, powinien zauważyć, czy jego ciało było w stanie kontynuować ją na dany moment.

Teraz było.

Lewa noga, wciąż uniesiona w powietrzu, zamachnęła się z nową mocą i wbiła się czubkiem w lód, ponownie wysyłając Katsukiego w powietrze. Raz, dwa... i... trzy... ! Na szczęście prawa łyżwa była już przygotowana na przyjęcie znajomego ciężaru lądowania po toeloopie, dlatego Yuuri zdołał zachować pozę, a choć po wykonaniu całej kombinacji łyżwiarz praktycznie zatrzymał się w miejscu (co zasługiwałoby raczej na dość mierne GOE), to jednak wciąż czuł niesamowitą dumę, że był w stanie pójść o krok dalej. Czy może raczej - o skok dalej.

"No widzisz?" przemknęło mu przez myśl, kiedy obrócił się i dostrzegł uśmiech malujący się na twarzy dumnego trenera. "Nie żeby coś, ale... mówiłem, że ci się uda".

 


	63. Moja wina, twojego wina

Pomysł: _Za rok wyjadę do Nowego Jorku_ (hasło z fiszek)  
  


***

\- Wciąż z trudem to do mnie dociera - przyznał w pewnym momencie Viktor, jednocześnie przesuwając dłońmi po zewnętrznej stronie nagich ud klęczącego nad nim Yuuriego - ale nie przypuszczałem, że kiedykolwiek poznam człowieka o tak idealnych nogach jak twoje.

\- Tylko poznasz? - Yuuri nie dał umknąć okazji, aby złapać ukochanego za słówko, przy okazji sprawiając, że na twarzy Rosjanina pojawił wyraz figlarnego zrozumienia.

\- Poznam i bez pamięci się zakocham, oczywiście - przyznał więc polubownie Viktor i podźwignął się, żeby przylgnąć ustami do boku hołubionej kończyny.

Yuuri uśmiechnął się za to z wyższością, po czym nachylił się i szepnął Viktorowi na ucho:

\- Czyli że pokaz na rurze ci się spodobał?

\- Och, Yuuri. - Viktor westchnął i wrócił na poduszki, przyszpilony nie tylko przez drapieżne spojrzenie Japończyka, ale i przytłoczony emanującym z jego sylwetki seksapilem. Tego, jaki był świadomy swojej figury, jaki był gibki, z jaką łatwością się poruszał czy zdobywał dominację w łóżku... Ten mężczyzna był absolutnie pewien wszystkich zgromadzonych przez lata atutów, nie bojąc się, a nawet nie wahając się ich wykorzystywać. - On nie tylko mi się podobał. On upewnił mnie co do tego, że powinieneś rzucić łyżwiarstwo w diabły i zacząć robić karierę w tańcu.

\- Jasne, karierę - prychnął z lekkością Katsuki, przypominając tym kotkę, która grymasiła na widok saszetki drogiej karmy. Mimo to zaraz po tym pomruku Yuuri wyciągnął palec wskazujący i przejechał nim wzdłuż linii szczęki Viktora, od skroni aż po sam podbródek - Za rok wyjadę do Nowego Jorku, za półtorej trafię na Broadway, a za dwa zacznę tańczyć w burlesce.

\- Kusisz. Strasznie kusisz... Jeśli tylko mógłbym zobaczyć twoje cudne nogi w czarnych podwiązkach... - Viktor ujął palec Yuuriego w dłoń i nakierował go na swoje usta. ...to oddałbym za to wszystkie pieniądze świata.

\- Taaak?

\- Ano tak. Co wieczór rezerwowałbym sobie stolik najbliżej sceny, żeby móc bez przeszkód pożerać cię wzrokiem... - zapewnił Viktor niskim, zmysłowym głosem. - A może i nie tylko nim...

Powłóczyste spojrzenie bursztynowych oczu dość jasno wskazywało na to, że propozycja spotkała się ze sporą przychylnością przyszłej gwiazdy estrady.

\- W takim razie ja co wieczór rzucałbym w twoim kierunku bieliznę i zapraszał po występie do swojej garderoby - przelicytował Yuuri, nachylając się nad narzeczonym tak bardzo, aż jego usta znalazły się tuż nad rosyjskimi ustami. - Może być?

\- Kocham cię, złoto moje - zgodził się Viktor, czując na swoich wargach słodki posmak alkoholu zmieszany z dźwięcznym śmiechem. - I już zawsze powinieneś pić przed snem lampkę wina...

 


End file.
